Starry Night
by Be.Anything.But.Me
Summary: Summary: Two sisters looking for revenge and….. Love? What happens when Mona and Venus meet the Ninja Turtles? Will they help with the girls search for vengeance? Back Story has been tweaked a bit for creative purposes. Warning: Extreme Gore in some chapters, Violence, Sexual themes/situations, and Language. Enjoy! ( Re-Written!)
1. Chapter 1

_A black sky. Not a star in sight, not that that's out of the ordinary though. I mean let's be honest, when you live in New York, it's pretty rare you see __anything other than glittering lights on the horizon. my __names Mona Lisa but, call me Mona.__ I'm not exactly normal, I'm a humanoid lizard, tail and all. It's a long story on who, why, where, and __how, so I'll explain that a little later. I have a sister named Venus De Milo, I call her Ven or Vennie, much to her irritation. However, most __refer to her as just Venus. She's not exactly rocking the normal party either, she's a mutant turtle.__ We had both been trained in the art of ninjutsu by a man who adopted us when we were young,__We live in an abandoned warehouse loft that we've renovated, in New York City. __We're here for revenge. Plain and sweet revenge._

* * *

_5 years ago I was a normal girl and so was my sister. We lived in a tiny apartment in Manhattan supported by my jobs and __money from the state since we were orphaned minors. Venus and I had been orphaned since birth, but an man skilled in the ninjutsu arts adopted us __when __we were young, before he committed suicide. I am very __protective of my sister, even though people on __the outside might not see it. __ Venus was __always __the cute, little nerd, she loved Physics and Math. I ,on the other hand, __was a dancer, and singer. I was the artsy one you could say; I took __everything from ballet to hip hop from singing show tunes to rapping Macklemore. __When Venus and I were orphaned at birth I stepped up to become bigger and better for my sister, even when we had gained a father figure I still __protected Venus. When 11th grade came Venus was __called a prodigy for her studies in mutation and genetics specifically with lizards, turtles, and __frogs. Venus was offered to __go on a science funded cruise and naturally she accepted and I went with for moral support. It was the third day of the cruise __when shit hit the __fan. I was never one to pay attention the news, bored the fuck out of me, but if I had, I would have seen reports of a pirate named __Captain __Filch __roaming the seas we were entering that day._

_ I can still remember as if it was yesterday. Venus and I had decided to __indulge ourselves with a black tie dinner, because those certainly didn't come around often with our fixed income of me working at a coffee shop __and bookstore part-time. Venus wore a stunning strap less turquoise evening gown. I wore a flaming red backless dress. What can I say I love __seductive things. We had sat down to eat while enjoying a small glass of Merlot. I know what you're thinking, if I'm only in 11__th grade you're __underage. __Please. Honey, I don't pride myself on my seduction techniques for nothing, a dazzling smile and a little cleavage can do wonders. Our food __had just arrived when piercing screams were heard throughout the restaurant followed by gunfire. I quickly jumped into action, I grabbed Venus's hand __and made a dash back to our room where my weapons were stashed. It was a frenzy everywhere, people running in every direction, blood splattering from __gunfire in all directions. Try as I might, I shielded Venus's field of vision with my body, but I know she saw some things she shouldn't have had to __experience as we ran to our cabin. Sadly, we would never get there. I had just rounded the corner with Venus close behind when I ran smack into __the man who would ruin me forever. Captain Filch is a face that will haunt me forever, he was a burly man with dark hair and a sick smile. I quickly __backed away, but to no avail, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in, while his henchmen wrenched Venus from my hold. I screamed, __clawed, spit, anything to get away and help my baby sister. I already knew what they had planned and they had yet to speak. I was by __no means a naïve child. I could see the way his men leered at my sister. The way they ran their hands over her body as their eyes glinted with __lust. I was reaching my breaking point. Venus called it "The Beast" and it was threatening to take over, but it didn't get the chance when I felt a __sting in my upper arm and watched as the men jabbed a needle into Venus as well. The last thing I heard before darkness faded my vision will __haunt me until the end of time._

_"She and the girl will make the perfect present, don't cha think Boss?" _

* * *

_I awoke to what seemed to be morning as sun filtered through a window of the room. As __I assessed the room before me I failed to find my sister beside me. I started to panic, Venus would need me. She could have an anxiety attack if I __wasn't near her. I had to get out of here. I dashed to the door only to be astounded that it was open._

_ "Were these people expecting me to just sit __in an unlocked room like a good captive a twiddle my fucking thumbs, stupid assholes!" I muttered bitterly as I raced down the hallway looking __into each room to see if Venus was anywhere to be found._

_ "Damn it!" I shouted angrily, she wasn't anywhere, and I was running out of ideas._

_ I __also found it unnerving that I hadn't crossed paths with anyone after escaping the unlocked room. I stopped to catch my breath when I thought __that this may have been a trap, a setup to get me tired and defeated. So, I did what any girl does to get attention….. screamed bloody murder. __The rush of people who surrounded me was so outstanding, I give them props for that. At least 2 dozen people in surrounded me. I __took a fighting stance._

_"Where is my sister?" I growled out through clenched teeth. No one answered. _

_"WHERE IS MY FUCKIN' SISTER, YOU__ ASSHOLES!?" I screamed in a heavy Brooklyn accent._

_ I was lifted up so quickly I swear the world spun. Before I knew it I was __dumped onto a hardwood floor in front of a giant desk. In the chair was the man that had captured us earlier, but that's not what made my breath __catch, in his lap was my sister in nothing but what remained of her scrapped up dress and underwear, leaving very little to the imagination. Her __beautiful green eyes where puffy as streaks of mascara and eyeliner ran down her face. Her naturally curly hair was flat, matted with __dirt and what appeared to be dried blood. She had a busted lip and dark bruises marked her delicate skin on her thighs and waist. She was trying __to hold back more tears once she saw me. I knew she was hiding something at that moment, but when I was about to speak she gave me a look __of absolute desperation to keep my mouth shut. Shit, things must be bad if she's giving me that look. My steely gaze shifted over to the man __holding my sister around her waist while the other hand puffed a cigar. Anger shot through me like a bullet as I thought about this pompous __bastard and what he did to my baby girl. Venus was always and always will be the most important thing in life to protect, love, and care for. It __ripped my heart to bits to see her so weak and afraid. My thoughts were cut off when the man who had yet to identify himself spoke up._

_"You two __are sisters, right?" He asked._

_ "What's it to you" I snarled back lifting myself from the ground. _

_"Feisty, I like that." He leered at me._

_"Look, you asshole I don't know who you are nor do I give a hot, wet, monkey's ass to know, but what I do know it that you're going __to __get your disgusting hands of my innocent sister and give her back now!" I shouted,__ raising my voice._

_ "The Beast" threatening to come out. The man __started to laugh manically. I looked at him like he was out of his mind, I just __threatened him and he laughs at me?_

_"Oh, your sister isn't so __innocent anymore." He stated with a malicious smile._

_ Time seemed to freeze as I looked at my baby sister, tears streaming down her face as she __held a face of shame, anguish, and disgust at herself. No! No, no, no this can't be happening, not to my perfect, baby sister. No, not to my __beautiful baby girl. She didn't deserve this! My thoughts raced a million miles an hour as I noticed things I didn't before. Her lips were bruised, her __inner thighs had red marks, her neck had purplish bruises or hickeys, and her bra straps hung around her limp shoulders. No! This __isn't real._

_ "HOW COULD YOU!? YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD. YOU DARED TO TOUCH MY SISTER, YOU FUCKIN' PRICK. I'LL FUCKIN' RIP YOU TO SHREDS, __YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER. I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!" I screamed and charged at him, dodging his henchmen._

_'The Beast' took __over and after that and I blacked out._

* * *

_I don't remember what I did or how, but the next thing I knew we were in a rowboat and I was waking up in my new body of a mutant. I looked over to __Venus who reassured that she was fine as we rowed to shore. Venus never told me what happened that night and I doubt she ever will, fearing my __anger will take over. However, she did confess that I had killed Captain Filch and that he in his dying breath muttered something about Purple __Dragons. Who we later found, after returning to Manhattan, was a gang in New York City. We were forced to look for somewhere else to stay as we __obviously couldn't return to our old home. Venus also never brought up her rape or any subject remotely close, once again fearing my rage._

_That __brings us to where we are now, tracking down Purple dragons and getting revenge. I won't stop until I make sure I know who that Captain __was a why we were held captive, and overall make sure I find the dirty bastard that raped my sister. Venus revealed to me a small detail that it __wasn't Captain Filch, but another, someone she wouldn't tell me about. No details, nothing. However, I won't be deterred. I will find him and I will __take my revenge so hard that he will wish for death before it comes. I won't stop until the day I make him pay, I'll make them all pay. I leapt down __from the ledge I was on, running through the back allies toward our home and back to Venus._


	2. Chapter 2

"MONA LISA!" Shouted Venus, throughout the warehouse.

"Ughhhhhh, WHAT!? Some people are trying to sleep here!" Mona shouted from her bedroom as she pulled the covers over her head.

Venus sighed as she went about making breakfast, if there's one thing she knew it was not to interrupt Mona when she's sleeping. A brilliant idea however, popped into her scheming mind. Venus set the plates down on the table and when she was finally done she sat down at the table herself. Once seated comfortably, Venus sucked in a big breath and let out a deafening scream (good thing no one lived there but them). Mona jumped from her bed, grabbed her daggers on her bedside table and ran into the kitchen, ready to beat the living shit out of whatever made Venus scream. Only to find Venus calming eating her Wheaties and toast while sipping on a mug of hot herbal tea, scanning the newspaper.

"What the fuck? I thought you needed help. Damn." Mona grumbled as she pulled out a chair to sit down.

"I didn't know how else to get you up without being mauled." Venus stated calmly, not even looking up from the paper.

"How bout' a "Hey Mona I just made you breakfast now get your ass up fore' I dump it on your face." that'd be much better than screaming like a

banshee." Mona sarcastically replied.

Venus sniffed and ignored her comment altogether, instead focusing on a Peanuts comic strip. Mona huffed and stared down at her food, trying to make it look

like she was eating.

"So Captain what's our agenda for today?" Mona inquired as she got up to rinse her dishes and dump her food out quickly before Venus noticed.

Venus looked up from her paper, giving a half-assed glare, "What did I say about calling me Captain?" Venus growled.

"Not to do it, but, hey this is me you're talkin' too 'member." Mona retorted.

Venus just sighed heavily as she got up to put her dishes in their sink.

"Well, anyway Captain, if we don't have anything planned, then I'm going to give Miranda a call." Mona stated while she put the dishes away.

"Yeah, sure do what want, I had nothing planned, but I want to run up to the junk yard tonight and get some more parts for your motorcycle." Venus said.

"Yea, sure I'll be back later, we can go from there. I call dibs on shower!" Mona yelled as she dashed to the bathroom.

Venus just laughed as she heard the door slam shut, she decided that maybe this would be the perfect time to get in her morning meditation. After all, Mona

was lucky to get out of the bathroom in under an hour. Venus just chuckled to herself as she retreated to their meditation room.

* * *

_Mona's P.O.V_

I started the shower as I stripped from my navy sports bra and plaid sleep shorts. I decided to call Miranda while the shower heated up, I liked my showers piping hot. I picked up my Samsung Galaxy that I had conveniently left in the bathroom last night and speed dialed her number. Miranda was one of the few human friends I had and I was very grateful. She was the one that hooked me up with my job and it was perfectly legal. I bounty hunted and it helped to release tension and built up anger that I held inside. It was a state program Miranda ran so there was nothing illegal about it, giving Venus a piece of mind. She was a big justice freak, criminals should be put in jail, all that heroic shit. I met Miranda by saving her from some mugger late at night when I was coming back home with some pizza for Venus and I that I may have stolen from a pizza pub, but never mind the details. For some unknown reason she wasn't scared of me and insisted she pay me back somehow, that's when she offered me the job. She seemed to know that a mutant like me would have a hard time getting a normal one. The best part was if the criminals saw me, it was fine. Anyone that they would tell that a giant lizard just captured them, would be locked in the loony bin. It paid really well and helped provide everything Venus and I could possibly need, and more. That's how we were able to renovate our warehouse into a cozy loft, complete with a dojo, meditation room(Venus's idea) and garage. Miranda and I soon became best friends, she was probably the closest to me next to Venus and that's saying something. We had been friends for 2 years now and we practically were like childhood friends. The ringing of the phone next to my ear slit snapped me back from my trip down memory road.

"Hey babe, I knew you'd come back to me." Miranda whispered into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, I hadn't taken as many jobs now that Venus and I had what we needed. So, I had neglected to call Miranda for a while.

"Fuck you, ya know I'd never forget ya." I said as I tested the water finding it to be perfect. I could hear her chuckling through the phone.

"Hey, mind if you go on speaker babe?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, that's fine. So what do I owe the honorable pleasure of you calling bae?" Miranda asked in that smart ass tone she had mastered just to annoy me.

"Whatever you priss, maybe I won't come over today if you're gunna get smart with me." I growled as I lathered my hair with wild cherry scented shampoo.

"And don't call me bae, you know I hate that nickname." I added as I rinsed my locks through the steamy water.

"Okay, whatever, anyway what time you headin' over? I know Michelle and Luna are coming around eleven. Luna really wants to show you some of her new

designs that she's made for ya." Miranda replied, her voice coming through the speaker, bouncing off the bathroom walls.

"I'll be over around 10:30, okay? Gotta take some time to make myself look beautiful. You think Michelle could give me a quick trim while

I'm there, my highlights are startin' to fade too. Are Nathan and Emily coming too?" I asked, while scrubbing my body with orange butter cream scented body

wash.

"Em's probably coming later, but I know Nate will be here soon. I'll ask Michelle to bring her supplies, you know how much she loves your hair. I'm pretty sure

you won't have to twist her arm to hard." Miranda stated, giggling a little toward the end.

It was true, I remember meeting Michelle for the first time. She, like Miranda, appeared to be at complete ease seeing a mutant, but instantly obsessed with my locks. Through the mutation, I had somehow retained my chocolate locks that swept down to my shoulder blades. I seemed to have this messy, sexy bed hair (as Michelle labeled it) that resisted even the strongest straightener and curling irons. Michelle instantly demanded she let me do root treatment, highlights and of course layers and some new bangs. Hey, who was I to refuse, I was a mutant lizard, and it's not as if I could just stroll in to a beauty parlor. I must admit she came off a little spacey the first time I met her, but I quickly realized that she was very hotheaded and more like me then I could say. Damn, though, the way she was talented with scissors was unearthly. She gave my hair a total redo, but still keeping the sexy, mess look to it. She graced me with dark auburn highlights that shimmered in the light. My bangs swept off to the right covering my eye at some angles, along with layers that started at my chin and filtered throughout my hair. I must say I was very impressed and we also seemed to have the best conversations while she trimmed and dyed my hair. I felt very lucky to be able to have a semi-normal life again with human friends. Of course when I introduced them to Venus they cooed at how adorable and shy she was, which prompted Michelle to ask if we were really related, earning her a smack to the back of the head. I knew right there that maybe things were looking up since I had been turned into a mutant.

"Yahoooo…Mona ya still with me girl?" Miranda asked giggling through the phone, I realized I had slipped into La La Land.

"Yea, keep your panties on, I'm still here." I replied while stepping out of the shower into the steaming bathroom wrapping a towel around me.

"Har har, very funny Mona, always the comedian." Miranda said.

"Eh, what can I say, it's one of my never ending talents." I said in a teasing tone.

"Yea talent…anyway I'll see you in a little bit. I gotta clean my shit up 'fore your ass shows up. Bye Bae!" Miranda said quickly before hanging up.

"Bye bitch." I growled while wrapping my towel around my head, knowing she couldn't hear me.

I hated that nickname, like who comes up with that shit. Is it babe? Is it boo? No its bae. I just don't get society sometimes, but whatever. I took out my blow-dryer and proceeded to dry my hair until it was dry and messy/sexy, the way I like it. I excited the bathroom passing the living room to my bedroom noticing Venus wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Must be in the meditation room." I thought to myself as I pulled out my outfit for the day after entering my bedroom while shutting the door.

Even though I'm a mutant that doesn't mean I decided to ignore fashion. Oh no, Luna mad sure of that. Luna was a fashion designer who lived with Michelle and she always said I had the perfect body, so I became her little dress up doll. A big advantage to that was getting all of her newest designs to myself. Venus also got some clothes, but she was always a more casual dresser than I. I slipped on a blood red bandeau twisted in the front with black tassels hanging on the bottom showing my belly button ring. Since I lost my ears through the mutation I opted for a different piercing instead. Michelle had hooked it up for me with a friend of hers. Michelle told them I was weird and liked to dress like a lizard, but hey, they took my money. It was a blood red crescent moon jewel that had black and navy jewels hanging from the end tip. I had others as well, but I was currently sporting that one. I paired my top with a pair of acid washed, curvy, skinny jeans. I had a little junk in the trunk so I always went with curvy skinny jeans or high waist jeans to flatter my body, but beggars can't be choosers. I didn't put anything over my bandeau top because it gets fuckin' hot in Miranda's house. I swear she's freeze baby so she keeps her house hot enough to cook a hot pocket. I put on some socks and pulled on my black keds that where specially designed by Luna to fit my abnormal feet, and headed back to the bathroom for my phone. Once I had slipped my phone in my back pocket I dug around for my mascara in my makeup bag. When I was mutated I thought I was going to never be able to use makeup again, but as it turns out the only thing I don't use is cover up and foundation and all that face shit. A plus of being a lizard lady, no shaving, no plucking nonexistent eyebrows and thank the fuckin' lord, no pimples. I still used mascara daily and eyeliner with lipstick on special days though. Today, however, was not one of those days, I could give a shit less what I looked like at Miranda's. Please, that girl has seen me nights after my shift at the club. Trust me no living being should be exposed to that. Oh, yea I didn't tell you the whole club story. Basically, Michelle knew a friend who knew a friend, who knew a friend… etc. etc. and they apparently owned a club called 'Animal' where it was encouraged to look like an animal or mutant, like cosplay. All I did was sing two lines of a song and Shelby (the owner) insisted that I sing/dance on the weekends. So, that's what I did. Shelby arranged for me to have my own little crew of backup dancers, and singers on some of my slower songs. It was all a lot of fun so why the hell not, and shockingly a lot of people liked to dress as whack creatures so I made great tips, on top of the hourly wages, on the weekends. I fit right in, so no one knew I was a real mutant, except for Shelby, who was shocked at first, but got over it quickly. To be honest I really have to Miranda to thank for everything in my life, but like I'm going to get all sappy and admit that. After I finished my short makeup routine I jogged out to our kitchen to grab my keys from a bowl on the counter.

"VENNIE, I'M HEADING OUT. DON'T WORRY I'LL LOCK THE DOOR, CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. I'LL BE BACK LATER. LOVE YOU!" I shouted knowing fully she heard me, or if not had it memorized.

I say the same thing anytime I go out, sometimes I think that she silently mimics me as I go through the words. I heard a faint bye as I locked the door behind me. I jogged to the nearest fire escape and climbed the ladder to the roof. It was a hazy day in New York so I didn't have to be as paranoid about humans seeing me. Venus and I typically only went out in the night, but we were skilled enough to blend into the shadows of daytime if needed. I made sure my keys were secure in my pocket before I took off, bounding over the rooftops towards Miranda's house.

* * *

I jumped down from the roof I was on in front of Miranda's place. She lived in a decked out studio on the top floor of the building. I dashed into the back alley of her building and quickly scaled the wall, I had gained these grappling like talons when the mutation happened. They would grow out from beneath my nails when I silently commanded it, and for the longest time I felt like Logan from the X-men. Reaching her balcony, I opened her French doors leading into the living room and wet bar area. I was about to call out when I heard a faint beat coming from down stairs. Miranda used to be a dancer, but she doesn't really like to talk about it and I never questioned why. However, I knew she was bad-ass at dancing, she actually helped me on a lot of choreography for my nights at the club. I could dance, but putting moves together was a little more difficult, but I had been improving. I made my way into the kitchen just past the living room and got a bottle of water. If I know Miranda she always pushed herself and forgot to stay hydrated. I felt like her damn mom sometimes. Chuckling at my thoughts I pushed the button for the elevator just beyond the kitchen. I wasn't lying when I said her place was decked out. Stepping in and waiting for the door to close, I pushed the correct level and descended. I could hear the music getting really loud as I neared the floor.

"Oh shit" I thought to myself.

Whenever the music was cranked to the max it meant one of two things, she was angry at someone (usually me) or boyfriend troubles. I was guessing the latter since I hadn't been here long enough to cause problems….yet. I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway leading to a door that would enter the dance studio. I paused momentarily when I saw her just standing and her shoulders shaking slightly. Fuck. It must have been something really bad. Miranda's like me, we don't ever cry, like ever, but when we do it's usually serious. I knew she had been with her boyfriend for a little over a year and they met by him saving her or some shit. I think his name was Mickey, maybe it was Micheal. It was Mick something or other. I have never met him which I found weird, she tried to tell me that he was different, which prompted a snort and a gesture to myself. She told me I wouldn't understand, I blew up and it created a big argument. We eventually forgave each other, but the subject was never again discussed, which created awkward conversations when I tried to comfort her when she broke down like this. I knew I was the last one to pass judgment, but I couldn't help but feel like maybe this wasn't the right guy for her, but I kept my mouth shut. I opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind me to alert my presence, but the music must have been too loud because she didn't turn around or even flinch. I set the water down on a table near the door where a towel and phone sat. I sucked at words so I was a total action girl. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her as I rested my head on top of her's, since I was a bit taller. She seemed to know it was me as she wrapped her own arms around mine and quietly sobbed into my arms. She must've heard the door close or she would've flinched when I touched her. We stood there for a while until I saw her starting to sink. I quickly swooped her up bridal style and started to make my way back to the elevator. Miranda always seemed to take a nap after crying a lot, and I wouldn't blame her, it took a lot out of ya. I stepped back on the elevator and quickly pressed the button that would take me to her bedroom. I stepped out when I heard the ding of the elevator snapping me out of my daze. I crossed the room and laid her gently down, covering her with her blankets on her unmade bed. She mumbled a quick sorry and thank you, I kissed her forehead and reassured her that it was OK.

Once, I was sure she was asleep I made my way back to the living room by the backstairs leading from her bedroom down. I had some phone calls to make, this pattern of crying every three to five days apart needed to stop. Miranda had been rotating through this pattern for a month and I felt like she wasn't telling me something. I sat down on her black leather couch and turned on her flat screen to get some white noise going in the background so Miranda, if she woke up, wouldn't hear me. I decided to call Michelle and Luna first, since they were the closest to me next to Miranda. The phone rang twice before Michelle answered.

"Hello?" a mellow voice questioned.

"Hey Shells." I replied, knowing she would know it was me by the nickname.

"And if it isn't my favorite lizard babe." Michelle replied while chuckling.

"Favorite? You mean I'm not your only. Found someone else Shells? I thought we had gotten through that mutant fetish of yours?" I said teasingly.

"Very funny, but, seriously what's going on? You only call when you want your hair fixed or something's wrong and since Miranda

already informed me about your hair via text, I'm going for the latter." Michelle questioned.

"I'd rather talk in person, you think you can gather Luna and yourself and get over to Miranda's?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be over in 15, see ya then." Michelle said as she hung up the phone.

"Okay, one more person." I spoke quietly to myself.

I speed dialed Emily's number and waited, I was a little confused though. Miranda said Nate was going to be over, I wonder where he was. Em answered on the third ring

"Hey Love." Em said, she must have seen my name on her phone or it was creepy that if everyone that called her, she called them love.

"Hey babe I was wondering if-"Nathan stop that now!" I heard Emily whisper as I was cut off.

"Nathan, I swear that hand gets any high-." Em hissed through the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt play time Em, I can call back later..." I said giggling through the phone.

So that's were Nate was. Em gets embarrassed really easy so it was great fun teasing her.

"NO! I mean *cough* no, um, Nathan was just, you know what never mind. What did you need doll." Emily spluttered out, I could totally see her blushing right

now.

"I wanna talk about something in person. Michelle and Luna are on their way, so I was wondering if you could head over to Miranda's?" I said.

"Yea sure… is everything okay?" Em questioned.

"Yea for the most part, we'll talk when you get here, but I'll let you get back to play time. Love ya!" I said quickly before hanging up but not before hearing

something that sounded like fuck you. I just chuckled, I'll never let her live that down. Almost going to second base while on the phone. Priceless.

* * *

_Venus P.O.V_

I've been cleaning the house ever since Mona left for Miranda's, I sometimes felt a little jealous when she left, I mean she had human friends and I didn't. I know it's not right to feel that way, it's not as if she's rubbing it in my face, but it still was a lingering feeling I sometimes held. I shook my head to clear my mind when an idea struck me. Mona has worked really hard to provide for me and I've been wanting to repay her back, but I can't. Whenever I ask if there is something she desires she doesn't reply and shakes me off. There is something I can do though, cook. Mona loves my cooking even though sometimes she doesn't eat it all. I yell at her about it because I know why she does it, but that's not important. She does constantly brag about my cooking though.

"If I want to make her dinner though, I should go to the junk yard now so I'll have plenty of time for evening meditation and cooking later." I thought to myself.

Mona would probably be upset with me going by myself, but once she saw the food I know she'd forgive me. I walked to our 'weapons closet' I had labeled it and took out my favorite Bo staff. I loved the stiff, but smooth wood. The slight grooves it had from my placement of my fingers, and my favorite was the inscripted message '_For Always, For Forever, For Venus'_. Mona had gotten this for me for my first birthday after our mutation. Before our master had disappeared I was gifted with choosing my weapon, the Bo staff. However, when we were transformed that night all of our weapons had remained on the ship, so my Bo had been lost. Until Mona had graced me with another on my birthday. Mona was tough on me sometimes, but it all came from a good place in her heart. I always felt special when I carried this weapon with me. I snapped out of my sentimental moment and strapped it to my shell. I picked up some daggers placing them in the pouch around my upper thigh. I had somehow managed to keep my dirty blond, ringlet curls throughout the mutation, but I sometimes secretly wished I hadn't. They were always getting in my way. I always had them up in a high ponytail or messy bun, but a few rebel curls always fell at the nape of my neck and around my ears. Some hairs also fell around where my bangs where cut since they were too short to be pulled back. I threw my hair up and headed for the roof access we had in our loft. I stepped out into the dark sky. It was really foggy and overcast today making the sky turn a dark gray, perfect for blending in. I took a deep breath and started making my way to the all too familiar junkyard.

* * *

_Narrator P.O.V_

Under the ground of New York, in the sewers lived a family of ninjas, but not regular ninjas. Mutants. Turtles to be exact ,and their mutated rat father. Named after the great renaissance artists Leonardo; the eldest and leader, Raphael; second eldest, the toughest, but very hotheaded. Donatello; third in line, the genius and resident doctor of the family and finally, Michelangelo; youngest out of all and the most childlike by far. They had been trained in the art of ninjutsu by Splinter when they were tiny tots. Splinter had found them in the sewer one day floating among a green ooze, giving them their human like traits and advancing Splinter's intelligence as well. Splinter had learned ninjutsu by practicing moves with his skilled human owner before 'The Shredder' had killed his master, leaving Splinter to fend for himself in the sewers. Finding the turtles had given Splinter a new purpose in life and he couldn't have been happier with his decision. Little did he know the future had many surprises in store. It started out like any other day. Training, chilling, pranks (Mikey), and going through the day like any other. Raphael had been watching Mikey play video games and Leo had been in his room meditating, when Don came out of his lab to get another cup of coffee, the lights blacked out throughout the liar. The T.V and any other electronic shorted out.

"What the hell?" Raph's rough voice rang out through the darkness.

"Must've been a power outage." Mikey replied.

"Really, now I thought Donnie was the genius of the family?" Raph said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he tried to feel his way around the liar coming down from his room.

"Power outage." Don stated. "I'll go get my tools and head to the main box." Don said as he felt his way back to his lab.

Leo tried to make his way around the kitchen to where the flashlights were kept, but tripped over a dining chair.

"Shit!" Leo yelled as he crashed to the floor. His brothers, minus Don who had entered his lab to receive his tools, started to laugh hysterically.

"Those dining chairs are pretty feisty aren't they Leo!" Mickey yelled from the living room causing Raph to laugh harder.

"You're lucky the lights are out right now Michelangelo." Leo growled out, getting up from the floor.

Mikey gulped and quieted his laughter. Leo finally found the flashlights and flicked one on, heading over to the living room. He tossed one to Raph and Mikey when they heard Don coming out of his lab. Don must have had a flashlight in his lab, because as he rounded the corner they saw a path of light in front of him guiding the way.

"Well, we have to go on a little field trip because I don't have the proper tools since '_somebody' _decided to knock them over in a pile of dangerous chemicals, and I haven't had time to replace them." Don said shooting a glare into Mikey's direction, as Mickey just avoided eye contact with their genius brother.

"So, to the junkyard I take it?" Leo asked.

"What about Master Splinter?" Raph questioned surprised his 'never rule breaking' brother would want to sneak out without notifying their father.

"He's sleeping, and I'm sure if he wants to watch his shows, he'll want this fixed as soon as possible." Leo replied breezily.

"Whateva' we goin' or what?" Raph grumbled.

"Yea let's go." Leo directed as the headed out of the entrance of their liar.

They walked down the sewers until they came to a manhole directly one block away from the junk yard. They climbed up the ladder. Leo removed the cover and crawled out followed by his brothers. The quickly climbed the nearest building and jumped from roof to roof until they all reached the junkyard. Jumping down from the building the entered the yard not concerning themselves with being seen, no human would be caught dead in the junk yard. It was a hazy day in New York so they had extra cover today. Splinter wouldn't be pleased with them going out with out his permission, but this was a problem that needed to be fixed soon. Don started to rummage through the piles while Mikey went off to be a trouble maker. Leo helped Don and Raph got himself comfortable. It could take hours to find what Don needed. They all talked or went about their own business until they heard a crash a couple of yards away. The brothers all reached for their weapons and started toward the direction of the noise.

"Looks like we got some company, eh, boys." Raph whispered twirling his Sias. They saw a shadow dance among one of the piles.

"On three …" Leo commanded, "One...Two…..Three!" Leo shouted as they bounded toward the mystery figure.

* * *

_Venus P.O.V_

I had been searching for parts for Mona's bike when I realized it was getting late. Mona had really been wanting a bike for some time, and when we found a scrapped up one on one of our trips, we took it back to our home. I had begun to think about what Mona would want for dinner, she was a fan of sushi when I heard some rustling behind me, but I paid no mind. I was really looking for a spark plug or something similar that I could fix up. I moved on to the next pile with no luck. I started to loose hope and decided to maybe come back later when I spotted something on the top of a pile near me. I quickly scrambled up the pile in hopes that it was indeed what I was looking for.

"Yesss!" I said silently, applauding my hunting skills.

I started trekking back down the pile when my foot caught on an object and I was flung down half the hill. I landed with a very loud and very ungraceful crash. Ignoring the throbbing in my left ankle, I steadied myself and hobbled up onto my uninjured foot.

"Shit, Mona's is going to be livid" I said to myself.

Not only had I gone out alone, I got injured. Now Mona's never going to let me leave the house. I mentally groaned, Mona was super protective of me and getting injured only amplifies it.

"At least I got the part." I thought to myself, as I stuffed in my pouch on my thigh. I snapped up as I heard something or someone approaching.

"Of course" I thought, "Someone just has to mess with me when I'm injured." I thought as I heard them coming closer.

I could sense four approaching. I have these weird sensing ability's, but now's not the time for stories. I heard someone mumble something, I couldn't make it out before four figures dashed out and circled me. I took a defensive stance and grabbed my Bo. I looked at who surrounded me and nearly fainted.

* * *

_ Donatello P.O.V_

Leo had given the command when we dashed out and circled around the lone person. Or I thought it was a person. Once we all circled her I realized she wasn't human, in fact she was like us and she was beautiful. A female turtle. A female turtle!

"How can this be?" I asked to myself.

She was a vision. She had a mop of loose curls piled on her head some falling around her angel face. Her eyes were pools of the purest jade green framed by black, slanted lashes giving her an Asian appearance. She was short, 4'7" at most. Raph was almost twice her size, comparing quickly. She had light sea foam skin and a tan plastron. I couldn't see her shell since I was in front of her. Her arms wear slim but were obviously toned. She had a reasonable bust(I blushed) hidden behind her plastron but had slim curves going down her body. Her legs were toned and slim as well. She looked so small and delicate that I just wanted to protect her from all the evil in this world. She held a Bo staff tightly as she scanned us. Mikey was the first to speak and snap me out my analysis of her.

"Dudes, she looks like us..."Mikey said shocked.

"Indeed," Leo said "What is your name, if I may ask?" Leo questioned, giving a look to almost dare her to not answer.

"Venus... Venus de Milo." she said speaking softly, her voice was feminine and light. Venus. Perfect.

"Who are ya?" Raph inquired. I could see her hesitation.

"I shouldn't say, my sister would be angry." She replied shyly.

She was so cute I just wanted to nuzzle her, but refrained from doing so.

"Sister!" Mikey said perking up.

Figures. He wants to find more girls to flirt with. Mutant, or not. I could see she wasn't Mikey's type or Raph's. Leo, maybe, but I tried to push that thought out of my head.

"Uh, I should really be going its late and my sister will be home soon It was nice meeting you guys, I guess." Venus said as she tried to move away, but she wobbled unsteadily and fell, having Leo catch her.

She hissed in pain, my doctor side quickly came out. I rushed over to see the damage, I quickly assessed it as a bad sprain, nothing more, but she wouldn't be walking for a couple days.

"It's a bad sprain." I said quickly informing her. Her smell washed over me, she smelled like honey suckle and lavender. The scent reminded me of when we went up to April's cabin up north, where we were free to be outside without the fear of being seen. There were flowers that grew on the grounds that reminded me of Venus's scent. I had always loved the smell of those flowers.

I heard her groan say something about overprotective, Mona, and angry. Mona must be her sister she had referred too. Mona... why did that sound familiar? Leo seemed to know what I was about to say because he suggested we take her back to our lair for treatment, obviously that was the wrong thing to say.

"NO!" Venus yelled trying to squirm out of Leo's hold. We all looked a little surprised at her outburst.

"Well, you certainly are in no condition to go back to wherever it is you live." Leo stated calmly, but sternly.

"I need to get home, my sister will be angry if she sees I'm gone, she'll freak out." Venus said a bit hysterically.

"Dependent sibling much." I heard Raph mutter. I shot him a glare as Venus turned around to face him.

"Do **_not_** judge my sister, she is protective for a good reason so I suggest you back off!" Venus hissed before groaning in pain and falling again. I caught her and felt her smooth skin brush my fingertips. Raph snorted but didn't reply.

"Why don't we take you back to your house so I can at least wrap it for you? You have some sort of medical supplies at your house right?" I asked

"More than you could imagine." she mumbled I looked at her with a confused look, but said nothing. I looked at Leo for permission and he nodded.

"Where to Venus?" I questioned while scooping her lithe body into my arms.

She pointed north, as we headed out of the junkyard toward Venus's home, with her giving the occasional direction. We arrived fairly shortly. We entered the building she pointed to and walked up the stairs to the top floor. We were all huffing by the time we got there, even Raph.

"Duddette, don't you have an elevator or something?" Mikey complained. Venus giggled and replied.

"Sorry, the renovators aren't doing that till next month." She said.

I exchanged confused stares with my brothers. Renovators? I brushed it away, not wanting to be nosy. We entered the apartment after unlocking the door with a bobby pin Venus had, since she said she forgot her keys. We walked into the most beautiful apartment I had ever seen. Online anyway. We were all in awe, Venus snapped my out of my daze as she directed me to the living room so I could set her down. I wish I could've held her a bit more, her skin was so soft and smooth. I set her down gently and propped her foot up on a nearby pillow to reduce the swelling.

"Where is your medical supplies" I asked. She pointed over to a closet near the kitchen.

"You guys can make yourself at home, after all you all brought me here." I heard Venus say from the couch.

I opened the closet to find the most organized medical supplies area I could ever hope to own one day. Every drawer was labeled neatly with a card on the front of the drawers. Alphabetized too, I noticed. I made my way into the closet, as it was big enough for someone like Raph to fit in comfortably. I scanned the labels and rows grabbing what I deemed necessary. I made my way out and shut the door to find my brother, Mikey, in what looked like their kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I said suspiciously. He turned calmly with a pizza on a tray in his hand. Venus must've told him where the pans were located.

"Venus said to make one since her sister is coming home soon and she said she was hungry, so she offered us some too. Like I'm going to say no to free pizza!" He replied happily before turning back to what must've been the oven.

I walked back to Venus who was making conversation with Leo and even Raph seemed to be ok. He cracked a smile at something she said while I walked over. I sat down on the edge of the couch, wrapping an ace bandage around her ankle.

"By the way I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." I heard Leo say.

"I'm Raphael, but call me Raph." Raph said following Leo.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie, whichever you prefer. Michelangelo is the orange one, but you can call him Mickey." I said looking into her green orbs. She nodded and smiled at me, making my stomach tighten.

"So, Venus how did you become the way you are." I heard Leo ask behind me.

She seemed to clam up and her face turned dark.

"I'd rather not say if you don't mind." She said quietly.

Leo looked a little miffed someone didn't obey him. I shot him a _'Don't force her look' _and he backed off probably surprised by my glare. Once I was done Venus shifted so she was sitting upright with her leg stretched.

"So, where's this sister we've heard so much about" Raph asked.

"She should be here soon but, I have to warn you I wouldn't get too close. She gets-." Venus was cut off by the sound of the door opening and shoes dropping to the ground. A feminine voice washed over us, it was rough, but still feminine. Her sister I suppose. Mona.

"Yo, Ven I' back. Let me just change and we can head over to the junkyard ( my brothers looked at her like she was a naughty child, knowing she had probably just disobeyed her sister.) You won't believe the shit that just happened and fuckin' Miranda's." the voice said as it was approached us.

She reminded me of Raph with her speech pattern, accent too. Venus jumped slightly when the door had slammed shut and ended slipping off the couch.

I jumped on Venus and wrapped my arms around her to keep her head from hitting the table near her. I slipped with her though and ended on top of her in a *cough* certain position. So much for ninja skills. Mona, as I had concluded earlier, rounded the corner dropping her keys in a bowl without looking up yet.

"Where the fuck are ya Vennie, you in the livin-." The girl stopped looking up, or should I say mutant lizard.

Mona saw us lying on the floor as she locked gazes with me, Leo and Raph beside us and Mikey off to her right. Time seemed to halt and that's when all shit hit the fan.

* * *

_Mona P.O.V_

I should have known better than to have left my sister alone, and expect to come home to a normal situation. I was currently staring at a giant mutant turtle in a purple mask with a Bo strapped to his shell hovering over my sister, his knees in-between her legs and arms on either side of her face, one hand cradling her head. I saw two more turtles behind him. A big one in a red mask and a slightly smaller in a blue. I wasn't concerned about them at the moment, however. My tail started to whip dangerously behind me and I could feel my eyes darkening as I was trying to real in 'The Beast". Who the fuck were these mutants, and why was one on top of my little sister?

"Mona I... we-." Venus said trying to get my attention, but I paid her no mind. I stalked my way over to the living room talking.

"You have five fuckin' seconds to get up and off my fuckin' sister." I growled slowly. He seemed to understand I wasn't joking as he yelped and lept of my sister, but not before picking her up as well.

"Mona these guys were just-." Venus tried again.

"Venus, I will deal with you later, do you understand." I said as I cut her off again.

I used a tone that she knew not to disobey, however, the purple one didn't seem to understand the situation as he bared his teeth at me slightly, moving in front of Venus. Wrong move.

"You don't have to talk to her like a child, Mona." I froze and he seemed to realize his mistake. His friends or brothers I'm assuming, backed away slightly as I narrowed my eyes and placed a sickening, sweet smile on my mouth.

"Sweetie, you seem to know my name, but I realize that I don't know yours. Which means that I believe it's respectful you tell me yours…BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKIN' THROAT OUT, YOU PRICK! Did you think you could waltz in here and start commanding me around you pompous asshole!" I yelled getting closer to him.

"IN CASE YOU FAILED TO REALIZE THIS MY HOME, MINE! NOT YOURS! YOU CAN COMMAND WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT IN YOUR OWN HOME; BUT IN MINE YOU HAVE NO GOD DAMN RIGHT!" I screamed pointing a finger at his chest.

"Mona, calm down you're going to release 'The Beast'." Venus told me her voice shaking with worry.

I stopped, looking at my baby sister as tears started to gather. The purple one looked down at her as she started to sniffle.

"Okay, I'm fine, Okay Vennie." I said as calmly as I could while walking toward her. The turtles seemed to relax as my temper burned out.

"Babe, come on, baby girl show me a smile, I'm sorry I got angry at you, I promise your safe now." I cooed to her as I roughly pushed past the purple turtle and easily swept her up in my arms.

The turtles looked amazed at my caring attitude change. I placed her on the love seat and lifted her leg up to prop it. She looked at me sheepishly, she thinks I didn't notice her injury. Ha! Nothing gets past me. I quickly whipped around after getting her comfortable. My eyes flaring again, but I calmed myself down the best I could given the situation.

"Sit." I commanded. They all sat probably trying not to invoke my wrath again.

"Don't think I don't see ya, orange." I said looking toward the kitchen.

The turtles all snickered slightly as the orange masked turtle slinked out of the kitchen sheepishly, and I almost cracked a smile at his antics. I quickly surveyed the damage my sister had done to our calm household.

"Alright, kiddies this is how it's going to go down. You are going to go back to wherever you came from, forget the names Venus and Mona and we are going to forget about each other altogether, having no further contact. Good…Good! Meeting adjourned." I spoke swiftly wanting to get into comfort clothes and forget that this ever happened.

They all looked at me in awe. I was about to turn around to begin scolding Venus when a voice stopped me.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'No further contact'. We are the only mutants that we know exist in New York, if not the whole world. Why throw away that connection? We could be helpful to each other." the blue one spoke while standing up.

"I don't need connection, my sister and I are here for one purpose only and that does not include you or your brothers." I stated simply.

"How'd ya know we were brothers?" the red one asked in a deep and sexy voice that sent shivers down my spine.

No, bad Mona! I gave them a 'really' look, but explained.

"Four mutant turtles with different colored masks and ninja gear doesn't exactly scream BFF'S." I said chuckling toward the end.

The red one smirked at my explanation and scanned me. I smirked inside, I knew when someone was checking me out.

"Look, you guys seem nice, sorry for going crazy bitch on ya, purple." I said speaking more to the purple turtle.

I was internally really happy about finding other mutants, but I had a goal. This wasn't the time to get distracted with hot turtles, but that doesn't mean we couldn't be friends I suppose.

"Don't worry about it Mona." The purple one replied. I remembered suddenly that the seemed to know my name, but I didn't know theirs.

"Since ya know my name, how bout I get yours." I said really wanting to know about the red dudes.

"Right, I'm Leo, Mikey is the orange. Don is the purple, and Raph in the red." Leo(the blue one) spoke gesturing to each brother.

"Named after renaissance artists, nice." I said with a laugh. Raph as a nickname was a dead give away and the rest followed suit.

"You know the renaissance artists?" Don spoke up. I got that a lot, if I had blonde hair I'd get it even worse.

I didn't exactly scream smartie-pants with my outfit of choice and belly ring. I decided to play dumb and tease them and pulled a confused look to say 'What do you mean'.

"It's because you're a full-fledged mutant hottie." Mikey spoke loudly as all his brothers looked embarrassed, except for Raph who just chuckled.

I bursted out laughing and walked over to Mikey patting him on the shell, my laughter fading.

"What can I say, I try, and might I add, you're not bad yourself sweetie." I said giggling as I kissed his cheek. He looked extremely happy, so it was worth playing dumb for. I was already starting to like these turtles.

"Since you guys are already here and Vennie has yet to explain this whole situation, you should eat with us." I commanded lightly. I could smell the pizza cooking from the kitchen, it must have been put in before I got here.

"But, we couldn't possi-." Leo tried to protest but, I cut him off with a quick look daring him to refuse. He looked disgruntled, but nodded.

"Okay, great so, since all that awkward intro shit is done, I'm going to change. Keep an eye on Venus for me." I said while walking away with a sway of my hips.

* * *

_Raphael's P.O.V_

My mind was still tryin' to process all the shit that had just happened in the last twenty minutes. A hot mutant lizard was in New York City?I felt this connection when I saw her, like an invisible string pulling me to her. When I saw her walk into the apartment I almost lost it there. She was the sexiest mutant in creation. Hell, I bet if humans accepted us she would be popular as fuck. I scanned her silently when she as was snarling at Donnie-Boy. She looked so sexy when she was angry, her eyes darkened and her tail would whip back and forth behind her. She screamed at Donnie and he seemed to get the message. Her mood changed quickly when she saw that Venus was crying. She swept her up and I could see her muscles flexing, she definitely worked out. She must be Venus's sister, Mona. Once she was done with Venus she had turned back to us. I wasn't paying attention to what she was telling us cause' I was too busy checkin' her out, and damn she was mouth waterin'. She had this head of chocolate locks with tinges of red that shone when she moved. It was like messy, but sexy at the same time. Long bangs fell slightly giving her a temptress look. Dark green skin covered her body, it look smooth and soft; for a lizard. Yellow skin started at the top of her chest and went underneath to her tail, which was lifted slightly behind her, twitching every now and then. She had beautiful golden eyes framed with thick black lashes, her face was smooth and slim. Plump lips a pretty pink spoke words I didn't hear. Her neck was long and graceful, and for some reason I wanted desperately to mark it. Her shoulders curved out nicely before leading to her built arms, she wasn't overly muscular or anything, but you could see the hard work. Her boobs had to be at least a D-cup. Casey was very resourceful with magazines so I was familiar with boobs. She was just wearing this twisted red thing around them, leaving her stomach bare. I nearly drooled at the sight of her curves and stomach. Her waist was tight and tiny, flaring out to these deliciously rounded hips that had a little meat on them. Her stomach definitely held some muscle, but her waist looked like she could use a little more meat. I noticed she had a belly ring. She looked like a rebel to me and I loved it. Her thighs were thicker, but her legs seemed to go on for days. Her legs were hugged tightly by skinny jeans, like April would wear. Once I was done fantasizing, I realized Leo had introduced us.

Mona said something, but I was focusing on those full and pouty lips move then actually listening. She let out a throaty laugh that sent shocks through my body as she walked over to Mikey. He must've said something to her. She said something, and kissed him on the cheek that made my inner self growl with jealousy. She announced she was going to change and that we should stay for dinner. I watched as she walked away and nearly died the sight of her ass. It was huge and fit as shit. I really want to cop a feel. It swayed as she walked away. I hadn't even talked to her and I already wanted her to be with me. I knew I was in no position to start making moves on a girl I had just seen 20 minutes ago, but I'd certainly take more time to get to know her.

* * *

_Narrator P.O.V_

Mona appeared a couple of minutes later wearing a red sports bra and a pair of black spandex, which seemed to please Raph. Venus sighed.

"Don't you own a shirt Mona?" Venus complained. All the turtles chuckled silently. The sounded like mother and daughter. Mona seemed to think so too.

"Gee, Mom, I'm sorry. Let me go get my snow pants and winter jacket." Mona retorted sarcastically. The turtles all laughed, but shushed themselves when they saw Venus's glare.

"All I'm saying is when we have company, you can't at least put on full clothes?" Venus said.

The guys just watched as the two sisters argued thinking it to be quite comical. Mona huffed and turned toward the turtles.

"Does it bother you guys if I don't have a 'full' shirt on?" Mona asked throwing a quick glare to her sister's direction while quoting Venus.

All of the guys stared and shook the head as Mona stood with one hand on her prominent hip and the other fiddling with her belly ring.

"See, there you have it sister dear, they don't mind, so if you don't mind I'm going to get the pizza. It smells like its burning" Mona said as she walked away to the kitchen.

Venus just groaned at her sister's antics and slammed her head on the back of the coach, the turtles laughing at her.

"Are you guys always like that?" Leo questioned still laughing slightly.

"Only when Mona is being a rebel, and that's only always." Venus replied bitterly. "She's thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread." Venus said giggling a little.

The turtles all chuckled with her, until Mona appeared again with the pizza and plates. "Honey, you and I both know I'm better than bread, so I believe I have the right to brag. Don't you?" Mona stated, revealing she had heard their conversation.

Mikey, being the curious turtle he is kept glancing to Mona's stomach, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ya wanna touch it Mikey?" Mona giggled watching the orange banded turtle ogle her piercing.

"Can I really Duddette?" Mikey asked, making sure he was in the green.

Mona laughed and moved closer so he could touch her stomach. All his bothers face palmed as he reached out to touch Mona's belly ring. He fiddled with it before moving to her stomach suddenly.

"Jesus Mona, your stomach is as hard as our shells." Mikey said running his hands around her waist.

"Alright there handsy, that's enough feels for one night." Mona stated removing his hands and chuckling.

Don just smacked Mikey in the head while Leo and Raph laughed.

"Training tends to give ya some muscle, eh, Venus?" Mona said looking at her sister.

Leo spoke up, "You guys train? For what?".

"I gotta keep my figure up somehow and it's great to know I can pin my sister, right Vennie." Mona said teasing her sister.

Mona left out that they trained ninjutsu, not wanting to go into the past. It seemed as though the turtles were ninja's themselves, but they didn't need to know about their past just yet.

"That happened one time because… well you know." Venus said blushing.

The brothers looked confused and intrigued.

"I pinched her tail." Mona stated simply.

All the turtles burst out laughing causing Venus to redden even further. Since they were all turtles they could relate to Venus's story.

"It was fuckin' great, if you would've been there you would've heard her little shocked squeal as she tucked her tail beneath her so quick I thought it was going to disappear." Mona said laughing along with the turtles.

"Okay! Story time over, can we eat now?" Venus questioned, desperate to get the attention of her.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Mona said as the turtle's quieted their chuckles. Mona handed out the plates, except one for herself while setting the pizza down.

Venus looked up at her confused, but soon realized what she was doing, Mona thought Venus hadn't known what she did with her breakfast this morning, or every morning before during the past month, but Venus wasn't stupid. Venus knew what her sister was up to. The turtles looked between the sisters sensing the tension.

"Ven, look I'm just not hungry. All the shit from Miranda's made me lose my appetite, don't worry." Mona stated quickly, confusing the brothers again.

"Don't lie to me Mona. You promised you were over it, you lied to me." Venus whispered coldly as she glared at her sister who had taken residence next to Raph on the couch.

"Look, Ven could we talk about this later, I'm not in the mood to-," She was cut off by Venus growling at her slightly. Mona seemed to snap.

"Don't growl at me Venus, you went to the junkyard alone and even got yourself injured, so don't preach to me that whole 'don't lie' shit. I'm not always in the wrong, but I can never seem to get up to your honorable standards, I'm sorry I'm such a failure to our family!" Mona yelled standing up and shocking the brothers.

Mona reminded them of exactly of what Leo and Raph fought like, yet this time Leo and Raph got to witness it (without being the ones in it.)

"It was nice meeting you guys maybe we can do this again when I'm acceptable to Venus... Or should I say, Captain?" Mona hissed, before swiftly walking over to a door that led to stairs that would go down to the training room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck my life." Venus muttered to herself gaining the brothers attention.

"So that's what our fights look like." Leo stated his two youngest brothers nodding their heads.

Raph just stared at the door that Mona had gone through, wanting to go after her, but restraining himself.

"What was that all about?" Mikey questioned.

"It's a long story and it's really Mona's to tell, not mine. I'm really sorry about that." Venus said with a sigh.

"Hey, you can trust us, we won't say anything to Mona, but it seemed like that's a reoccurring argument." Leo said softly wanting to help if he could. Venus grumbled something, but only one turtle heard it.

"Does Mona have an eating disorder Venus?" Don asked while staring into Venus's eyes. All brothers looked shocked at their purple banded brother's question.

Raph held a mix of worry and anger boiling underneath his skin. Venus sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to deny it. Yea, that's why her stomach is so hard. Combined with not eating very much or not at all and training makes her waist un-earthy hard and skinny." Venus said with a sad tone.

"Why?" Raph growled out wanting to know why that beautiful creature was concerned about her weight.

"Since you already know I guess there no point in hiding it, but you won't say anything to Mona. Understand." Venus said sharply.

All the turtles nodded.

"First a little background, Mona and I weren't born as mutants, we were human before. I won't go into details of how we became what we are and all that because Mona doesn't like people knowing." Venus said giving an apologetic look to the turtles.

"We understand." Leo said.

"So this started when she was human?" Leo asked.

"Yea, Mona was in 10th grade and I followed in 9th, a year before we would be mutated." Venus began taking a deep breath.

"Mona and I were attractive, you could say as humans." Venus said shyly, prompting a laugh from the brothers at her modesty.

"Mona was far more popular than I, she was outgoing, never afraid to speak her mind as you can tell (making the turtle's chuckle again). She had a lot of boys who tried to get close, but they were a waste of time. Mona brushed away most, but one boy stuck. Ryan Smith." Venus said with venom in her voice making the brothers wonder about this boy who seemed to be the conflict of the story.

"Believe me, he was gorgeous. Even Mona was swayed a little and let me tell you that is no easy feat. Ryan refused to give up when Mona ignored his advances. He sent her flowers, complimented her constantly, and even went as far to charter a limo for Mona and myself to and from school. He was the son of some rich diplomat, and he thought money would win Mona over." The turtles listened carefully as Raph was boiling with anger as he listened to this rich prick trying to gain Mona's attention.

"Mona wouldn't have it though, we came from a rough background that I won't get into, but money was the last thing that Mona wanted thrown her way. Mona wasn't impressed by fancy cars and flowers, or compliments she heard a thousand times before. Ryan seemed to catch on that she wouldn't be wooed with the normal things so he switched tactics. He gave her nothing, but his undivided attention, trying to prove he didn't need money to make her fall for him. Mona gave in eventually, but to tell you the truth I think she only did so to get him off her back. (The turtles chuckled and Raph smirked.) Mona was never interested in him, but I think to some extent his opinion mattered because he had paid so much attention to her. Since Mona was always confident about herself, her confidence could be easily broken. When we were human Mona was on the dance team at school. She had always been a natural so when she was accepted to join the dance team it was a big deal. No sophomores had ever been accepted. Mona took extra care to make sure she was always thin and in shape, but Mona had always had trouble in some areas. I suspect it's just genetics from our parents." Venus said pausing for a moment, contemplating on how to explain the next part.

"Raph, you're obviously bigger than your brothers, but do you do anything different than them?" Venus asked breaking away from the story for a moment. Raph thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't think so, I mean I lift weights a little bit, but not enough to cause a huge difference."

"Right, and Donnie you appear to be skinnier, more limber than your brothers. You still have muscle, but it's different from your brothers, right." Venus asked moving to the next brother.

"This is true, I have always been on the slimmer side." Donnie spoke while his brothers shook their heads in agreement.

"So there's were my example comes in. Why, if Don and Raph are brothers, you appear to be different. Even though you seem to have the same life style." Venus pondered out loud coming back in to the story.

"The answer is body types and genetics. I was always smaller than Mona and I probably always will be. I am slimmer and Mona tends to go to curvier side, which was perfectly fine to me and especially to all the boys that followed her. However, Mona always got self-conscious when she could never get her thighs to become slimmer or her…. Umm…..-."

"Ass." Raph said smirking as his brothers all face palmed, their red banded brother could be so crass.

"Raphael!" Leo spoke sharply.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't check dat out." Raph said innocently.

"That's not the point Raph" Leo sighed.

"No it's quite alright, I'm sure Mona would be happy hearing someone appreciated her *cough* behind, because Ryan certainly didn't. But, like I was saying, Mona was very unhappy that she couldn't just be slimmer like every other girl, but she eventually got used to the fact that she would probably always be that way. She even started to make jokes about it, saying she'd rather have something than nothing." Venus said chuckling a little.

"Me and her both" Raph chuckled as he received a smack by Leo.

"What?" Raph growled as Leo shot him a '_you make one more comment about Mona's ass I'm going to kick yours'._

"Sorry Venus, please continue." Leo said turning back to Venus.

"Anyway, Mona had started to get used to have a curvier body and I was really happy she'd had gotten over her self-esteem issue. Ryan, however was just getting started, once he saw Mona becoming comfortable and more confident she started to flirt with other boys and started to drift from him. He was insanely jealous. He did the only thing he knew he could to get Mona to stay with him. He broke her down little by little, stripping away her hard work to become comfortable with herself. It was little comments at first. 'You're going to eat _that'_, 'Aren't those jeans a little _tight', '_You look a little_ fuller'. _Shallow crap that Mona didn't deserve to hear." Venus spoke softly, her eyes becoming misty.

The turtles looked angry at the fact that a guy would stoop that low to make Mona, or any girl for that matter, feel bad about themselves.

"Mona started to eat less, telling me she only wanted to drop a few pounds and that was it, but I could sense something more was behind it. I didn't want to push her to tell me though, so I kept quiet." Venus paused, seeming like she didn't want to go in to the next part, but took a deep breath and continued.

"It only got worse as the weeks went by, Mona started to look unhealthy, and she was trying to juggle dance, school, and me. Ryan started to increase he's comments, becoming so cruel. They stopped just short of basically saying she was fat. Mona soon started not eating anything, I begged her to stop, saying she didn't have to listen to his lies, but she brushed me off saying it didn't concern me. Me! Her own sister! We had a big argument and I went off to the library that day." Venus said stopping to catch her breath before she continued, the memories flashing back to her.

The turtles were looking absolutely livid (especially Raph) at this point, feeling sorry for Mona.

"I came home that day expecting Mona to come out and scold me for being gone so long, when I didn't see her anywhere. I dashed through the dorm we shared on campus, fearing the worst, and my fears came true when I saw Mona unconscious on our bathroom floor, a pile of blood next to her with blood trickling out of her mouth. I suspect she threw up and that her body couldn't take the lack of fluids in her body, causing the blood. I called 911 and they rushed Mona to the Hospital. Long story short, she was released a month later and we had a big talk about her problem, she promised to stop, but she never went to a rehab center or at least a group therapy. I was worried she would relapse but, she never did. Until now. I don't know why she's doing it again. She's never dated since she broke it off with Ryan so I don't know the cause this time. I only wish I could help-."

"What are you doing!?" Mona said from the door, she had disappeared through a little bit ago.

Venus whipped her head toward her sister, a mixture of horror, shock, and sadness flickered on Mona's face. Venus tried to speak but, no words came out. The brothers all remained silent as they avoided contact with Mona.

"You told them about 'it'? Mona questioned, betrayal seeping into her voice.

"Look, Mona they're not going to judge you, Don asked-." Venus said trying to reason with her sister.

"Spare me please, I can't believe you told four strangers my personal shit, Venus! How dare you! You don't have that right!" Mona said raising her voice.

"Mona we were the ones who asked if she could tell us so don't be mad at her, if anyone were the ones to blame." Leo said standing up, while his brothers nodded in agreement.

"That's not the point, I don't care if you begged to know. She should have kept her mouth shut." Mona hissed before turning to her sister once more.

"I have never brought up any things about you from the past, and you know what I'm talkin' about." Mona said roughly.

"You wouldn't." Venus started fearing what Mona was about to say.

"NO! YOU'RE RIGHT I WOULDN'T, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM BETRAYING MY TRUST IN YOU!" Mona shrieked her stance becoming stiff, the turtles all looked concerned, fearing Mona would do something rash.

"Ya know what? I'm going out tonight, and if you know what's good for you Venus de Milo, you won't try to follow. Am I clear?" Mona said tightly as she stared down her sister, Venus shook her head solemnly.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, don't take a step out of this apartment and keep off your foot." Mona said a little bit gentler then her previous tone.

Sure, she was pissed as Hell, but deep, deep down Mona knew she meant no harm. The turtles watched in silence as Mona walked swiftly up the stairs the must've lead to her bedroom. Venus sighed as she heard the door slam. The turtles looked back to her with empathetic looks, but Venus just sat quietly. Mona appeared not 2 minutes later with a sling backpack, dressed in what looked like ninja gear. Tenssen war fans where were strapped to both of her upper thighs and a pouch clung tightly to her hips holding something in it. She wore a black leather jacket and a pair of blood red spandex instead of black, with her red sports bra to match.

"Are you a ninja?" Mikey asked, Mona rolled her eyes.

"Gee what makes you think that, can't a girl just carry weapons on her?" Mona answered with sarcasm.

"Wait, do you know ninjutsu?" Leo asked, now even more intrigued by Mona and Venus.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner folks, now can I go, I have work I gotta get too?" Mona replied. Venus perked up hearing that.

"I thought you worked only on weekends." Venus stated clearly confused. The turtles were confused as well, Mona had a job? How?

"I'm not going to 'Animal', it's a job for Miranda. Some dick ran away before his court date, lucky me." Mona stated dryly trying to avoid contact with her sister.

"I gotta head out, I should be back in a couple day. Three at the most, we'll talk when I get back. Be safe okay Venus." Mona said trying not to sound as upset as she was.

"You're a bounty hunter." Don asked shocked, putting two and two together.

"Yup, that'd be me. It was nice meet you guys, we should do this again sometime, considering were the only mutants in New York." Mona said as she turned to start walking to the roof entrance.

Mona hoped the turtles would disregard all of the story Venus had just told them.

"Bye, Venus!" Mona called as she closed the door leading to the roof, Mona got out her head phones. She hung them around her neck as she scrolled through her music.

* * *

Venus sighed as Mona took off, the turtles all stood in silence until Don spoke up.

"Is she safe doing that alone?" Don questioned looking toward Venus.

"Probably not, but I can't stop her, she does what she wants." Venus replied moving to get comfortable on the coach once again.

The turtles all looked at each other with sympathy, Venus seemed to care a lot about Mona and they wanted to help for some reason.

"What if one of us follows her, makes sure she's safe." Leo suggested. Venus's head shot up as she stared at Leo.

"You guys would really do that, I don't want to inconvenience anyone." Venus said speaking softly.

"Don't worry, think of it as a thank you for telling us about Mona even though it back fired on you." Leo replied gently.

Venus nodded, "I would really appreciate it."

"Then it's settled, now who wants to go-"

"Me." All heads turned to see Raph, who had spoken up.

"Really, Raph you sure bro. You are both are kinda hot headed..." Mikey started to say, but was cut off by a growl coming from Raph.

"C'mon Leo trust me this once to do something alone." Raph begged, which caught Leo off guard, Raph never begged. For anything. Leo pondered for a moment before shaking his head and agreeing.

"Just follow her, don't make contact. Okay?" Leo commanded.

"Got it." Raph said before running to the door he saw Mona exit. Leo sighed, hoping everything would go smoothly.

Leo turned to Don to signal their departure when Venus spoke up.

"Actually I have a request myself. I won't be walking for at least a couple of days, so would you guys be opposed to staying here until Mona gets back. I don't want to be alone and defenseless if something should happen." Venus said shyly, the three turtles looked shocked at first, but as they thought about it, it seemed wrong to leave her alone and injured.

"I'll call Master Splinter and let him know of the situation and see what he recommends." Leo said before pulling out what must have been a phone and walking away to talk in private. Venus gave a confused look, before Don noticed her confusion.

"Master Splinter is our father, so to speak." Don explained.

Venus nodded when they heard Leo come back. "That was fast." Venus thought to herself. Leo spoke softly to his brothers, explaining something about, April's, three days, and going to be scolded for them leaving him in the dark alone, was all Venus could make out before they turned to face her.

"Looks like were yours for the next three days, Duddette." Mikey said excitedly.

Venus giggled as she suddenly remembered they hadn't eaten yet. "So you guys like cold pizza?" Venus asked chuckling, as she gestured to the

cold pizza, untouched and forgotten on the coffee table.

The brothers all laughed as they sat down to eat with their new friend and possible ally.


	3. Chapter 3

Mona jumped from roof to roof heading in the direction Miranda's notes said he was headed. Mona thought back to what had happened at Miranda's, as she stopped to calculate her next direction to head to.

* * *

_Mona's P.O.V (Back at Miranda's that Afternoon)_

Luna and Michelle arrived about 5 minutes after I had finished talking to Emily. They entered quickly as I ushered them to the living room, quietly, so they wouldn't alert Miranda about this secret meeting. Emily arrived about 5 minutes after they did with Nate trailing behind, looking glum. I smirked and held back a snicker, knowing fully that I had cock-blocked him. Em and Nate had been dating for 3 years, I had learned when I met Em. Emily, once again, didn't look surprised to see a mutant, I had begun thinking that something was wrong with this group of people that I continued to meet. Anyway, we all gathered around the living room. I was on the lazy boy, Nate and Em on the couch, and Michelle on the love seat with Luna curled in her lap. Luna and Michelle are gay and I fan-girled every time I say them. Luna was a super cute girl, she had these big blue eyes that complimented her blonde (almost white) wavy hair. She reminded me of Venus with her slim body and soft curves. Michelle was built more like me though, a little meat on her bones. She had green eyes that seemed to turn brown, and dark brown hair that was cut into a 'pixie' (she taught me about hairstyles, otherwise I would've said it was just short.) They had been dating since college I had heard, and between you and me, I think Michelle wanted to propose! *Squeal*.Okay, Okay no more fan girl.

"So, what's this about Mona?" Michelle questioned looking over to me.

"Yea, you're worrying me, you never gather us like this. Are you okay!?" Em said speaking quickly.

Em was a petite Asian, long black hair that flooded over her shoulders, porcelain white skin, and dark chocolate eyes. Nate was half Indian, so he sported olive skin, contrasting Em's pale complexion. He had forest green eyes and dark hair. They were defiantly the ultimate ethnic couple.

"Yea guys don't worry, it's not me. It's Miranda." I explained.

"Miranda? What about her?" Luna asked panic seeping in and if I didn't know better some guilt as well.

"She's been acting strange, I came here today to visit when I found her crying, pretty badly. This cycle has been going on for a while I've noticed. I don't think she's gone a week without crying since…. I don't even know. Point is, I want to know why and I have a feeling it's about her boyfriend and if I find out if he has been-." I said starting to rant when Michelle cut me off.

"Wait, Mona, didn't Miranda tell you?" Michelle asked having confusion plastered on her face. I looked around to find everybody mirroring Miranda's face.

"Well, obviously not, if you're asking me about it, tell me what. What hasn't been Miranda been telling me?" I said getting annoyed, it wasn't like Miranda to keep things from me.

"Umm….. I don't know if it's our place to tell you." Luna said quietly, avoiding contact with me, probably sensing my anger starting to rise.

"Michelle, tell me now!" I demanded, knowing she'd be the only one brave to face my anger. Michelle held a face of guilt, like she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Look, Mona maybe she just forget, she probably didn't-." Michelle started before I cut her off, Luna started to whimper, curling into Michelle as my temper flared.

"Forgot what, what did she forget!" I hissed getting angry that I was left out of this little secret.

"I'm sorry Mona, but I can't tell you it's not my place." Michelle said stiffly as she got up hand in hand with Luna, tucking Luna behind her slightly, protectivley.

"I'll let Miranda tell you, call me when this is sorted out. Kay, Mona."Was all Michelle said as she and Luna quickly excited the apartment.

I stared in anger and shock that I had just been dismissed like a child wanting to open their presents early. I quickly whipped my head to Nate and Emily who had said barley anything during the whole conversation.

"Well, are you going to dismiss me too?" I hissed venomously, I knew I shouldn't have been mad at my friends, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Why was I being excluded from whatever this secret was?

Em's shoulders were shaking slightly, she was crying. What the hell was going on? Emily was about to answer, but Nate beat her to the punch.

"Look Mona we know you're angry, but don't take it out on us." Nate stood up as he spoke me like a child, just as Michelle had. His green eyes bore into mine, and I could see a mix of anger, and sympathy swirling in them.

"C'mon, Em. Let's go." Nate said breaking contact with me.

"Umm... yea, sure. I'm sorry. Bye Mona, I'll talk to you later, Okay." Emily said being pulled by Nate toward the door.

I said nothing as I heard the door closed. I sighed roughly. So much for getting to the bottom of that problem. I decided I might as well head home early since Miranda still seemed to be asleep. I started toward the door when a packet on the kitchen table caught my eye. As I got closer, I saw my name on card lying on top of a folder. I flipped the card over reading the message, _'Mona, I thought this could be an interesting job for you. If you're __reading this it means I'm in my dance studio. Come down and see me and we can talk it over.' _It read. I flipped open the packet to find all the papers necessary for my bounty jobs. I scanned the packet quickly. I don't know why this was so interesting, it seemed like a normal case to me. I quickly looked at where he was suspected to be last. I'd talk to Venus when I get home about it. I put the papers back and put the note back on top. I sighed sadly, wishing I could figure out what was bothering Miranda. I shook my head and headed out of her apartment though her French door, jumping back down into the alleyway to head back home.

* * *

I snapped back to reality when I sensed someone approaching me from behind. I took a deep breath and whipped my Tenssen fans and whirling around, my defense stance present. I saw no on behind me, I could've sworn I heard someone. I tucked my fans away, appearing to drop my guard and turn back around. I faked turning my music back on and started to the edge of the building, about to jump to the next roof when I heard footsteps come closer. I quickly back flipped of the ledge, landing behind the figure, taking out my fans once more. My eyes adjusted to a familiar figure before me with his hand up in a truce symbol. I put my fans back again and put a hand on my hip. Raphael. He was undoubtedly the sexiest mutant I'd ever , he was the only mutant I'd ever seen, other than my sister and I, but he was still hot. He was huge, easily a foot taller than me. Muscles rippled underneath his dark emerald skin. Cracks and chips littered his dark brown plastron. Protective padding adorned his knees and elbows as arms were wrapped in white tape, along with his 3-digited hands. A black belt wound around his shell and waist holding his Sias in place. Golden eyes pierced through the night sky, glowing, as they looked into mine. A blood red mask wrapped around his eyes making them shine even more. Rips weaved their way through the tails of his mask giving him that 'Rebel' look. He voice had been rough when he spoke to me earlier, and I could tell he held a Brooklyn accent like me. I snapped from my thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your following me, eh, big guy." I spoke walking closer.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just checkin' me out." Raph said teasingly.

"Har, Har, you wish, but seriously why are you here?" I asked preparing to jump to the next roof. A faint blush painting my face at the fact that I had been called out on checking him out.

"Can't a guy just take stroll?" Raph said causally.

"Not when said guy is taking it behind me. Now, I gotta go, so take your stroll somewhere else, Kay sweetie." I said is I lunched from the ledge landing on the roof across from it.

I heard a thump behind me, already knowing who it was.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" I asked turning around. A smirk crossed his face.

"Not when a hot lizard lady is givin' the order." He replied walking closer.

"I figured you could use company." Raph said stepping in front of me.

"Company's not really my thing, but thanks." I said turning to continue on my way, hoping he'd get the message, even though I secretly wanted him to stay.

A big, rough hand wrapped around my waist pulling me back, flush to Raph's plastron.

"Maybe I could make it become yer' thing." Raph said his voice going low.

I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his hold. I sighed knowing he wouldn't let go until I said yes.

"Tell ya what, Red. I'll let you tag along, under the condition that you don't interfere with _my_ work. Kay." I said trying in vain to pull away again.

I didn't appreciate being man handled, but with him I felt safe. Raph just smirked at my response.

"Like, you had a choice, babe." He said as he let me go, I stumbled slightly, backing away.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say. So we bouncin' or what big guy?" I asked as I put some space between us.

I didn't want him to see the goose bumps on my arm or hear my pounding heart.

"Lead the way, Doll." He said chuckling. I snorted at the nickname and jumped from the roof, knowing Raph was following close behind.

* * *

I had to go to 'Animal' first to talk to Shelby, since I would probably be missing my shift this weekend. I stopped on the roof of the club. Raph landed next to me.

"What are we doin' here?" He asked. I smirked as I removed my weapons storing them in my bag.

"I gotta talk to someone about me skipping work." I said simply.

"I work here, so don't say anything that'll get me fired." I said looking sharply at him, but with a teasing glint in my eyes. He just huffed and tried to look offended, but it came off as a pout.

"C'mon, Red, no need to pout." I said in a motherly tone.

"I don't know, my confidence just took blow, but a kiss could make it better." He said smirking as he walked closer, reaching out for me.

I laughed as I shook my head and flipped of the building, landing at the back entrance. Steve was there, as always, guarding the door. I put on my flirting face knowing it would make Raph jealous, he didn't think that I knew that he was trying to make a move on me. Little did he know, was I'd been around the block a couple times. I knew how this game worked. Steve and I flirted a lot, so this would be perfect. I stepped out of the shadows hearing Raph land behind me. Steve was pretty attractive for a human, brown hair and forest green eyes, he was built too. Not as much as Raph, but we still flirted around, it was all in good sport so why not? Steve had a girlfriend, so it was harmless. Raph didn't know that though. Steve recognized me as I stepped closer.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sexiest lizard around, finally comin' back to me, Mona." He said as I giggled and stopped in front of him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You wish honey." I purred as I pushed myself against him.

He knew about my secret, that I wasn't human. It's a long story, but he stepped on my tail by accident one day, and when I screeched, he knew something was up.

"Babe, ya know not to tease me like that." he said whispering in my ear slit, I laughed and I wrapped my tail around his left calf.

"Who said I was teasing?" I said innocently as I tried to pull away mockingly.

"You're asking to be punished, Mona." He purred pulling me back to him. I heard a growl come from behind.

"And you're askin' for a face full of fist, dude." I heard Raph's voice coming closer as he yanked me away from Steve.

Steve wasn't surprised by the way he looked, after seeing me I'm sure it didn't surprise him. I sighed.

"Teasing over." I thought to myself. Raph place an arm around my waist as he stared Steve down.

"Quite a boyfriend ya got there, Mona." Steve said chuckling, I went to protest when Raph cut me off.

"Ya and if ye' got a problem wit it you can talk to me." Raph said short of growling.

I yanked myself away as I shot him glare which he equally returned. I turned away and entered the door behind Steve as he stepped aside to let me in. I heard Raph follow me, but not before bumping (rather hard) past Steve. As I went to walk up the stairs to speak with Shelby a hand yanked my wrist back. I spun around my eyes darkening with anger.

"What." I hissed, trying to full my hand away. Déjà vu much.

"What the fuck was that all about." He hissed back at me anger coating his words.

"What the fuck was that?! You're really asking me that. What was that whole boyfriend bullshit?" I questioned angrily.

He seemed to hesitate, I took that opportunity to yank my hand back and storm up to Shelby's office. I didn't hear Raph following me.

"Good" I said to myself.

I reached Shelby's door and opened it only to have my innocent eyes burned. Shelby was on her desk with a guy on top, they were clothed, but I could tell that wouldn't last. I coughed loudly to let them know it wasn't okay to get any further. The guy whipped his head up and Shelby looked slightly out of it. She quickly came back to reality though, when she saw me standing there. The guy rushed out of the room avoiding eye contact with me. Shelby blushed and tried to avoid my eyes as well. I decided to give her a break and not tease her, I needed to get going anyway.

"Hey Shelby, I just wanted to say I won't be working' this weekend, sorry." I spoke quickly.

She nodded, not responding. I said a quick bye and rushed back down stairs. I felt bad for her in some ways, how'd you like to be walked in by one of your employees, a mutant no less. I walked down the hallway back to the back door, when I noticed Raph was nowhere to be seen. My stomach dropped in disappointment.

"Did he go back home?" I wondered as I walked past Steve saying goodbye.

I scaled the wall and jumped back onto the roof. I stopped when I saw a figure perched on the roof a couple feet away. My heart seemed to lighten as I realized he had been waiting for me. I really liked this guy and I'd only known him half a day. I don't know what possessed me, but I strode over to him quickly, pulled his head down to mine and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was like I had just been reborn. His rough smell of pine trees and a strange hint of mint surrounded me completely. He reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around me. Lifting me a good three inches from the ground. He pressed his lips to mine sweetly. I pulled away when I needed to breathe, but found myself wishing I didn't have to. I opened my eyes and stared into his amber ones that seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. I coughed lightly and looked toward the floor, he got the message and set me down keeping his arms around me. I started to back away, thinking it was a mistake to kiss him. He looked concerned as I pulled away.

"Why'd ya do that?" he asked gruffly, I just looked at the ground embarrassed that I had just kissed him.

"Mona?" Raph said.

"I DON'T KNOW!?" I shouted making Raph step back.

"I don't even know you and I feel this...string bringing me to you. I have this feeling of need to be around you. I felt so sad when I thought you had went home, so when I saw you up here, I just wanted to, I don't know, make sure you were really there." I said rambling and finishing with my lame excuse at the end, taking some breaths to calm my heart down.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it. It was a mistake. My hormones took over. Let's go." I said quickly, before I made an even bigger fool out of myself.

"So that's it, you just want to pass it off as a mistake. Were the only mutants in existence Mona, something we **_should_** take for granted. I know you felt something special, so why not try." He said stopping me in my tracks.

"Try what?" I asked stupidly.

"Try being a thing, if it doesn't work out then there's no hard feelings, but, I think we should.. ya know give it a shot. I like your fieriness, your spirit. You seem to really care for Venus and you're smart, witty. I want to get ta know ya better." Raph said mumbling toward the end.

I took a deep breath, should I do this? What would happen. I wanted to get to know him too, but... would this blow up in my face one day?

"We can try, I suppose." I said quietly turning back to face him. Raph looked to me when a small smile broke out on his face. He walked to me and laced our fingers together.

"Okay. Now, don't we got a guy to catch?" He asked looking at me.

"Hell Yea! Let's go." I said smiling up at him before I started to run and jump over the roofs pulling Raph with me.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, Please bare with me. Thank You for reading. I'll try to update tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Venus woke up to the smell of something delicious wafting through the house. After Mona had left last night, Venus and the boys had eaten the cold pizza and chatted until Venus yawned, which prompted Don to go into doctor mode. He demanded she get some sleep, saying if she wanted to heal nicely, running low on sleep wasn't the way to do it. Venus had just laughed as he tried to command her to go to bed. Leading was obviously more in Leo's area of expertise, but she complied anyway. She had given them the location of their guest bedrooms and bathroom before she retired for the night. They had 4 quest bedrooms built-in, in the event if Mona's friends came over or for any other reason. It seemed silly to Venus to have so many extra bedrooms, but hey, it was Mona's money that built them so she didn't have the right to complain. Venus padded (hobbled with her ankle) out to the kitchen in an over-sized shirt that had been washed way too many times. It was so thin it was almost sheer. Venus had a tank top on under, and a pair of sleep short on. Venus had been really lucky that Luna's (Mona's friend)designed clothes. Luna had hooked up Venus with a fully stocked wardrobe of clothes that had been modified to fit around her shell.

Venus walked into the kitchen to see Mikey cooking and Don sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Leo was nowhere to be seen, however,.

"Where's Leo, guys?" Venus questioned while she poured her own cup of Joe.

"He went back to our home earlier this morning to get some things we'll need while staying here." Don stated.

"Basically, Mikey's video games, and just some extra weapons." Don said looking to Mikey who gave a cheeky smile in return, before turning to Venus.

"Hope you don't mind we used your food Duddette." Mikey said looking down back to the food making sure it wasn't burnt.

"No, of course not. Not when it smells this delicious." Venus said while sipping her coffee. She was really and tea person, but since they had run out there was nothing she could do about it.

"Alright, food's served guys." Mikey said already piling his food on a plate.

"I see you guys found where plates and stuff were located." Venus said with a chuckle

Mikey practically drooled over the food. "Yea we kinda just looked around the kitchen." Mikey said with a nervous laugh.

Venus just giggled and waved him off, while gathering food on her plate. Mikey had made eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, omelets. Venus just stared in awe at the feast.

"Isn't this a bit much Mikey?" Venus questioned breaking a piece of toast in half.

"Are you kidding, have you seen four mutant turtle dudes eat before? You should be lucky Raphie isn't here or I'd be making three times more." Mikey replied.

Venus just laughed and ate the delicious food. The boys and Venus talked and joked while they ate. Venus really enjoyed their company. I mean she loved her sister, but it was refreshing to have other mutants like herself to talk to. They had just finished breakfast and Venus and Don were doing the dishes while Mikey was telling an embarrassing story about Don, much to his chagrin. They set the extra food aside for when Leo would come back. Venus excused herself to go take a shower.

"You guys can watch T.V if you want?" Venus asked making it sound like a question, wondering if they watched T.V.

Her question was answered when Mikey shouted enthusiastically and dashed for the living room. Don just sighed and refilled his coffee before trekking after his baby brother. Venus laughed slightly and headed to her long awaited shower.

* * *

_Don's P.O.V_

I heard Venus laugh, before it faded away. Once we heard a door shut, Mikey turned around with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" I questioned while sipping my coffee.

I loved coffee, it was like drinking liquid gold that gave you super powers (A.K.A hyped you up on caffeine.)

"You totally dig her man, you get all starry eyed when she talks and you look like you want to take her right there." Mikey said (and quite loudly).

"Mikey!" I hissed.

"Keep your voice down! And so what if I….. harbor feelings for Venus." I said quietly, not even trying to deny it.

I knew if I denied it Mikey would just pester me even more, plus what he said was true. I loved watching her mouth move, the way she spoke captivated me like no other. The 'taking her right there' was just Mikey being stupid and perverted as usual.

"HA! I knew it you liked her! Donnie's in Love!" Mikey shouted.

"Michelangelo, if you don't shut your mouth now I will be forced to shut it for you." I growled out, I didn't need Venus hearing this.

There's no way that she would feel the way I did in two days. I would steadily try to get closer, and then maybe we could become closer than friends, but that wasn't going to happen if Mikey kept screaming like a turtle with its head cut off, declaring 'my love'. He quieted down quickly after hearing my threat. He sat down on the floor with a huff and turned on the T.V. I had to watch whatever stupid cartoon Mikey wanted since I didn't have my lab or garage. I had asked Leo to bring me a couple of my books to keep me entertained, but for now I was forced to sit and watch brain numbing T.V. Leo came back about ten minutes after we had sat down to watch T.V and I wanted to bow down to him. I don't know what Mikey was watching, but I couldn't bear it anymore. He must have seen my relieved look because he handed me my book I had requested with a chuckle. He headed over to the kitchen when I let him know we had saved him some breakfast. I had just begun reading, slipping into the books contents with happy sigh, when a crash sound from the right. I saw a broken vase and a guiltily looking Mikey next to it. I sighed in annoyance, Venus is really going to regret having us stay over. Leo looked ready to blow a fuse at Mikey when Venus burst from the bathroom. She quickly hobbled over to us, trying not to put pressure on her foot, wrapped in nothing but a towel. A very small towel. Small. Very small. My brain started to malfunction as I took in her heated skin. Steam rolling off from the temperature change from the bathroom. I watched as water droplets traced the contours of her body. Her hair was wet and wavy the water weighing down her natural curls. I snapped out of my reverie when she spoke.

"What happened, I heard a crash. Is everything okay?" She said, her jade eyes darting to each of us.

Leo seemed to be frozen on the spot staring at her, and Mikey didn't seem to fare any better.

"We're all fine Venus. Mikey, being the clumsy turtle he is, accidentally knocked over one of your vases. We apologize for making you worry. We'll clean up the vase." I spoke trying to focus on her face and not her scantily clad body.

She smile and said a quick 'ok' and 'thank you' before returning to the bath. I grumbled under my breath about stupid brothers before snapping Leo and Mikey out of their daze. Leo blushed while Mikey just smiled like an idiot.

"Clean up the big pieces of the vase Mikey, and I'll go look for a broom and trash," I said leaving to find a trash can and to calm myself down from that picture burned into my mind.

* * *

_Raph's_ _P.O.V_

I was on fucking cloud nine, Mona agreed to 'try' with me! I felt content for the first time in a long time. In some ways I felt stupid and out of my mind. I met this chick 2 days ago and already I felt this overwhelming feeling of protection over her. I just wanted to make her happy. After hearing all that shit about Ryan I really wanted to worship her, make her feel special. And I don't do special. A smaller part also wanted to find Ryan and beat the living shit out of him. Mona was perfect to me. She was smart, feisty, sexy, and most of all she seemed to have a really big heart, even if she was hard on her sister. We had taken off in the direction Mona pulled me to, and that girl could run. She easily flipped and turned, bouncing from roof to roof. I know Leo had said not to make contact, and he probably is not gunna take me dating Mona that great, but whateva'. We stopped on the roof of an old apartment building. I think we were near the border to Jersey, but I couldn't tell. We took so many turns I lost direction. Mona jumped down from the building, I jumped on the fire escape and then down next to her. She motioned a 'be quiet' noise with her finger.

It was early in the morning, but we still had to be extra careful about humans seeing us. I nodded and followed as she crept toward what looked like a back door to the building. She took a dagger from her pouch ( so that's what she had in there) and jammed it in the lock turning it swiftly effectively breaking the lock. I whistled low, impressed. She turned giving me a smirk. We entered the building and she seemed to be looking for something. I stood waiting until she made a move, I intended to keep my promise. I wouldn't interfere, girlfriend or not I'm sure Mona would get mad. She seemed like she would be like me, refusing help. I'd step in if it looked like she was struggling. She spied a set of stairs that must've gone up the levels of the apartment. She motioned for me to follow. I must say I got a great view walking behind her. She stopped at one of the levels and opened the door leading to a hallway lined with doors.

"This is where Miranda's report said his last living arrangement was, I don't think he's here now, but there might be a roommate or girlfriend who could tell us something." She explained.

We walked down the hallway and I was a little leery. What if someone saw us? A mutant turtle and lizard walking past their door. I guess Mona figured no one would believe anyone who claimed to see mutants at eight in the morning. She stopped abruptly at a door, #304. She put her ear (or ear slit I should say) against the door trying to make out any noise. She stood back up looking to me.

"Back up." She told me quietly, I looked at her confused, but did as I was told.

She backed up a couple of steps, placed her tail on the ground steadily, instead of having slightly lifted like normal. She rocked back on her tail like a chair and violently kicked the door in. Damn, her legs are strong, she was like a kangaroo (don't tell her I said that). The door easily gave into the pressure and ripped away from the hinges. There was a scream and a shuffling sound from inside the apartment. Mona strode in while I followed in awe, she could kick a door down and bust locks. Was there anything this chick couldn't do? We entered a tiny apartment. From my judge we must have been in a slummy part of town. The apartment was beat down and old. Mona walked into what seemed like the only bedroom in the apartment. I nearly laughed at the sight in front of me. We just walked in on two people tryin' to get it on. There was shirtless guy, and a girl who was slightly behind him in a bra and shorts on the bed.

"Seriously, is it, like national sex week?" Mona groaned, I looked at her confused, but she gave me of a look of_ 'Don't ask'._

I just chuckled as she turned her attention back to the people.

"Who the fuck are you, freak?" The guy growled.

"You better shut the fuck up fore' I pound your face in. I'm looking for someone who used to live here." Mona said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yea, what's it to you, babe." He said looking Mona up and own.

What the fuck was wrong with this dude, he had a girl in bed and he's making moves on a mutant lizard? Wan't he at least shocked?

"Look, fucker, I could give shit less about killing you and your little blonde bimbo over there, but I need questions answered and if you don't want to coöperate, I'm sure we could around a meeting with your dick and my knife." Mona growled pulling out a dagger and stepping closer to the man.

The man shook his head and backed up.

"Okay! Okay! Jesus chick, do you always go around making threats to people's dick?" he said standing up.

"Only, when I need to sweetie. Now, do you know of a guy named John? I wouldn't lie, my hand might just slip and this knife will go through your family jewels, understand." Mona said, pinning the guy on the floor and holding him there with her legs.

I just watched from the doorway. This was highly entertaining. The girl in the bed had slipped a shirt over her head and was looking down at herself ashamed. I felt bad in a way, she probably didn't know what was going on and Mona had insulted her, but hey, I'm not interfering when Mona's throwing dick threats around. I did sit on the edge of the bed, alerting the girl of my presence. She quickly slid to the back of the bed and stared at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure Mona didn't mean that whole bimbo thing." I said gesturing to Mona who was getting info from the dude.

She just nodded and looked away. I shrugged, nothing I could really do. I'm not about to comfort some girl I don't know, as she looked like she might faint any minute. I stood up as Mona had released the guy.

"Thanks for your coöperation. Oh, and if you tell anyone about us, I will find you, and you can just forget about having kids." She said with a sweet smile implying what she had said earlier.

She turned around and walked towards me as I was leaning on the door frame after I had got up off the bed.

"Let's go." She said as we walked out of the apartment, stepping over the broken door and exciting the building the way we had came, climbing back up to the roof.

"So what's or next move, doll." I said, hoping for some action.

Mona looked upset.

"Nothing. John doesn't exist, that guy said he didn't know of any John. Plus, he said he's been liveing there for 3 years, which doesn't add up. John would've lived here for at least a couple months is what the report said before he scrammed. That was my only lead too, and I don't think the guy was lying. I'm going to go back to my friend Miranda's to get more info on this case." Mona said sighing roughly.

"I'll take you back to our house-." She started to say before I cut in.

"The fuck you are." I said cutting her off.

"Why do you need to go alone?" I said, she could get hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could've done something.

It was getting light out, she could get into danger.

"This isn't a conversation that involves you, Raphael." Mona hissed.

I paused, she hadn't called me by my full name since I had met her. Hell, she hardly said my nickname since I met her. I grew angry, my temper rising. What if The Foot or Purple Dragons thought she was one of us, they could attack her. I knew the minute they saw her as a mutant they would bring her back as a pet for 'The Shredder'.

"Mona, you're a girl, a mutant girl, but still a girl. What if someone attacked you, there are people out there who would love to capture a mutant." I paused.

I didn't want her to know about The Foot, or 'The Shredder', the less she knew, the better.

"I know what you're taking about. I am aware of the Purple Dragons and The Foot clan. I do own a T.V. Raphael. How dare you think I can't hold my own in a fight? I was not trained in ninjutsu for nothing." Mona spat, clearly not liking my idea of trying to protect her.

"Look, Mona since you agreed 'try' with me I get the right to-." I started, sounding like Leo with my bossy tone, but Mona would have none of that.

"If I'm going to be treated like a doll you can yank around then I take back what I said, I should've known that all you would try to do is try to force me become this weak female. I knew that it was just my hormones talking. I don't want to see you again, and I certainly do NOT want to be your girl." Mona said coldly.

"I was stupid to think you could feel such strong emotions for a guy you met two days ago. Go back to your brothers and leave me the fuck alone!" She snarled before she turned and flipped of the building.

I stared at her retreating figure wishing for once I would've kept my mouth shut.

* * *

_Mona's P.O.V_

I was so fuckin angry. I know now why Elsa was such a bitch to Anna about Hans. It's because she was right. You can't like someone without knowing who they truly are. I rushed to Miranda's house trying to clear my mind. I slowed down after hiding behind a metal tube. I didn't hear anyone approaching so I stepped out of my hiding spot. I wanted to make sure that fucker didn't follow me. I was a fucking ninja for god's sake, I wasn't some helpless female that needed rescuing. I took some calming breaths before I took in my surroundings trying to get my bearings. I recognized the part of city I was in, I turned before bounding over the roofs again heading to Miranda's, ready for an interesting conversation.

* * *

_Raph's P.O.V _

I kicked a vent on the roof angrily, I just wanted her to be safe. I wanted to make sure she didn't get jumped by the Purple Dragons or The Foot. I sighed, knowing I'd never find her. I was about to turn and try to find my way back to Mona's house when a scent caught my noise. My head snapped up, I could follow Moan's scent trail! It was still fresh so I would have no problem. I sniffed the air as I jumped from roof to roof turning when I felt her scent drift. I knew Mona was probably going to be pissed as fuck and she was going to yell that I had flowered her, but her ensuring her safety was worth it.

* * *

_Venus's P.O.V_

After the shower incident Don wouldn't look at me, which bugged me greatly for some reason. I had these strange feelings around him, I tried to brush it off as excitement for meeting another mutant like me, but I felt as though it led to something more than that. I was currently in the garage fixing up Mona's bike, when I heard the door open. It was Don. My stomach started to knot with anticipation.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could use a little help. I'm pretty good with mechanics." He said walking closer.

"How'd you know I was down here?" I asked getting up, trying to make myself presentable again.

My hair was falling out of its ponytail and I know I had smudges of dirt and grease on my forehead from wiping it with my hand.

"I saw you walk down here and I wanted to know if you'd want any help." Don said squatting down near the motorcycle.

"Oh." I said.

Way to go Venus, real intelligent.

"Is this your bike?" He asked picking up a tool and fixing something on the back I must've missed.

"No, it's Mona's, I don't have a death wish, unlike her." I said sighing, I hated motorcycles, too dangerous.

Mona, of course lived for danger.

"Raph's got a bike like this at home." he said putting the tool down and picking up another.

"Mona and Raph seem to be similar, I get a vibe of rebel from his cracked plastron and tattered mask." I said, hoping I didn't just offend his brother.

"Yeah that's Raph alright, always the hot head, I think he's interested in Mona. I've never seen him volunteer willingly to just go follow someone." Don said with a snort, standing up to face me.

"That's not a good combination, Mona's too impulsive. I think since she broke up with Ryan so long ago, she vies for attention. She wants someone to approve of her, she'll jump into something not really knowing her true feelings." I said worrying that didn't happen with Raph.

I mean he seemed to exactly the type of guy she'd go after. Don didn't respond, but nodded in agreement. I decided this would be a great break time for meditation.

"I'm going to meditate, would you like to join me?" I asked untying the apron I had on for when I worked out in the garage.

"Sure, would you mind if Leo joined us? I think he's getting pretty close to beating Mikey's face in." Don asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all, the more the merrier, right?" I said exiting the garage and flicking the lights off.

We headed up stairs where Mikey had hooked up his video games to the T.V and was begging Leo to play with him.

"Hey, Leo do you want to meditate with us?" I asked getting closer, and possibly saving Mikey from a world of pain.

Leo looked like he was about to kill, but it quickly shifted to relief as he heard the word meditation.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." He said walking toward Don and me.

I heard Mikey grumble as he turned back to the T.V. as I led the way to our meditation room. I opened the door that Mona had gone through to go to the training room the other night. The stairs led down to the training/workout room while another door to the side was strictly for meditation. I demanded we have separate rooms, I didn't want to meditate in room that smelled of sweat. I opened the door stepping in and closing the door behind the brothers. I flicked the light on and grabbed a lighter on the table near the door, going around to light various candles. The room was quiet simple. Tatami mats lines the floor while the walls had Japanese cherry blossoms painted on them. There was a speaker in the corner because sometimes I liked to listen to various nature tracks. I gestured for them to sit as I sat down myself, closing my eyes. I peeked on eye open to see Don staring at me, but tried to cover it up. I stifled a laugh. I closed my eyes and let the beating of my heart echo in my ears. I slipped into a tranquil state letting my mind go blank. During these times I always tended to drift back to the night we had been mutated.

I will always remember that night. The night my innocence was taken away by a man named Hun. He had been introduced to me when I had awoke in a room without Mona. I knew who he was, he was the leader of the Purple Dragons. The gang Captain Filch revealed before he died. I never uttered a word about who Hun was or told his name to Mona. I know that the minute I revealed it, Mona would fly into a rage and go on a hunt for Hun. That night of the transformation I had truly seen Mona's 'Beast'. She had dodged all the henchmen kicking or punching their throats, rendering them useless. She had yanked me away from Captain Filch as she pounced on him. He whipped a vile out of his pocket and smashed it against the side of her face cutting her skin and letting the poison seep in. She dropped to the floor screaming in pain. She started to grow a tail, her skin seemed to rip and repair itself replacing it with the green she retains now. Once her transformation was over she remained unconscious, I turned to Filch my face filled with horror. I tried to escape the room, not wanting to leave Mona, but I know it's what she would've wanted. He caught me before I could escape, I squirmed trying to get away but, I wasn't nearly strong enough. Fear raked through my small body. I shook violently as I started to cry silent tears. This man had done something to my sister and now he was planning to do it to me. He took out another vial and smirked evilly. He pinned my wrists behind my back as my front pressed against him. I think he got off on that. Sick Bastard. I pleaded, begged, did anything to make him stop. I remember the glint of the pocket knife as he took it out from his jacket. He slowly dragged the cold metal against my fevered skin. My breath came out in ragged pants, as I waited for pain to come, and did it come. It came like a never ending hurricane. He had cut a gash on my shoulder and poured the liquid over the blood, sealing my fate. I felt like my body had just been thrown into flames. He dropped me to the floor before going to sit at his desk again watching my pain. I felt my blood sizzle and mix with potion. Everything stung, my mind went into override trying to block my pain sensors. I think I finally just blacked out from the pain. I woke up to see Mona in her new body crouched over Filch's, ripping out his what appeared to be his heart. I heard the rip as she put her foot to his chest and pushed. The blood whipped up and covered her like a dusting of snow. Her eyes were black, like a never ending void. She dropped the organ and slumped to the ground. I heard Filch mumble Purple Dragons before blood gurgled out of mouth before sealing his death. I didn't have the time to inspect my new body, and I found myself dragging Mona out of the room and down the hall. I felt numb inside, my body seemed to be controlling me. I hurried into a room before someone saw us. I washed Mona getting the blood of as she remained unconscious. Once I was done cleaning her I picked her up and slung her on my back... or shell at that point. I didn't see anyone around and we didn't bump into anyone. I spied a rowboat on the side of ship set it up to be lowered in the sea. I didn't know if we could get back home, but I had to try. I set Mona in the boat and lowered it as quietly as I could. I hopped in and lowered it until we were in the ocean, feeling the boat rock to the gentle caresses of the sea. I released the rope and picked up the oars rowing to gods know where. I don't know how long I rowed before Mona woke up. She didn't remember anything from the transformation or killing Captain Filch.I reassured her that everything was fine. Mona took over the oars and I drifted off to sleep in my new and strange body.

I snapped back from the swarm of memories, opening my eyes. My face felt wet, I lifted my hand up to find I had been crying. I stood up quickly alerting Leo and Don of my movement. They looked up at me in worry seeing my tear stained cheeks. I ran (limped) out of the room hearing Don call me name before the door slammed behind me. I whipped open the door at the top of the stairs and dashed to my bedroom next Mona's, closing my door gently. I walked over to my bed and curled up hugging a pillow to my chest. I wish I hadn't upset Mona. I should've kept my mouth shut. Now, she wasn't here to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay. She wasn't here to sing my favorite songs until I was lulled into a soothing sleep. Mona wasn't here to wake me up from the nightmare I was trapped in from 5 years ago.

* * *

_Mona P.O.V_

I stopped abruptly, nearing Miranda's house. Something felt wrong, my gut twisted up in worry. I tried to shake of the ominous feeling as I jumped onto Miranda's balcony as I had did a day earlier. I opened the doors to find Miranda sitting on the coach reading, she looked up when she heard the doors close.

"Mona, hi. What're you doing here?" She asked setting her book to the side.

"The case that was sitting on your table, it didn't make any sense. It's a dead end." I said flopping in a chair.

Miranda looked at me confused, but seemed to realize what I was talking about.

"Well, that's because that case is fake." She said calmly, getting up and walking over to a closet door.

"What the fuck, what are you trying to pull? I just threatened a guy tonight and you're telling me that it was fake!" I yelled standing up.

What the hell is going on around here? First Miranda has some big secret I can't know about, and know she's making fuckin' fake bounty jobs. I am beyond pissed.

"Calm down Mona, I did it on purpose." Miranda sated before continuing as she pulled a box from the closet.

"I have information on the possible guy responsible for your sister's *cough* incident." Miranda said as I dashed from my seat to where she was holding the box.

"Are you serious? You found that fucker?" I asked breathing heavily.

I had told Miranda awhile ago about Venus's rape, since Miranda was a state worker she could get inside info.

"Yea, I've been digging around for someone in the Purple Dragons who stood out, I don't think it was a lowly subordinate. Someone at my company caught me snooping around gang business and suspected I was involved with them. I threw them off when I made the fake profile of the job you read about, to make it look like I was investigating some gang member that ran away from his court date." Miranda explained setting the box down and opening it to reveal its contents.

"I think it's their leader Hun, I found out that he had been ordering Captain Filch around. I'm still not sure why you guys were the only ones taken or why you were turned into mutants, but Hun might have the answer you're looking for." Miranda stated.

I backed away, I had searched for so long for any clue to help with my mission. Now, when I was so close, I was…..afraid? What would happen if I brought this up with Venus? I also didn't want the turtles interfering in any way, I took a deep breath before grabbing the box and sealing it again. Miranda looked at me confused.

"I want to be with my sister when I go through it, after all this is about her." I said speak softly. Miranda hugged me, catching me by surprise.

Our moment were cut short by a noise outside of Miranda's apartment. I quickly stood in front of Miranda and whipped my fans out of my bag. I stalked toward the door, hiding in the shadows was a figure that appeared to be looking for something. I almost hissed. I put my fans to my side and walked out on the balcony.

"Raphael, you better have a good reason for being here or your ass is going to be kicked to Jersey." I said slowly watching as he stiffened and turned.

"Look, Mona I know what you're thinking, but I just wanted to make sure you stayed safe." he said slowly not moving to get any closer.

"Wise choice" I thought to myself.

"But, that still doesn't sway the fact that you ignored my commands for you to leave me alone. If my subtle signals weren't enough I'll say it clearer. I don't want to be around you right now, you have no place being here and stalking me." I said watching his face turn into a scowl.

"You're being real stuck up Mona, I'm only tryin' to make sure you didn't get hurt or killed because that what friends do, but you've made it clear you don't want anyone around. Now I know why your sister gets so frustrated with you, I would too if I had to live with ya'. It was my fault for thinking you could be anything but a bitch, I feel stupid for thinking I actually wanted your ass." He spat at me before he jumped up and disappeared into the night.

I felt my knees grow weak. I only ever wanted attention, and I liked the attention Raph gave so I stupidly played the role of a love-struck teen and I got hurt. He's right. I'm nothing but a bitch… but a bitch with a mission. I stood up pushing my feelings aside and made my way into Miranda's apartment.

"You okay babe?" Miranda asked sensing my sadness, but I put on a smile and reassured her that everything was fine.

"There's another thing I wanted to talk to you about 'Manda." I said slowly hoping she wouldn't shut me out.

"Sure, anything Mona." She said sitting down while stood a couple feet away.

"What are you hiding from me?" I questioned hardening my gaze, telling her not to play dumb and lie to me.

"…. It's nothing." She said staring at her feet.

"THE FUCK IT IS!" I screamed my anger finally exploding from the day's previous events.

Miranda flinched as I yelled at her.

"I just don't feel comfortable telling you right now." Miranda said standing up and locking her gaze on mine.

I stepped back like I had been slapped, which might've hurt less than Miranda, my closest friend, saying she didn't trust me and wasn't comfortable around me. Miranda looked sad as she dropped her gaze.

"I hope you can understand." She said avoiding eye contact

I nodded stiffly.

"I understand, I understand perfectly. I understand that you and I are no longer friends. Relationships are built on trust and we obviously have lost that. Thank you for all you've done for me, but it stops now." I said gravely as I grabbed the box from table and brushed past her.

She tried to catch my arm, but I yanked past her.

"I hope you're happy." I whispered as a jumped from her balcony.

I jumped a couple roofs away before I stopped and crumpled to the floor, my emotions overflowing. Tears streamed down and sobs racked my body. I had screwed over everything in my life. My sobs started to slow down as I stared of into the glittering lights of New York, feeling weak for the first time in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mona's P.O.V_

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I felt like crawling up and dying. Dramatic, right. I had just lost my best friend and possibly others. I had made an ass out of myself to Raph and I'm sure Venus was worried sick about me going off alone. I haven't moved from my position on the roof I stopped at after Miranda's. I felt like a piece of my heart just ripped away. Everything had been going smoothly. I had found someone who accepted me, and a mutant know less, even though we hadn't known each other that well. I should've know it would've bit me in the ass. I had possibly found my sister's rapist, but who knows how'll she react and I had lost my best friend. What a shitty day this was turning out to be. The sun had risen, but like the day before dark clouds covered the sky. Rain started to fall making my hair stick to my face as it ran over my body. I guess I had to head home sooner or later. I caught a glance at myself in a reflection of a metal tube on the roof. My hair was messy and wet clinging to my scaly face, my mascara had smeared and crusted on my tear stained cheeks. My eyes were puffy and my lips chapped from running so much. I looked like a hot mess, and I couldn't find it in myself to give a shit. I stood up and grabbed the box I had dropped when I had sunk to the floor. I started to walk to the edge of the roof when I heard a distinct thud behind me. I spun around clutching the box to my chest. Men in flashy clothes surrounded me, they looked like a gang, nothing I couldn't handle. I dropped my box and cursed, my fans were in my bag. By the time I got them out it would probably be too late. Hand to hand combat it was. I stood waiting for someone to make a move when I felt a sharp pain in my upper thigh. I looked around my vision clouding as I sank to knees once again. I slumped to the ground before I felt someone pick me up. I blacked out as I was thrown over a shoulder and carried off to god know where.

* * *

_Raph's P.O.V_

I was sitting on a roof top trying to blow off some steam fore' I headed back to Venus's place. How was I going to explain that I had just told her sister she was a heartless bitch that I had dated for day while disobeying Leo's order not to make contact? Fuck. I felt bad about what I said, I mean I had basically told her that her own sister couldn't stand her. Double Fuck. I wouldn't say sorry though, I mean I just wanted to make sure her ass didn't get abducted and I get verbally attacked? Fuck that! I huffed while standing up, I kind of wish we'd never run into these mutants. I had a dick outta myself. I let my hormones take over after seeing Mona, and I hurt her and myself. I sighed and decided I had to go back to Venus's and explain to Leo what happened, maybe leaving out the whole kiss and half-dating shit. I bounced over the roofs trying to trace back to the apartment. I finally reached it after stopping a couple times to question where I was. I jumped onto the roof and opened the door I had exited the night before to follow Mona. I walked down the stairs to see my brothers gathered around the living room and Venus nowhere to be seen. Leo saw me and stood up abruptly.

"Why are you here? Where's Mona?" he said confusion seeping into his voice.

"Long story short, I made contact, she didn't want help. Stubbornness on her part, she accepted help, plus travel time, dick threats, another argument, Mona disappeared." I said shortly, giving paraphrases.

Leo looked shocked, and mad.

"I thought I said not to make contact?" He said sharply.

Oh God, here he goes with his 'I'm the leader, you should obey my every damn command' shit.

"Look, Leo she's a ninja like us, she sensed me and caught me off guard revealing my 'following'." I stated trying to be remain calm.

Wasn't my fault she tricked me into thinking she didn't know I was there, only to catch me a second later.

Leo sighed.

"We'll talk about when we get back to the Lair. We're staying her for another day or so until Venus is able to get around a little better on her foot. I talked to Splinter, he's staying over at April's. We're going to be in trouble for leaving him in the dark though." He explained.

"Whateva… where's Venus anyway?" I asked looking around.

Leo and Don exchanged looks while Mikey just looked like he was ready to pass out on the couch. I saw his video games on the floor. Leo must've gone back to the Lair. Mikey probably begged him to.

"Venus, Leo and I were meditating earlier today, when Venus stood up quickly with what looked like tears coming down and dashed, or hobbled on her foot out of the room. I think she went to her bedroom, she hasn't been out since." Don summarized while Leo nodded.

I just nodded slowly, understanding, but not really knowing what to say. These mutants seemed to have a lot of past problems.

"Did Mona say where she was going?" Leo asked locking his gaze on mine.

I racked my brain from our fight, trying to remember.

"I think to someone named Miranda, Mona needed more help on the case and she wanted to go there." I said shrugging it off like no big deal, even though that is what caused our big argument.

The guys didn't need to know that though.

"I'm starvin'. there anythin' to eat 'round here?" I asked rubbing my plastron, not having anything to eat in a day or so was taking it's toll.

"Raph! This is Venus's and Mona's home we have no right to-." Leo started to scold me when someone spoke up.

"You're allowed to eat Leo." A voice called from above.

We all looked up (except for Mikey who was passed out) to see Venus coming down the stairs.

"If you guys are staying here this makes my home your home." Venus said coming closer.

I would've never pegged Mona and Venus to be sisters. There were great physical differences, but personalities too. Mona was like me, hotheaded, feisty. Venus reminded me if Leo and Don had a child (that's a mental image I don't want to picture again *cringe*). Venus was calm like Leo and she seemed smart, not that Mona probably wasn't, but Venus seemed to be 'Donnie smart'.

"We just didn't want to impose Venus." Leo said bowing.

Venus just chuckled and waved him off.

"Do you guys mind if we have pizza again?" Venus asked while walking to the kitchen.

Mikey's head popped up so fast I thought the kid's neck was gunna snap.

"No way! Dude I would eat pizza everyday if I could." Mikey said sighing dreamily.

"Dude, you practically do." I said rolling my eyes.

Venus just laughed and pulled out what looked like a cellphone.

"What do you guys want?" She asked looking at all of us.

"I don't care." I said flopping on the couch.

"Whichever you like." Leo said while Don nodded in agreement.

Mikey had a thoughtful face on. Uh oh.

"I'll have a cheese pizza with anchovies, green peppers, onions, Canadian bacon, chicken-." Mikey started to list off as Don went up behind him and smacked the back of his head.

I chuckled. Mikey put so many things on his pizza it was like the Supreme of the Supremes'.

Venus giggled.

"How about supreme, it that alright?" She asked dialing in a number.

We all nodded watching her place the order. She ordered and gave them an address. An odd thought hit me, when Venus hung up the phone I spoke up.

"How do you have it delivered? I mean you can't exactly answer the door." I asked.

Venus laughed and shook her head.

"I always give them the address of Miranda's, a friend of ours, address. Then Mona will usually go get it, but that'll be my job tonight if you guys don't mind coming with?" she questioned looking nervous that we would refuse. Miranda's. The place Mona went too. Shit.

"Of course Venus, we'll come along." Don said speaking gently, he totally digs her, I could see it.

Venus looked relieved before she turned to me furrowing her eye ridges.

"Speaking of Miranda's, where's Mona, weren't you following her?" She asked worriedly.

I opened my mouth, but shut it. What was I supposed to say? I had called her sister a bitch, a detail I'm sure Mona would tell her about when she saw her sister. Leo jumped in sensing my struggle for words.

"Raph tried to tail her, but Moan caught on and disappeared. Raph spent the night and early today looking, but couldn't track her. We're sorry." Leo said twisting the truth a little, but it was at least a reasonable answer.

Venus nodded, her face relaxing into a sad smile while nodding. I could tell she was worried about Mona and for some reason I feel like she needed to be.

* * *

Venus's P.O.V

I was extremely worried, but tried to keep my face neutral so I didn't worry the guys. Mona and I had a 'sibling bond' is what I called it. We had these weird sensations whenever one of us was in trouble or sad, angry, etc. Strong emotions is what triggered it; I had concluded when I had talked to Mona about it when I first felt it. Mona shouldn't be alone, Purple Dragons could find her when she was on her mission. I didn't want Mona possibly running into Hun, which could unravel secrets I wanted to keep wrapped. I sighed and tried to keep my head clear of those haunting memories. I had spent most of the day locked in my room after the meditation ordeal. I know Leo and Don must have wondered what happened, but there was no way I was prepared to tell our origin story. I figured it was about time we headed to Miranda's so I called the guy's attention from the T.V that they had taken refuge to after they explained Mona's disappearance act.

"Are you all ready?" I asked strapping my Bo to my back and making my way to our weapons closet.

They nodded and stared in wonder as I opened the closet doors to our collection of weapons. I wanted to see if Mona had taken all of her daggers with her.

"What's in the glass box?" Raph asked drawing closer to the box.

"That's Mona's 'Nightmare', her Naginata." I said sighing sadly.

"Before our Master had the 'accident' he was very fond of Mona. She reminded me of you Leo." I said softly drawing Leo's attention to me.

"Mona was older than me, she took the weight of the world and never let it drop, no matter what happened I was always Mona's first priority. Mona bared a lot of grief and anger in her heart, shutting the world out and focusing on making our life better. Our master saw a scared and lost girl in Mona, he wanted her to be happy. He treated both of us like our daughters, but always secretly favored Mona. He nicknamed Mona 'Beautiful Nightmare'." I said grazing my hand across the box while the guys nodded.

"Mona, was deadly with weapons, by 9th grade she had mastered almost all known Japanese weapons along with archery. She grew and our master became very proud. Mona became stronger and bigger, defending me through everything. Mona, however still held her emotions in and that became what I call 'The Beast'. Mona's anger can consume her to the point of no return, and I fear one day she might not come back." I sighed heavily while the brothers looked at me with sympathy.

Raph looked guilty for some reason, but I brushed it off.

"On Mona's 15th birthday, our master had her choose her 'partner' he called it. Our master had a belief of relationships with weapons. He believed that not only did a master choose their weapon, but their weapon choose them. Mona was locked in the dojo for 3 days, I heard nothing from her, and she didn't even come out to eat. On the fourth day she emerged with her weapon, the Naginata. For the first time in my life, Mona held an expression of peace and contentment. She became one with that weapon. When she trained it was like watching the weapon mold into her." I said opening the box, but not daring to touch it.

The guys looked to each other sensing my slight daze. I quickly snapped the box shut and came back to reality.

"After our master…. disappeared, Mona refused to pick up the weapon. She switched to the Tenssen fans and never looked back. I keep it here in the event Mona will someday want to become its master again." I stated quickly while I shut the closet doors.

I skipped over our master's details. I didn't want to reveal much about the accident or how we came to know our master. I know they were probably confused by the holes in the story, but it would have to do.

"Let's go." I said before heading to the roof entrance.

They all nodded, but didn't say anything. We gathered to the roof before Don swooped me up bridal style. I didn't protest knowing he wouldn't let me jump with my ankle. I pointed the way as we dashed from roof to roof. The day was cool, rain sprinkled the ground as we flew over the buildings. I stopped them at the roof right before Miranda's balcony and had Don put me down.

"Okay so as you probably guessed Miranda is our friend, so she's seen mutants before, however I don't know if she'll expect this many, so if she faints or anything don't panic." I said while they chuckled.

I signaled for Don to pick me up and we jumped down onto her balcony. I was set down and I opened the balcony doors stepping into her warm apartment. The turtles followed behind me cautiously, probably not wanting to scare Miranda. Sobs and sniffles directed my attention to the couch where I saw her curled up in a ball. The T.V ran in the background, but I could tell that wasn't what was bothering her. I sped over as quickly as I could with my ankle.

"Miranda! Are you okay?" I asked sitting by her and taking in her appearance.

She had red puffy eyes and tears trekked down her face a mile a minute.

"Venus I'm sorry, I should've just told her. She hates me, I acted like such a bitch!" she sobbed after hearing my voice.

I looked back to the turtles who were standing with confused expressions mirroring my own.

"Miranda…..Miranda!" I yelled a bit, shaking her shoulders to try and snap her out of her grief.

She calmed down for a second, breathing heavily as a few lone tears trickled down. She looked so guilty.

"Miranda tell me what happened, is this about Mona?" I asked trying to get her to look at me, but she avoided all eye contact.

"I said I didn't trust her, I basically said fuck you to her face." Miranda whimpered as I jerked back and stood up.

Mona may be protective of me, but that didn't mean I wasn't either. Friend or not I wanted the truth from Miranda.

"What did you say to Mona, I want the whole story now!" I commanded, wanting to know what happened to my sister.

"Mona came over to ask about a case when we got distracted by something outside, I didn't ask, but she seemed sad when she came back in. I have been feeling down lately, but Mona saw it and wanted to know why. I kept brushing her off though. Tonight she seemed to have enough, she demanded I tell her. I didn't want to tell Mona that….. I didn't want to tell her my boyfriend was abusing me. I was too embarrassed, I knew how Mona would get. She would demand his name and track him down. I didn't trust her enough and I paid the price. Mona seemed to be worked up about something when she first came here so my added stubbornness was the last straw. She said we were no longer friends, she told me she hoped I was happy and I felt like my heart was ripping in two. Mona left and I caused it; I tried to stop her but she ignored me. I was a coward and I didn't want to feel judged so I lied and Mona didn't deserve it!" Miranda sobbed covering her face, I sat down and held her letting her tears drip not my skin.

She continued on before she seemed to drift off into a dreamless slumber. I set her down carefully back on the couch brushing her hair that stuck to her face away. I covered her with the blanket she had with her and kissed her on the forehead. Miranda cared deeply for Mona and she made a simple mistake. Mona was probably crying her eyes out, and I've have only seen Mona cry a handful of times. Mona only cried when something major happened and this counted as major. I was now extremely worried, if Mona was depressed or crying her guard would be down. She could have been kidnapped! I turned to find the masked brothers nowhere. I walked back to the balcony to see them looking down. I understood, I bet it's hard to hear about some strange girl being abused. I had never felt such rage hearing that, but I composed myself for Miranda's sake. Their heads snapped up as a closed the doors behind me.

"She's asleep." I explained while the giving understanding nods.

"However, Mona might be in trouble. If she's crying, like I think she probably is, her defenses are down. She could've been attacked." I said starting to panic.

Mona was a good fighter, but she has never faced a gang like the Purple Dragons.

"I want to search the roofs near here to see if she's around. I know the Mona wouldn't have traveled far if she was really upset." I said, silently begging they would help.

"Of course Venus, we'll help out. Mikey go north, Raph west, Don and you can head east and I'll go south." Leo commanded looking to each of us.

"We'll regroup in 20 minutes back on this roof." Leo said before he took off south while Raph and Mikey went in their respective directions.

Don picked me up and we hurdled over the roofs searching for Mona or any sign that she had been around the area. Don and I hadn't been searching for 10 minutes when a ringing noise filled the air. Don stopped and set me down before whipping out what looked like a phone. I noticed it looked like the one Leo had used to call their 'father'.

"Hello? Okay… yes, I'll tell her. We'll be there soon. Bye." Don spoke quickly before hanging up and turning to me.

"I think Mikey found something of Mona's, a back pack." He said picking me back up.

"We're going to regroup so you can take a look." Don said speaking softly. I nodded, my body felling numb. What happened to Mona? We quickly located the brothers standing on the roof we had taken off from. Mikey must've called the others as well. We stopped and I was set down gently. I saw Mikey holding a sling backpack. My eyes started to get misty as I quickly went over and took the bag from Mikey's hands. Mona's war fans laid in the bag along with some other items that belonged to her. I let out a strangled sob; Mona would never leave her weapons alone. Mona must've been attacked or abducted.

"My guess is going to the Purple Dragons, they would love to capture a mutant and use them for more experiments." Leo said, assuming what I was already thinking.

"We need to find Mona, she's always taken care of me and now I need to do the same." I stated clutching the bag close to me.

"We'll come too, you are our friends now, and we help friends." Leo said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said softly trying not to cry.

"We should head to April's and tell Master Splinter." Leo said starting to head in the direction of 'April's' I'm assuming.

"By the time we do that Mona could be dead." Raph said stepping forward.

"Yea, normally I don't agree with Raph, but for once he might be right." Mikey said earning a glare from Raph.

"Leo, we don't know when Mona was kidnapped, that could have been hours ago. We should take action now." Don said strongly. His brothers looked surprised, I guessed that Don wasn't one to typically jump into action first.

"How do you propose we go about doing this, we don't know where Mona is _or_ if it really is the Purple Dragons? I was just assuming when I said it might be them." Leo said pointing out the flaws in his brother's ideas.

The stayed silent not knowing how to argue his point.

"Leo is right guys, we need to formulate a plan before acting rash. We could endanger Mona if we don't do this carefully." I said turning to look at the brothers.

They nodded and looked to Leo for instructions.

"We'll go to April's and ask Master Splinter what he recommends." Leo ordered as I stood numbly staring at Mona's bag. I noticed her cellphone wasn't in her bag.

"Wait!" I shouted drawing their attention to me.

"Mona's phone isn't in here which means it was on her when she was abducted. I can trace it, and even if the people that took Mona took it off her, we should still be able to track it to their hideout." I said getting excited at my discovery, hope rising in my chest.

I whipped out my phone from my pouch and activated the tracer I had put in both phones in the event anything like this ever happened. A map appeared on the screen with a red dot at the current location of Mona's cell.

"I've got it, let's go!" I said signaling for Don to pick me up.

"No. We need to consult our father first." Leo said closing his eyes in a '_my word is law' _way.

I growled and wiggled my way out of Don's arms.

"Fine go consult your father _I'm_ going after _my_ sister." I said harshly before turning away.

"Venus, you can't go." Leo said stopping my by grabbing my upper arm.

"You are not my master nor leader. I appreciate your guy's help, but maybe this is where it stops. Go back home, I can take care of my own problems." I stated simply not letting my anger get the best of me.

"Venus. You're injured. Do you think it would be wise to try to rescue your sister in that state." Don said softly staring at me.

"I'm not going to let an injury stop me, Mona risks everything for me. I can't sit back and not do the same. Mona is strong, but not against a whole gang." I said making my decision firm.

Leo sighed and let go of my arm as I stared him down.

"Fine, since you seem to be dead set on your decision we have no choice but to follow." He said giving up in arguing with me.

"It looks like the cell phone is in a part of the Bronx. When we get closer it'll give me a more specific location." I said as Don started to lift me.

I was getting really used to his muscular arms surrounding me.

"Well, what are we waiting for duddette, let's go and save your sister!" Mikey said with enthusiasm while he jumped of the roof toward the Bronx.

Don, Leo, Raph and I (being carried) ran after him.

* * *

_Mona's P.O.V_

My body felt like flames had licked my veins clean. My head pounded and opening my eyes was a struggle. I instantly regretted that decision as bright fluorescent lights entered my vision. The room I was in was white everywhere, if it had padded walls it would've been an insane asylum room. I struggled to get my bearings as shivers raked through my body. I must've been drugged. Fuckin' bastards. I sat up with a groan and took in the room again. There was a weird structure on the wall I was facing. It was like a big glass box had been attached to the room. It was a room in a room. Breathing holes had been placed along the top. Nothing resided in there so I pushed it aside for now. I tried to get up, struggling a little before regaining my balance. I walked forward to hear something clink behind me, I turned to see a chain attached to a cuff around my right wrist mirroring my left.

"What the fuck, how did I not notice that." I quietly hissed to myself.

The chains were long I must admit, I could easily move around but, I only got so far before I had to stop. I caught a look at myself in the reflection of the glass box. I looked rough. I tried to run my finders through my hair while wiping under my eyes. Mascara came off on my webbed fingers, but at least I didn't have it under my eyes anymore. I licked my lips trying to wet them while I inspected the room. The chain was mounted to the wall on a plaque of some sort and I could tell no matter what I did, it wasn't going to come off the wall. I struggled to remember what happened. I looked down at my thigh and saw a trickle of blood from where I must've been injected. I only remember being picked up before I went out completely. I strode toward the glass box in front of me. I could only get about five feet away from it before my chains would stop me. I still had all my clothes on but my pouch around my waist had been taken. Shocker. I didn't see my bag anywhere or the box from Miranda's. They must've taken it or left it there not caring. I also realized my phone wasn't in my jacket pocket. Shit, I could've activated the tracker if I had it with me. Venus had installed trackers in both our phones when we had got them. It seemed weird to me that they must've searched my clothes but didn't remove them. Well, whatever. I sighed, what now? I didn't have any weapons or phone so what was I supposed to do. Venus probably wouldn't think it was weird if I didn't come home for a couple more days and by then I might be dead. I sat down and tried to meditate and slip into the Dream Realm. It might be my only chance to reach Venus. I wasn't very good at spirit walking though so this could prove to be more of a challenge for me. I was slowly slipping into the spiritual world when I heard someone enter the room. I jumped up and whipped around. A boy, 15 at most, stepped in. He seemed to be a gang member, if the tattoo on his right arm wasn't a hint. He smirked as he walked over with a tray of what looked like food. He set it down where I could reach it, but far enough that I couldn't reach him. And here I thought all Purple Dragons were stupid. The Purple Dragons must've been behind this because no other gang had tattoos like the one the boy was sporting. I growled at him and tried in vain to reach him, he laughed at me and took a step just out of my reach. He smirked again and turned to exit the way he came. I didn't even notice the door while scanning the room, it seemed to melt into the wall as it closed when he exited. I looked down at the food and eyed it suspiciously. I don't think that they would give me poisoned food to make my die, but that didn't mean they couldn't give something to make me weak or sick. I ignored the food and walked back to where I had been before I had been interrupted. I tried to slip into mediation again, but I just couldn't concentrate like before. I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked around the room once more. I didn't know what to do, one again I felt weak and useless. My eyelids started to feel heavy as I nodded off. I gave in knowing there was nothing more I could do in my current situation. I may as well regain some of my strength while I was in here. I hoped Venus would feel something was wrong and look for me. For the first time in my life I really needed my baby sister her to help me.


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator P.O.V

Venus and the brothers arrived in the Bronx with Venus giving directions periodically. They eventually stopped on a roof that Venus's tracker/phone showed where Mona's phone should be. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. Typical for a Purple Dragons hideaway.

"Alright we enter through the back and search the place thoroughly for Mona. Venus stay by one of us with that injury. We move swiftly, avoid fights if possible. We don't need to alert the whole building we're here, we don't know how many there are." Leo commanded giving a quick glare to Raph's direction with the avoiding fights comment.

Raph just snorted, and looked away. They all nodded to Leo's orders and went to the rear of the building. There were no Purple Dragons in sight. Leo found himself confused, Purple Dragons never left their turf unprotected. Leo quickly disregarded his confusion and brushed it off as pure luck. They descended the side of the building while Don helped Venus down. Since Venus was a mutant her healing factor was faster than humans. Venus was almost healed from her sprain, but one wrong move and it would sprain again. Venus felt fine going down the side herself, but Don still insisted he help. They reached the ground and Leo inspected the door. It didn't appear to be booby-trapped, but it seemed too simple. Don walked over with Venus following to take a look at the lock. Don smirked silently, a pad lock. Don asked for Raph's Sai and easily picked the lock without damaging the weapon. Raph grumbled about a scratch, but Don knew he was just uneasy about his weapon acting as a lock pick. The door opened with ease and to all the turtles amazement there were no Purple Dragons to be found. Venus went to move forward when Leo stopped her.

"This isn't right. This is a trap, Purple Dragons don't just abandon one of their hideouts. Mona might not even be here." Leo said not wanting to enter the strangely abandoned building.

"Weren't you the one that said we'd search the building thoroughly?" Venus questioned.

"The circumstances have changed." Leo stated stiffly, looking around.

He felt uneasy, this situation didn't sit right with him.

"Leo we need to hurry up, Mona could be in danger. You wouldn't hesitate to enter if I was one of us, would you?" Don questioned.

Leo looked ashamed as he shook his head and pain flashed through Venus's eyes. Venus had to remember that she had not known these mutants for long and she was asking them to risk their lives, but it still hurt when she heard what Don asked followed by Leo's response.

"You're right, let's go in." Leo said removing the hand he had placed on Venus's shoulder to stop her.

The followed Venus as they took in their surroundings. It was what normal warehouse looked like. Abandoned and rundown. Venus started to lose hope, Leo was probably right. Mona's phone could've simply been dropped here to throw off Mona's location. They walked further in, inspecting the house, looking for any hint that Mona might be there. Venus sighed as they continuously came up empty handed moving throughout the house. Venus sat down on a crate trying to think of what to do. Suddenly she remembered, how could she have been so stupid? The Dream Realm! If Mona was here she would be able to feel her. Venus closed her eyes and tried to drift off as quickly as she could, praying Mona was really here. She let her mind wander trying to find Mona's chi. Venus was suddenly knocked back by a surge of emotions. Anger, sadness, confusion, anguish, fear, helplessness. She gasped, opening her eyes as she found herself on the floor. Don kneeling over her with the other turtles standing behind him.

"She... She's here, I can feel her. She's close. I can feel her emotions." Venus explained while Don helped her up.

"I don't understand. We've searched the whole place and no sign of anyone or anything." Leo said sighing, for once he was running out of ideas.

Don's head suddenly snapped up.

"Hidden passages! We haven't looked for anything indicating a secret door or stair case. I didn't think Purple Dragons would use them but it's possible." Don said speaking fast.

Venus didn't need to be told twice, she rushed over to the nearest wall and started tapping, poking, and prodding everything in sight. The boys watched as she furiously inspected the wall until stopping abruptly and dropping to the floor. Don was about to rush over thinking her collapse was from her weak ankle, but stopped when Venus stood and grabbed her Bo. She raised it high before plunging it into the old wood floor making it groan under the force and collapse in on itself. The floor fell as it cracked beneath the weight of Venus and took her down with it.

"Venus!" Don shouted as he rushed to the gaping hole, only to find her standing on her uninjured foot balancing her fall.

Don sighed as he realized she was fine. The other turtles had followed behind Don when Venus fell and sighed breaths of relief as well. She motioned for them to come down. They jumped in joining her, just as they were about to ask why she had done what she did, men jumped out from all direction. Don had been right, this was a Purple Dragon hideout, and a big one too. Two dozen men surrounded them with crude weapons of all sort. Venus was the closest to one of the men, as he stepped closer and inspected her.

"Ya know for a freak yer' pretty hot. This must be the one The Boss was talkin' bout'." A blonde haired punk said trying to step closer to Venus.

The turtles were about to jump into action as the man reached to touch Venus's face when Venus flipped backward kicking him in the chin with her uninjured limb.

"You know for a Purple Dragon you're stupider than they say." Venus hissed tightening her grip on her Bo.

The man was helped by 2 others to get to his feet while he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that." He said taking out a machete.

"I'd like to see you try." Venus said motioning him forward.

"You all watch, once I'm down with this freak we'll take on the others." The blonde man commanded to the others.

He must be the leader, all the turtles thought to themselves. What was even more surprising was that the others listened, Purple Dragons did what they wanted when they wanted. The turtles watched as Venus approached calmly and twirled her staff. They'd step in if Venus needed help.

"Ya, I'm defiantly right. You're the one The Boss wants, you must be that freak's sister." He said charging at Venus with his machete.

Venus simply stepped aside and hit the middle of his back with her staff sending him to the floor. The turtles snickered silently as she smirked at him.

"Do you hold a mutant lizard here?" Venus asked wanting to know if it really was Mona.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to ya babe?" He said standing up and leering at Venus.

Venus's eyes narrowed as she charged him deflecting his knife with her Bo, and she quickly knocked him to the ground once more. She knocked the knife out of his hands and sent her Bo into his stomach with a muted thud. She placed a foot over his neck and began to press, giving him a limited air supply.

"Don't ever call me Babe! Now tell me where my sister is or so help me I will crush your throat right now!" Venus hissed dangerously.

The man smirked up before looking to the side and mouthing something to one of his subordinates. A whoosh was heard before Venus felt something stab her upper arm. She jumped back and yanked it out. The turtles growled as they saw Venus sway on her feet. Don rushed to help when he felt a sting hit him as well, he looked to Venus and found her collapsed on the floor. Don struggled to stay awake. His brothers seemed to suffer the same fate he did. It was a trap, Venus was distracted by fighting and the turtles watched unaware of their surroundings. So much for trained Ninja skills. The Purple Dragons shot them with darts while their guard had lowered as they watched their friend battle. The turtles collapsed as they drug overtook their system making them succumb to the darkness and to their unfortunate fate.

* * *

Mona's P.O.V

I think I've been here for a half a day at least, but the hours seem to blur together. Different men came in to bring me food that I refused to eat. However, I couldn't resist the water I was provided. I needed it to live, so I couldn't avoid it. I sat in the white room as the hours passed. No one spoke to me and I didn't speak to anyone either. I never could fully slip into the Dream Realm to reach Venus and after many failed attempts I gave up. I was currently inspecting the object attached to the wall that my chains and cuffs were linked to. I tried looking for a weak spot, but it seemed solid. I tugged and scrapped with my talons and it remained just as flawless as before. I slept the hours away, waiting for my fate to come. I didn't know why I was here and frankly it was driving me crazy. I was currently lying down on my back with my eyes closed. I had started to slip off when I heard noises come from across the room. I peeked one eye open looking toward the glass box that separated me from the rest of the room. My eyes widened in shock when I saw 5, very familiar, looking turtles drop from the ceiling of the box and land inside. I wanted to scream when I saw my sister was lying among the masked brothers. I was relieved that she looked unharmed, but now extremely worried for her sister's safety. They looked like they had been drugged like I had. Why was Venus here? They already had me, so why capture my sister and the turtle brothers? Questions swirled in my mind, the turtles didn't move indicating that they might be knocked out for a while. I didn't know how long I had been out when I was drugged. I turned on my side to face the glass box as I felt my eyelids growing heavy once more. I slipped away into a deep slumber, trying to figure out why we all were here for some unknown reason.

* * *

_Venus P.O.V_

I awoke to hell in my head. It felt like the time Mona had convinced me to do shots for my 21st birthday. I woke up feeling miserable and never wanting to do it again. I also didn't want to be drugged again. I tried to open my eyes ignoring the blinding light that filled them. I struggled to get my vision to focus, my heart started to pound in my ears. Memories of my mutation night flooded back, I had woken up just like this after being drugged before I had realized I was alone in a room with a man. I tried to snap out of my memories focusing on the turtles that were sitting up staring at me.

"How long have you guys been awake?" I questioned sitting up myself.

"About 5 minutes I would say, not long." Don said, helping me as a struggled not to fall back.

I was extremely dizzy.

I looked around; we appeared to be in a large box it was clear like glass. I scanned the room the box was in when I saw a figure lying on the ground. I stood up so quickly the world spun, but I managed to keep my balance. I pressed a hand to the glass inspecting the figure further to confirm my suspicion.

"Mona!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

The reaction was instantaneous. Mona flipped up, her talons growing out and a defensive stance took her figure. She instantly spotted me and ran toward glass box, but stopped about 5 feet away. I noticed she had cuffs around her wrist and chains that attached to them connected to the furthest wall.

"Venus," She breathed out "Are you okay, are you hurt? Why are you here?" She asked scanning over me and trying to step closer, but couldn't due to the resistance of the chains.

I sighed, leave it to Mona to be more worried about me than herself, who was chained to a wall.

"I'm fine Mona, and I could ask you the same question; why are you here?" I asked.

Mona growled.

"Fuck if I know, I'm left in this room and no one comes in or out. Except the different guys who bring me food, like I'd touch that shit. Dirty bastards, I'm getting stir crazy." She said sighing dramatically.

I chuckled, even in our current situation Mona never stopped being, well, Mona. The turtles laughed except Raph. I noticed Raph was eyeing Mona wearily. I know something happened between those two and once were out of here and safe, I'm going to find out.

"They give you food?" Don asked standing next to me.

"Yea, looks fuckin' good too, but there ain't no way I'm touchin' it." Mona said sighing sadly.

I think she just really wanted the food.

I was about to ask Mona something else when a door appeared out of the wall and a man entered with a tray of food. I gasped when I saw it was the one who tried to hit on me. Mona looked at me weird as I stared at the ground.

"Venus what's wrong?" she asked quietly as the man approached.

I shook my head not wanting to tell her. The turtles looked at me, understanding my hesitance. They already seen what she did to Don, let alone what she would do if she found out a Purple Dragon tried to hit on me and drugged me. A low wolf whistle was heard as the man approached Mona.

"Damn, for a freak you got one hell of an ass." The man said setting down the tray while scanning Mona's back side.

She hissed dangerously before a smirk crossed her face. Uh Oh. Mona turned her back to us.

"I've got more than a good ass, honey." She purred taking off her jacket she still had with her from when she left.

The turtles watched in disgust and curiosity wanting to know what Mona would do.

"I bet babe, now tell me what it takes to get a piece of it." The man said licking his lips and eyeing Mona as she walked seductively, swaying her tail behind her.

"Why don't you come here and find out." She said running her hands down her body stopping at her hips.

The man smirked and walked towards Mona stopping in front of her and grasping her hips. The brothers looked disgusted as the man felt Mona up.

"Wait for it…" I whispered, drawing their attention to me.

They turned back to the scene unfolding in front of them. Just as the man went to grab Mona's butt. She giggled and took his arms yanking him down while connecting his family jewels with her knee. She pushed him back on the ground and grinned maliciously down at him.

"Why am I here and who you are working for?" Mona asked staring down at him.

"I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU NOTHIN' FREAK!" He yelled trying to crawl away.

Mona kicked him in the stomach with a satisfying crack. She definitely broke some of his ribs, she yanked him up and curled her tail around his neck and looked back at us smiling.

"Back up!" I yelled to the turtles, as I quickly moved away from the front of the box.

The turtles looked at me weird, but obeyed. Mona twirled around and whipped the guy at the front of our box shattering the glass or whatever it was made of. I guess it wasn't as strong as it looked. The man moaned as he crawled, trying to get away, only to crawl into Mona's awaiting hands. Pieces of glass stuck in his skin, piercing deeper as he tried to move. Blood smeared across the white floor. Deep gashes sliced his arms and legs, bleeding heavily. He choked on his own blood, probably from internal injuries.

"Talk. Now!" Mona hissed as she crouched over him.

We broke away the sharp pieces of glass and stepped carefully out of the containment.

"I'm not tellin' you nothing, cunt!" He spat out, splashing my sisters face with blood.

His mouth dribbled out blood as he tried to breath.

Raph looked enraged and was about to kill the guy himself when Mona stepped over and grabbed a piece of sharp glass lying near her. She crouched down to the guy and looked back to us.

"Look away, Ven." She said softly, before turning away.

I did as I was told and curled away into Don, who was behind me. I heard a strangled cry and a chuckle. I heard the clank of the glass hitting the floor before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my sister smiling softly to me. I saw the brothers held faces of disgust, yet satisfaction of what she'd done. Tears fell from my eyes as I embraced Mona tightly. She had blood on her hands and face but I didn't care, I was just happy my sister was safe.

"Ven... Vennie! Can't breathe!" She huffed out trying to get out of my deadlock of a hug.

The turtles laughed as she tried to catch her breath. I saw the man behind Mona, a pool of blood piling around his body, as his neck was slashed open. Blood trickled from his mouth mixing into the crimson pool.

"Dude, you are so badass! Just don't do that to me, kay?" Mikey said rushing to my sister and lifting her up in his arms.

She giggled and crawled on top of him sitting on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck. Mikey just blushed as she sat on top of his shoulders while she laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Mona get down, I'm sure Mikey's had enough of you sitting on him." I said in a motherly tone.

Mona just glared at me before unwrapping her legs and flipping back off his shell.

"Thank you, thank you, and a ten for the landing." She said mock bowing.

Mikey stared in amazement as she landed behind him. I sighed.

"Mona, c'mon we're being held captive and you're joking around." I said exasperated.

"Well, do you see anything else to do, Captain." Mona said strolling to get her jacket while the brothers chuckled.

I noticed something on her shoulder blade almost covered by her hair.

"MONA LISA!" I yelled as she whipped her head up to me.

The turtles looked shocked at my outburst.

"What's on your back? That better not be what I think it is." I said walking towards her.

She squealed and ran away dragging her chains behind her, myself following. The turtles watched in amusement at our antics. Mona ran towards Leo and flipped over him grappling onto his shell. Raph looked annoyed but didn't say anything

"Save me!" She yelled while hiding behind him. Leo laughed and caught her tail pulling her to his front and holding her there.

"Traitor." I heard her mutter as I tried to catch my breath.

It was hard running on one working foot.

"Mona, seriously. I allowed you to get a piercing and now you got a tattoo." I said to her, shaking my head.

Mona only sighed and blew some hair out of her face.

"Seriously, duddette you have a tat? That is so radical!" Mikey yelled, acting like a fan girl.

"It was a late night at 'Animal' and I may have had a little too much to drink. All I remember is telling em' I wanted a tattoo on my shoulder and….boom." Mona said spinning in Leo's arm and brushing away her hair to reveal the tattoo.

I stepped forward to see my name in cursive written on her shoulder. My eyes started to get misty.

"No, No, No! I've had enough sappy tears for one day." Mona said sweeping her hair back into place. I cleared my eyes as I heard a sniffle.

We all turned to see Mikey who was tearing up. Mona escaped Leo's arms ,much to his apparent disappointment, and comforted Mikey.

"It's okay big guy, it didn't hurt." Mona said rubbing his shoulder.

We all laughed at her comment, knowing she was teasing.

"Alright. Now that 'what's on Mona's body' is over, how about we work on getting these cuffs off." Mona said shaking her wrists jingling the chains.

Don walked over and inspected her cuffs before dropping in front of her. Mona stepped back confused looking over Don's shoulder.

"Is he proposing?" Mona said looking to all of us.

Raph and Mikey laughed laughed while Leo shook his head. I couldn't see Don but I knew he had a blush on his cheeks.

"Just kidding purple, now work those magic hands." Mona said smirking suggestively.

I glared at her blushing ferociously while Raph burst out laughing. Leo blushed and Mikey dropped to the ground rolling on the floor. He was laughing so hard I don't think he was going to stop anytime soon. Don ducked his head down and focused on the cuffs.

"I don't know I can do anything, I don't have any of my tools or Bo and these look solid." Don spoke standing up.

"Now that Don mentions it, I don't have my swords." Leo said while Mikey and Raph nodded in agreement. I noticed my Bo and pouch were also gone along with Mona's bag I had with me.

"Yea, when I first woke up here, I had been stripped of all my weapons that were on me and I don't even know where my cell or bag went." Mona said looking at all of us.

"I found your bag on a roof." Mikey said proudly.

"How?" Mona asked looking to me.

"It's a story for another day, right now we need to focus on getting out of here." I said.

Mona fake saluted me while I gave her a glare. Mona perked up and walked over to the dead man. She patted his pockets and jacket while we watched with curiosity.

"Mona, now's not that time to be feelin' up the guy." Mikey said, receiving a smack from Raph.

"Why not? He got to do it to me." She retorted standing up with a card in her hand.

Mikey shut his mouth remembering her little show. She handed me the card, while I looked at her confused.

"The door is over there somewhere, I think it blends in with the wall to keep me from escaping. Like I could with these chains, but you should be able to find it. Use the card. I thinks it's an ID card, you have to use to get in and out." She said putting on her jacket.

"What about you?" I asked reaching out for her.

She held up her chains and looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, you guys need to get out and get somewhere safe. I can handle my own." She said motioning to the dead body.

I could see the blood drying on her hands, crusting underneath her finger nails.

"No, Mona I'm not going to leave you here." I started to say as she tried to out step my reach.

"No, you're quite right Venus De Milo, Mona Lisa won't be leaving and neither will any of you." A voice said from behind Mona where the door was. The voice sent shivers down my spine, a voice I remember all too well.

Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons.

* * *

Mona's P.O.V

I heard a man's voice sound from behind me, I pushed Venus toward Don who was the closest and spun around. I snarled walking towards him.

"Who are you?" I asked stopping in front of him.

He was about Raph's height, and huge. Muscles rippled along his body, his blonde hair cut short to his head with a long ponytail slung over his shoulder. He smirked and walked around me. I spun around while he circled me not taking my eyes of him.

"Your body may have changed, but your personality certainly hasn't, Mona." He said stopping in front of me again.

Chains appeared out of the wall, cuffing themselves around the turtle's wrists and pulling them back to the wall.

"What the hell is this, Hun?" I heard Raph say, as his other brothers struggled to move.

I turned to see Venus standing alone not chained to the wall, unlike the turtles. She stared at me confused.

"How do you know me? I don't seem to remember your ugly mug." I hissed stepping forward as I inspected his cheek that was scarred by three slashes.

I also noted a giant dragon curling around his arm marking him forever a Purple Dragon member. So this was Hun. The man who may have been responsible for my sister's traumatic experience.

"I've been searching for your sister for a long time, it just so happens I found you first, but I have other purposes for you." Hun said pulling a remote out of his pocket and pressing a button.

My chains started to pull me back towards the wall reeling me in.

"NO! What are you doing you bastard!?" I yelled watching Venus stand there helplessly.

"Hun what is this? Why have you captured Mona and her sister? It's us your after right? Let them go." Leo yelled confused, struggling against the cuffs, trying to reason with this monster.

He smirked at Leo before moving towards my sister.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed pulling and tugging on my restraints.

I could practically taste the wave of fear rolling of my sister. She seemed rooted to the spot, she didn't try to run or move away. I knew from one look at her face something wasn't right. I heard Hun chuckle, making me stop my futile attempt at escaping from the chains.

"So, Venus. You have not told your friends your whole 'story' have you, and by the looks of it, your dear sister either." He said pulling her closer to him. I watched Venus shrink away, trying to pull out of his grip. He looked down at Venus before looking up at me.

"I think we're due for a little story time aren't we?" Hun spoke as his eyes locked on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

_Narrator's P.O.V_

"Venus and I have a special connection, don't we Venus?" Hun spoke wrapping his hands around Venus's waist.

Venus whimpered trying to pull away.

"Please don't." Venus whispered looking into Hun's dark eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about Hun? Who are you? What is your connection with us?" Mona shouted trying to distract Hun with questions so she could try to figure out how to get out of these cuffs.

The brothers were all confused. How did Hun know them?

"Very well, Mona since you want to know so badly I'll tell you." Hun started locking his gaze with Mona.

"It started ever since you were born. Your parents were Purple Dragons. In fact your father was my right hand man and your mother was a highly trained fighter. Your mother was only 15 when she started to date your father. Your father got your mother pregnant all by the age 16 and when your mother found out she was overjoyed. She begged for me to let her be released from the Purple Dragons. I agreed, but only if she gave me her first born as a successor. Of course your mother would have none of that so she ran. She disappeared and ran from the Purple Dragons. Or at least she thought she hid from me. I knew where she was at all times, but I didn't chase after her. She had already delivered you Mona, when your father decided to chase after her. Your father betrayed my trust and left me. He got your mother pregnant again, hence Venus. I followed them and chased your parents down. I killed them easily enough and dropped you off at the orphanage waiting until you would grow older." Hun spoke revealing the truth of their parents.

"Liar, our parents weren't Purple Dragons." Mona hissed, refusing to believe their parents had been in Hun's gang.

"Why would I lie to you, for what purpose Mona?" Hun questioned.

Mona hesitated. It's true. What would he gain by lying?

"My plan of waiting until you got older in the orphanage would have worked perfectly if it wasn't for that stupid man. Your master wasn't supposed to come into the picture, so I had to take action." Hun stopped smirking at Mona.

Mona gasped her eyes widening, her tail whipping behind her.

"It was you." Mona whispered.

"You bastard! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY, THE ONLY HAPPINESS IN OUR LIFE, YOU FUCKING PRICK. I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT, ASSHOLE." Mona shrieked, pulling on the cuffs.

Venus was weeping, tears streaming down her face remembering their late Master. The turtles were in complete shock. What had these sisters gone through? Who were these sisters in the first place? Hun laughed at Mona's outburst, but continued nonetheless.

"That's right Mona, I killed your precious Sensei. I did a good job at making it look like a suicide didn't I? You blamed yourself didn't you? Thinking to yourself that you had driven him to it. It was such great luck that you had a fight with him before he died." Hun said smirking at Mona.

Mona snarled viciously at Hun.

Venus was hysterical, her world crumbling before her. Mona looked to the ground Hun's words sinking in. It was true, Mona had been a difficult student and adoptive daughter. Their Sensei had taken them in and taught them all he knew. Mona even had received the privilege of choosing her own weapon. A few weeks after Mona had chosen her weapon, Mona and their Sensei fought about Mona and Venus going out on their own. Mona had said some things that shouldn't have been said about Sensei's past that hurt him deeply. When Mona and Venus had come home that evening after school, Mona found their Sensei dead. He was strung up like a puppet, hanging from the ceiling of the dojo. A chair lay beneath him, confirming Mona's suspicion. Mona had drooped her bag and untied him from the ceiling, removing the noose from his broken neck. Venus sobbed in the background, but all Mona could see was what she had done. Eyes closed. A blue face. Mona didn't cry, but simply told Venus to pack their things. They had gathered their belongings quickly and ran as far as they could away from the house. They saw on the news later, reporting's of a suicide of their Sensei. Memories bombarded Mona making her shoulders sag. Mona snapped up when she heard her sister whimpering and crying out for her attention.

"You're sick! I thought all this time it was my fault, I thought I was truly a monster! I carried a soul of hatred at myself for what I had done. But, it was you! Why! Why us!" Mona yelled, despair and hatred in her voice.

"Patience Mona, I'm not finished." Hun hissed tightening his arms around Venus.

Mona growled, whacking her tail against the wall in anger.

"Now, where was I? Oh, Yes, your murdered Sensei. After I was through with him I tracked you to New York, you hid pretty well I must admit, but not well enough. Venus was famous, she became a prodigy and it spread like wild-fire all over New York. Not to mention her famous sister, the dancer. Isn't that right, Mona?" Hun said scanning over Mona.

Don gasped as his brothers turned to look at him.

"That's right! I knew I had heard Mona's name before! You were the famous first sophomore dancer accepted to join the 'Vixens' at Birchwood Academy." Don said rapidly looking at Mona.

"You were all over the news, judges raved about you." Don breathed.

There had been countless articles written about Mona, granted no one really knew who she was.

"What's your point Hun? So what, you tracked down my sister and me. For what? You never came for us even though you knew where we were." Mona said exasperated, she had almost had it with Hun beating around the bush.

"I knew where you were, yes, but I didn't want to attack you. I still don't want to attack you now. Oh No, Venus was the cause of that." Hun said looking down to Venus, lust glinting in his dark eyes.

"Spit it out Hun? Why does this involve my sister, what connection do you have." Mona spat wanting to rip this guy's eyes out.

Mona already had a big hunch based on what Miranda had told her, but Mona was hoping she was wrong. Fear wrapped itself in Mona's gut when Hun started to stroke Venus's face, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I wanted to take back what was mine, but I knew you wouldn't go easily. You're just like your mother Mona, fierce, hot-headed, beautiful, and strong. I knew you wouldn't appreciate me trying to take you away from your sister. I started to look into your sister, planning on killing her too, planning on taking away everything you loved. I would have too if not for your sister's charm. Venus is the female version of your father, silent but deadly, witty, incredibly smart and possibly the most beautiful women I had ever seen." Hun said burying his face into Venus's hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Get away from me!" Venus hissed, trying in vain to pull away from Hun.

Don was seeing red, this man was practically molesting Venus and there was nothing he could do. Mona felt 'The Beast' rising as she watched her baby sister touched against her will.

"I was so taken by Venus I knew I had to have her as my own. I decide to take both of you, but then you went on that cruise. It ended up being perfect, however. I knew someone who was roaming the seas during that time period. Oh, what was his name?" Hun mocked feigning ignorance at the man who had ruined their lives.

Miranda was right about it all, Hun was the mastermind behind Filch.

"Don't fuck with me! You know god damn well who it was!" Mona hissed glaring toward Hun.

"Do I? Captain Filch seems to ring a bell, do you know him, Mona?" Hun mocked yet again.

"Was it you? Did you tell him to turn me into this freak? A monster? If you loved Venus so much why did you have him turn us into mutants?" Mona questioned wanting to know the answer.

"That wasn't the plan, Filch acted on his own. I simply ordered him to capture you two from the cruise ship. I must say I loved the dress Venus wore, but taking it off was even more fun. Wasn't it Venus?" Hun spoke locking his gaze with Venus.

Don sucked in a sharp breath, struggling as he watched as Hun kiss his way down Venus's long neck.

"NO! You're a monster! You sicken me! Get away!" Venus yelled, fresh tears streaming as she squirmed, his hands roamed her body.

"Hun! Stop!" Leo yelled as he watched, disgusted.

"You sick bastard! Let her go!" Raph yelled joining his eldest brothers shouts.

Venus needed help and the turtles couldn't do anything. Mikey started to panic, tears forming.

"So it was you! You Bastard! Miranda was right, you sick asshole!" Mona screamed struggling even harder against the cuffs.

"Ah! I remember it as if it was yesterday. A smooth and slim body covered in a turquoise dress, ringlet curls falling around a pretty face, and jade pools that looked into my soul. I remember the look upon your face as I told you of my plans. Horror painted on your pretty face as I started to undress you. Tiny hips, frail bones, pink lips. I remember them all." Hun recounted gripping Venus's hips.

Venus cried begging him to stop, screaming that he was a monster. The brothers were sick to their stomachs. Venus had been through so much and they couldn't even help her.

Mona's world was upside down, the world was spinning making her nauseas.

"That's right, I remember your screams as I took away your innocence, the rock of your hips into mine. Tell me the truth Venus. You enjoyed it didn't you?" Hun spoke, lust covering his voice.

Mikey was crying his own tears. Don was screaming outrage at what this man had done. Raph's muscles were bulging, desperately trying to escape these chains growling in fury. Leo shouted cruel words at Hun, but they only fell on deaf ears. Venus choked and vomited on the floor, memories soaring back to her quicker than she could process. Don growled and snarled at Hun wanting to kill the man before him. Don was cut short when an inhuman noise sounded from Mona. The brothers turned to see Mona's head down, muscles tensed ready for action. Mona's head snapped up revealing black eyes and a deadly snarl. Mona threw her weight up towards the ceiling using her tail to propel her off the wall. She flipped up, crouched against the wall. Mona pushed against the wall using her powerful legs and arms to snap free of the cuffs. They shattered at the pressure as Mona landed on the ground standing tall. Hun stepped back shocked at her strength. Venus slumped to the floor crying and huddling into her shell. Don cried out to her, trying to free himself to comfort her. An animalistic protectiveness of Venus came over him. He needed to touch her now! Mona moved with inhuman speed to Venus and removed her, placing her by the turtles. Mona turned to Hun eyes narrowing.

"I have searched for a long time to _kill_ you. You are a _threat_ and I can't have threats around Venus. I will take you back to _Hell_." Mona spoke her voice low.

"I was going to keep you around Mona, but I might have to take that back. I'll kill you now and Venus will be mine!" Hun cackled hysterically, cracking his knuckles.

Mona chuckled darkly before running towards Hun attempting to strike his face. Hun grabbed her ankle and swung her towards the already shattered glass box. Mona hit the glass box with a grunt and lay among the broken pieces. Mona quickly stood, blood dripping down her face. Hun charged her swinging his massive fists to the ground, Mona evaded and slid between his legs kicking his crotch hard before flipping up to watch Hun crumple to the ground. Mona smirked as she charged him yet again, kicking at his face. Hun held up his arms as defense until he could stand again. Hun staggered to his feet and threw Mona back. Mona slid against the floor leaving a messy streak of blood in her wake. Mona stood once more before spitting blood to the ground. Venus was unresponsive to Don's words. Mickey was hysterical, while Leo and Raph watched Mona take Hun down.

"Playtime is over. You will pay." Mona hissed running towards Hun.

Hun prepared to deflect her blows but was baffled when she flipped over him to grab a piece of glass laying on the floor. Hun attempted to turn around, but due to his bulky frame and old age, was too slow. Mona clutched the glass in her hand as she kicked Hun in the chest causing him to tumble to the ground. Mona jumped high up in the air before bringing her dominant foot down, smashing his face in. Bones cracked beneath her feet and the sound of bones breaking filled the air. Blood gushed from his nose and mouth. Skin concaved where bones had broken. I harsh scream filled the air as Mona stepped harder on his shattered face. Blind and bleeding severely, Hun wailed as he tried to cover his face. Mona quickly twisted his wrists as a sharp crack resounded, rendering them useless. Mona stepped closer before plunging the shard of glass into his throat.

"Rest in hell!" Mona hissed, chuckling, as she twisted the glass sharply into his neck.

Blood gurgled out of his mouth as Hun tried to breathe. Eyes dulled and rolled back. Splashes of blood hit Mona as his breathing sputtered. Blood filled around his neck pouring on to the white floor, painting the picture of death. Mona yanked out the glass shard, blood spewed from the wound like a geyser dripping on to her like rain. Mona licked her lips before she moved down his chest. She shoved the shard back into his left breast. Mona removed the shard, letting it clank to the the ground and replaced it with her hand. Blood pumped out as Mona shoved it in further, looking for the heart of this monster. Mona broke through the ribs, cracking them like chips. Mona secured her hand around the organ and pulled back. Blood coated her arm like a second skin. A disgusting rip filled the air as the organ was detached from the body. Blood pooled on his chest like a puddle of water. Mickey vomited turning his head away, disgusted with the display. Don focused on Venus while Leo and Raph watched with unreadable expressions.

All of the turtles were in anguish as they watched Venus sob uncontrollably. Mikey coughed trying to get the image of Hun's heart being removed by a mutant lizard covered in blood out of his mind. Mona let out a rough cry before tears flooded her face, the pain becoming too much. Her heart ached, memories were swimming in her mind. Her dead Sensei flashed in front of her eyes. Mona quickly tried to pull herself together, ignoring her aching soul. Mona dropped the heart before licking some of the blood of her hand. Mona turned to see the turtles watching her. Mona dropped her gaze back to Hun before she went to grab the remote out of his pocket. Mona pressed the only button there was on the remote and watched as the cuffs unsnapped, dropping the turtles to the floor. Don rushed to Venus on the ground while the other brothers slumped to the ground. Mona seemed to be in a trance. 'The Beast' had left after Mona had taken Hun's heart out, satisfied with its victory.

However this time, Mona didn't black out. She remembered it all. Tears silently streamed down her face as she wiped them away as quickly as they came. Mona stumbled to get to Venus, wanting to assure her safety. Mickey was shaking, tears streaming down as Leo consoled him. Raph watched as Mona made her way over to Venus, stumbling as she went. Raph went to help her, but one sharp glare sent his way stopped him in his tracks. Mona crouched down to the floor where Venus was currently curled into Don's chest on the floor. Venus looked to her before shaking her head and curling back into Don. Mona was shocked at Venus's dismissal. Mona understood her fear however, so she pushed aside her anger. Don tightened his arms around Venus rocking her gently. Mona stood and locked her gaze with Leo.

"We need to get out of here, now." Mona said her voice rough, but strong.

Leo looked into her golden eyes and decided to follow her order.

"I agree. Let's go." Leo commanded looking to his brothers while helping Mikey stand.

Mona felt the card she was supposed to give to Venus earlier in her pocket.

Venus. He baby sister. No. Mona didn't have time to process all that had just transpired, she needed to get Venus safe first. Duty over emotions.

"Mona are you sure you're ok?" Leo questioned as Mona stood silently, swaying, waiting for the turtles to follow her to the invisible door.

A neutral expression painted Mona's face making her look like a dead puppet. Shoulders sagging, blood covering her like a thin blanket in some areas. Puffy eyes and a sad smile looked to Leo.

"I just learned that my parents were Purple Dragons who were murdered by Hun. I just learned that my Sensei was also murdered and all this time I thought it was my fault. I just learned that my sister was raped by that horrible man and I still don't feel satisfied by just killing hand let's not forget Captain Filch. He turned me into this hideous freak, a monster. This disgusting creature is what I have to face in the mirror every day and why, because Captain Filch felt like doing it. So, to answer your question, no. No, I'm not doing ok, but what does it matter now. I need to focus on getting Venus safe and I need to treat my wounds, so we need to hurry up." Mona spoke coldly her eyes dull and lifeless.

The turtles understood her pain of being a mutant, but the rest was way out of their area of expertise. They needed to escape, talk would come later. Leo didn't speak, but signaled for his brothers to follow Mona who had opened the door. As soon as she neared the area the door was at it registered the card and opened revealing a hallway. A plain gray hallway laid out in front of the mutants. They stepped out into the hallway cautiously, while Don carried Venus, bringing up the rear. Don looked down at Venus to see her silently crying, her body shaking. His heart stung, and he felt anger bloom in his chest like a flower. How dare someone hurt this beautiful creature. No women deserved to ever have to go through what Venus did. Venus would forever be haunted from that memory. Don almost lost it when Hun started to describe her pain as he raped her. How low do you have to be to rape and innocent female? Sick Fuck.

Don heard Venus whimper, breaking him from his tangled thoughts. Don saw his brothers stopped ahead in front of a wall. Mona neared the wall and once again the card activated a door. It lead back to another hallway, however it was lined with ordinary looking doors this time. Mona started down the hallway ignoring Leo's protests. Mona opened the first door on her right swinging it wide. Storage closet. Mona shut the door before proceeding to all the others. This process repeated until the neared the end of the corridor. Mona opened the last door the reveal a rec room of sorts. Ten or so Purple Dragon member's splayed across the room, asleep. Mona strode in, unafraid. Leo followed with Raph close behind. Don remained outside with Mickey who was still pretty shaken with the whole situation. Mona scanned the room when she saw a table in the corner and what would you know, their weapons lay on it. Mona grabbed her bag that seemed untouched and checked her contents. The only thing missing was her phone, but that would be easily replaced. Raph grabbed his Sais, and Mikey's nun chucks. Leo slid his katanas back into his sheaths and grabbed Don's Bo. Mona strapped her pouch back around her waist and slung the bag back over her shoulders.

"Let's go." Leo commanded walking out of the room quietly.

Mona rolled her eyes while Raph grunted at Leo's unnecessary order. The gathered back into the hall. Mickey strapped his weapons back himself while Leo helped Don with his since he had his own hands full. Mona shut the door and looked to her left. There appeared to be no visible door, but Mona knew it could have just been invisible as the rest. Sure enough, the wall slid back revealing an abandoned area. It looked just like a ware house the turtles had been in previously.

"This must be the rest of the building." Don said as they inspected the room.

Mona spied a window on the far wall and walked over to it, grabbing a chunk of wood as she neared the window. As she suspected, the window was stiff, and unmoving. These windows probably hadn't been opened in years.

"Raphael, come here." Mona commanded without turning around. Raph walked to her cautiously, Mona hadn't uttered a word since they had arrived here. In fact it was painfully clear she was avoiding him, and that stung. Mona gestured to the unmoved window handing him the chunk of wood.

"You're obviously the strongest out of your brothers, so I thought you could get this window open. There's a fire escape outside, we can use that to climb to the roofs and get the hell out of here." Mona spoke looking out the window.

Mona looked tired and Raph could see her breathing was becoming rough.

"Yea. Are you sure yer' okay though? Ya got some pretty heavy wounds there." Raph said attempting to touch her arm, were a long gash had taken residence.

Mona yanked her arm away.

"I'm fine, let's worry about getting out of here, then my minor scratches." Mona said inspecting her arm.

"Those don't look minor to me." Raph protested, scanning her for other injuries.

"Look, do wanna stay here all night or are ya gunna open the window." Mona growled, tired of Raph's interrogation.

Raph glared, but relented and worked on the window. The brothers watched the two bicker as they talked amongst themselves.

"We need to take them the Master Splinter. He can help them." Leo said to Don.

Don nodded and looked at Venus. Venus had passed out, her adrenaline causing her to become exhausted. Mickey looked at his eldest brother with worry.

"Dude, are you sure. Mona's a beast. Did you see what she did to Hun? Hun! The guy we haven't been able to take down for forever. Hun was like ten times her size. She's got some serious issues. What if she does that to us?" Mikey spoke fearing Mona's rage.

"Silence, Michelangelo. Mona did that to protect Venus or did you fail to watch what just transpired. That's why we're taking her to Master Splinter. He can help cure that rage." Leo said coldly, signifying the end of the conversation.

Mikey flinched at Leo's tone, but said nothing. How could he not remember what had happened. He was trying to get it removed from his mind as quick as possible.

A groan was heard followed a a sharp squeak. The brothers looked over to find the window open, letting in the cool air of the night. It was dark outside, so it must have been at least ten or so at night. Mona waved the brothers over. The brothers saw the fire escape located outside the window. Raph went out first scaling the wall. Mona followed with Leo and Mikey behind. Don stepped out carefully, balancing Venus in his arms. Don climbed the stairs of the fire escape instead of trying to climb up one handed. Don reached the top to gather with his brothers and Mona. Mona was swaying unsteadily as blood started to drip from her form. Her wounds were reopening from her climbing adventure.

"We'll go to April's." Leo spoke and was about to continue when Mona dropped to the ground her head clunking on the he concrete ground of the building.

"Shit!" Raph yelled as blood ran down Mona's face.

"Raph pick her up. We need to get to April's now! She is losing too much blood." Leo spoke looking at Mona's body that was leaking blood from all different areas.

Raph quickly scooped up Mona's unconscious body and headed after Leo bounding over the roofs a quickly as he could. His two younger brothers following.

Two unconscious mutant and one's bleeding to death.

This should be fun to explain.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: This chapter has extensive details about Venus's Rape. If this makes you uncomfortable please skip Venus's P.O.V. Thank You.**_

_Mona's P.O.V_

Darkness. Pain. The only things I could focus on. I felt like I was floating in space, traveling toward a bright light, but something was holding me back. A string that seemed to attach to the small of my back, keeping me from going forward. I could hear a buzzing fill the air, as if bees were swarming in my head. Pain seemed to be a dull throb that radiated through my body. Where was I? All I could remember was falling down. The feeling of my head smashing against the ground. The rush of darkness as I slipped into unconsciousness. Was I dead? Was I dying? I don't know, but if this is what heaven is, it kinda sucks. I mean isn't heaven supposed to be like super awesome and filled with all your desires. I don't see any hot British guys, but maybe they come later. Maybe I shouldn't be so calm about this, I could be dying after all and Venus would be alone. Venus. Her name bounced in my head like a ball, willing me not to forget. How could I when I had just killed her rapist. I remember the heat of his body fading, his hot blood running down my throat as I had licked my lips and fingers. He heart, warm and wet. It seemed to pulsate in my hand giving my 'Beast' satisfaction as it recoiled from my body, falling into the depths of my mind. I still wasn't satisfied, and maybe it was because I couldn't ever erase what Hun had done. That memory would be with Venus forever and there was nothing I could do. Our parents had been Purple Dragon scum, and they had been murdered by Hun. My master, my Sensei, murdered, while all this time I berated myself for it, and truthfully is why I hadn't been eating lately. Nightmare plagued my dreams as the anniversary of Sensei's death came and went this year just like the others before it. I know Venus didn't recognize the date of his death, but I did, and I just couldn't bring myself to eat. Once I had stopped it was easy to continue my starvation. I know Venus was worried, but it was difficult for me to convey my reasoning's, my feelings about it. The buzzing started to grow as my thought slowed. I felt a gentle tug on my lower back and all of a sudden I was traveling further and further away from the light. The buzzing grew making my body vibrate and my mind tingle. I knew where that light led and deep down I almost wished I would've gone through it.

Venus's P.O.V

I snapped my eyes open, trying to focus. I looked around, trying to remember anything. Where am I? I started to recognize the fading blue walls, the cheap bed I was on and a familiar turquoise dress that covered my human form. I gasped my breathing starting to pick up, I was on the verge of hyperventilation. I was back in my nightmare, the night I of my rape. Why was I here? Is this hell? Where's Mona? Or Donatello? I remember him carrying me before I passed out from exhaustion after our encounter with Hun. I looked around, smelling the familiar scent of chlorine and an unexplainable order than rendered my defenseless. I think it was an old Japanese scent that immobilized your body through scent. I was so weak I could barely sit up. I saw myself in the mirror in front of me. I could see my human from again. My hair was messy and ratted, the bottom of my dress dirty. I was missing my shoes. This was just like that night, I was going through the same motions, and the same thoughts entering my mind. It was as if I was trapped in my body, but someone else was controlling it while I was forced to relive it. My body started to shake as I heard the door click open. I saw Hun round the corner smiling towards me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out just like that night. Hun started to talk to me, but all I heard was a buzzing come from his lips. I tried to make out anything, but his mouth seemed to distort, making it impossible for me to try and read his lips. I felt myself shake my head furiously while I started to say something. Once again, however, it came out as garbled notice. I couldn't even understand what I was saying, but I felt like I should've known. Hun kneeled on the bed with a smirk reaching out to grab my small ankle. My weakened body struggle, but it was a futile effort just as it had been that night. I would never escape from this nightmare. I pushed against him as he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling my under is wide form. I was internally willing my future to change, praying I would escape. Hun stroke the side of my face as I recoiled into the hard bed. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his obsidian eyes. He muttered something before his lips descended on mine. Memories flooded my brain. His cold lips presses to mind, hard and rough. His slimy tongue coming out, trying to get into my mouth. I remember the way his teeth dug into my lower lip causing me to open my mouth. Blood flowed into my mouth as he shoved his tongue in. I didn't know what to do, my tongue was still, motionless as he tried to coax it. I felt disgusting, I vomited in the back of my throat hoping he would remove his mouth from mine soon. He held my arms down at my side while he trapped my legs between his own. I was useless and even in my memory I couldn't escape him. He removed his lips from mine, finishing with a quick lick to my bottom lip, cleaning the wound. I shivered and tried to resist licking my own lips. He started down my jaw, placing wet kisses here and there. I felt as though a dog was licking me. He nipped at my earlobe and continued down my neck. He bit into my soft flesh leaving bruises. He sucked at the base of my neck, biting harshly. I was screaming, begging for him to let me go. I know I was screaming, but it seemed as though I was a mute in this memory. I struggled against him as he roughly shoved the top of my dress down revealing my bra. I opened my mouth yet again to let out deaf screams. He quickly shoved my bra up and left my breasts bare, out in the open. He attacked them, biting, sucking, licking. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment and anguish. Tears gathered, streaming down my cheeks. He quickly grew bored with my breasts and moved further. I started to thrash when he struck me on the side of my face. My head whipped to the side remembering the pain from the slap. He ripped my dress in many places, turning it into scraps. He let go of my hands for a second to remove his belt. I tried to hit him as hard as I could, but my body was still weak from whatever drug he was using. I was panting trying to escape. He removed his belt and shoved both of us back to the headboard. He yanked both of my hands up, pressing them harshly to a cold metal bar of the headboard. He wrapped the belt around them securing them in place tightly. The rough leather dug into my writs, leaving them blistered and bruised. I yanked against my bonds violently creating deeper wounds. Hun smirked and yanked my legs apart, clenching painfully at my thighs. He pulled down my panties easily and flung them away. I clenched my thighs together desperately. Tears were flowing like waters falls down my cheeks, dripping down onto my naked chest. Hun seemed to laugh, but a humming noise replaced it. He easily ripped my legs open revealing my whole self. I turned my head, not knowing how or what to process. I wiggled and moved trying to do anything to keep him away when a harsh pain shot through me. My nether region radiated pain as he shoved a finger into my dry cavern. Empty screams filled the air as I choked. Memories of the intense pain threatened to override my brain. He shoved another in stretching me painfully. I bit my cheek trying to disperse the pain. Blood filled my mouth as I watched him pull down his pants. I closed my eyes not wanting to look. A short relief was granted when he removed his calloused fingers. My relief was short when a pain ripped through me so violently, I smacked my head against the metal pole behind me. I felt blood flowing into my hair. All of a sudden I could hear it. Sharp screams pierced the air. A never-ending scream filled my ears. Sobs and harsh yells entered my ears. I tried to block them out, wishing they would go away as the surrounded me. Pain ricocheted through my pelvic region as Hun thrust in relentlessly.

My innocence was gone. The dream of having a romantic first time on my wedding night flew out the window. Sobs racked my body as memories bombarded me like a never-ending storm. Time seemed to skip forward. I was laying on the bed, blood pooling below as I stared at the wall unmoving. My tears long gone as I accepted my fate. I was in a daze. I was tainted. Dirty. A whore. I was yanked up from the bed before my vision faded. I saw a bright blue glow ahead of me. I stumbled running to it, my thoughts racing. I needed to get out of here. I leapt through the blow glow before darkness surrounded me again, but this time I plunged into a dreamless sleep, unmoving.

_Narrator P.O.V _

The turtles had been at April and Casey's for a day. They had arrived in a hurried frenzy last night. Leo commanded April to get her medical supplies while Raph put Mona on the couch gently. Venus had been placed in April's room while they worked on her sister. Donnie worked fast. Mona had gashes and wounds littered all along her body. She had a nasty cut on her head that had been bandaged and taped up to keep from bleeding. Don had sewn her up when Master Splinter demanded to see all the boys in Aprils' kitchen. April had stayed with the mutant girl to wash the blood away from her body and hair. Leo had explained all that had transpired the last couple days. Leo left out Venus's rape, but did explain Hun's kidnaping and death. The rest of the brothers were dismissed when Master Splinter asked to speak with Leonardo alone. Leo told Master Splinter of Mona's strength and anger. Leo told Splinter about their past and how they had come to be ninja's like themselves. Master Splinter had nodded and told Leonardo after their recovery it would be wise to bring them to their home. The Purple Dragons would be after the sisters, looking for revenge of their leader's death. Leo looked surprised at his Master's command, but complied nonetheless. Donnie had checked Venus over as well and stayed by her side all through the night and today. Raph had sat next to Mona with Leo while Mikey kept to himself, trying to forget the traumatic events. April and Casey had been given a brief explanation of the sisters, not wanting to reveal much.

April was now in the kitchen making dinner with Splinter's help. Raph was sitting close Mona with Casey as the watched a hockey match on T.V. Mikey was doodling on the floor and Leo was with Don upstairs with Venus. A groan was heard that made Raph and Mikey snap up. Raph looked over to see Mona stirring.

"Leo! Donnie! Get down here!" Raph shouted, alerting his other brothers.

Raph moved closer preparing for Mona to wake. He wouldn't admit out loud, but he was a nervous wreck. Ever since Mona collapsed his pulse seemed to out of whack. He just wanted her back to her smart-ass self again.

Leo and Don appeared in the living room after hearing Raph's shout. Raph gestured to Mona who's was waking. Don rushed over, ready to analyze her current state

Mona blinked, her vision coming into focus. She nearly screamed when she say a green face over her own, but quickly realized it was only Donnie. Mona moved to sit up, pain radiating through her body.

"Fuck!" Mona groaned as she massaged her shoulders.

Donnie cracked a smile, Mona was a real trooper.

"Mona how do you feel?" Don asked looking over her body.

"Like I need a good stiff drink." Mona grumbled moving to put her feet on the cool wood floor.

Raph let out a sigh of relief, undetected by anyone else. Mona was Mona.

Casey overheard Mona's comment and let out a gruff laugh.

"Sorry, we only got beer." Casey commented looking her over before turning back to the game.

Mona cracked a smile. He clearly wasn't a threat is the turtles were around him.

"I guess I'll have to pass then. Shame." Mona replied stretching to her full height.

"Whoa there, let's take it easy. You had some pretty severe wounds Mona." Don said trying to convince her to sit back down.

"You sure about that?" Moan said as she unwrapped a bandage on her arm.

Don almost rubbed his eyes. Mona's wounds were almost healed. They looked like a cat had scratched her.

"How?" Don stuttered as Mona smirked at his baffled expression along with the other turtle brothers

"Whatever was in our mutagen made us have incredible immune systems, we heal very quickly. In another day or so it'll look good as new." Mona said as she removed her bandages.

Don looked amazed. He would defiantly need samples.

Splinter and April strolled out of the kitchen hearing the commotion. Mona shifted over to an elderly looking rat and a female with bright red curls. Mona gasped as she took in April's face.

"April!" Mona said shocked.

April looked at Mona before recognition registered as she took in Mona's hair and eyes. How did April not see it when the turtles brought her in?

"Oh my god! Mona is that really you!" April yelled before launching herself at Mona wrapping Mona's taller frame in her petite arms.

Mona stepped back looking at April.

"I almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't for that mess of curls." Mona said playfully, holding April's hand.

April laughed while her eyes started to get misty.

"Ah c'mon ya know I can't handle the tears Red, I'm here now. Right?" Mona cooed while tears trickled down April's face.

The brothers couldn't be any more confused. Casey was scratching his head while Splinter looked on with an amused expression.

"I know, I know, but I really missed you. You disappeared so long ago I thought you were dead. I heard about your cruise ship being attacked by pirates, but you or Venus were never found. Now, I guess I know why. Look at you even as a mutant you're still beautiful." April spoke while she placed a small hand on Mona's new face.

"They did say green was the new black this year didn't they?" Mona joke referring to her green skin.

April chuckled and hugged Mona again. Mona laughed as April fussed over Mona, asking if she was hungry.

"So do we get an explanation about this babe?" Casey questioned.

April glared at Casey for the 'babe' comment, but didn't say anything while Mona sat back on the couch with April next to her.

"Babe? Is he your boyfriend Red? Never took you as one to go for the 'hockey dropout' type." Mona questioned through an amused glance at April who simply shrugged.

Casey huffed while the turtles snickered.

"What can I say, he begged me." April joked, while Casey gave her the middle finger.

"Careful with that finger, you might not have it soon." Mona joked.

Casey just snorted and looked away.

"So how do you two know each other?" Leo asked curious.

"We met when Mona was accepted to join our dance team. I did dance before I became a journalist. She was the first sophomore to join us, and very impressive. We grew close when she disappeared on a cruise with Venus. I never saw her again. " April explained shortly stating the facts.

The turtles nodded amazed at their discovery. What a small world.

"So that must be Venus in my room right?" April questioned, hoping it was.

"Yup, she's going o be so thrilled to see you." Mona commented, remembering she hadn't seen Venus yet.

Splinter came forward intruding himself to Mona while Mona was catching up with April.

"I am the turtle's adoptive father you could say. I've heard some great things about you Miss Lisa." Splinter said as looked toward Leo.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Mona replied never knowing the turtle's had a rat father.

Splinter chuckled before alerting April her bread was burning. April dashed back into the kitchen with Splinter following, amused.

Mona suddenly perked up looking toward Don.

"Venus." Mona said simply standing up.

Don nodded and led the way to meet her sister. Once Mona was out of earshot Casey whistled low.

"She's one hot mutant, I'll tell ya that." Casey said speaking so only the three turtles left in the room could hear him, even though Mikey wasn't paying attention.

"Really, Casey?" Leo spoke annoyed.

Raph growled internally sending a glare to Casey.

"What? Can't a guy make an observation?" Casey questioned his eyes not leaving the game.

"Not when said guy is planning on proposing to April." Leo said

Casey's head snapped up to glare at Leo, but not before making sure April hadn't heard them.

"Dude! Shhh!" Casey hissed.

Leo shrugged and ignored Casey's protests, going in towards the kitchen to see if he could help.

Raph had his eyes trained on the stairs that Don and Mona had gone up. Casey smirked when he saw Raph was in La La Land.

"Ya dig her, don't cha?" Casey questioned slyly.

Raph whipped to face Casey scowling.

"Shut up unless you want me to tell April you bought her ring at a pawn shop." Raph threatened.

Casey glared at Raph, but said nothing. He knew Raph was dead serious and he didn't need April knowing that information.

Raph smirked at Casey's silence and returned to watching the game. He wasn't really paying attention though. Raph kept thinking about Mona. Yea, Casey was right, for once. He did like Mona, but she made it clear she didn't feel the same. She still avoided contact and talking directly to him. He need to figure out a way to apologize for what he said. Then maybe he could work on the relationship thing.

Mona entered the room Don led her too. Moan saw Venus laying on the bed in the center of the room, non-moving

"She's okay, right?" Mona asked panicking.

Mona sat on the edge of the bed taking Venus's hand in her own.

"She's perfectly healthy. A little exhausted, but healthy. You have been out for a day. We've all been here since yesterday. To be honest I thought Venus would be the first to wake." Don said wistfully.

He really want her to wake up so he could hear her sweet voice and stare into this jade eyes. He wanted to talk with her, comfort her, help her. Right now he was as useless as a turtles without a shell.

Mona closed her eyes, feeling for Venus's chi, trying to reach out to her. Mona didn't feel anything unusual.

All of a sudden blue lines wrapped themselves around Mona. Protecting her. Venus seemed to be trying to protect Mona, but from what?

Warmth flowed through Venus's hand and traveled to Mona. Mona sighed as she opened her eyes.

They seemed to glow a vibrant gold, shimmering as Mona whispered to Venus.

"Mezameru." Mona spoke.

Mona had learned a little Japanese from their master, and Mona knew this was always Venus's favorite word in Japanese.

'Awaken'.

Venus took a deep breath her chest swelling before she gasped her eyes shooting open. Tears gathered quickly coming down like rain.

Don jumped, surprised at Venus's sudden alertness. Mona quickly cooed to her, brushing her tears away.

"Venus. Ven, it's okay. Everything's okay. You're safe." Mona whispered pulling Venus into her arms.

Venus seemed to relax in Mona's embrace her tears slowing. Her breathing slowed as she calmed down.

Don was relieved that Venus had awoken. Maybe not in that state, but at least she was awake.

Venus and Mona sat in silence for a while before Venus wiped her eyes and pulled away, looking into Mona's eyes.

"Thank you. For everything." Venus spoke her voice quiet and raspy.

Mona understood what she meant, but didn't respond. Mona nodded and stood.

"Come, there's a surprise for you down stairs." Mona said pulling Venus with her.

Don was confused until he remembered April, knowing Venus would have known her as well. Venus looked confused, but complied anyway. Mona led Venus down stairs alerting every one of their presence.

"Venus! You're awake!" Mikey exclaimed before running up to hug her as tight as he could.

"Mi-key! Can't breathe." Venus choked.

Mikey pulled away sheepishly, before Raph spoke up.

"You okay there?" Raph questioned, Venus had almost become the little sister he never had, and after seeing what Hun had done, he felt a brotherly protectiveness over her.

"I'm doing okay." Venus replied before noticing a man who sat beside Raph. He must've been a human friend of the turtles.

"I'm Casey and I'm guessing your Venus." Casey said looking away from the game remembering the name Leo had told them yesterday.

Venus nodded, but said nothing in return, he nice enough, though. April strolled out of the kitchen to tell everyone the food was ready when she noticed a new addition to the group. Venus instantly recognized her, shock painting her face.

"April! Is that really you?" Venus questioned stepping towards her

"The one and only sweetie. Now come and give me a hug." April commanded jokingly.

Venus smiled and launched herself into April's awaiting arms. Mona watched as the chattered like she had done earlier with April.

"You look good as a turtle, I must say." April commented scanning Venus.

"Thanks, but unfortunately I retained these horrible curls." Venus sated dryly trying to tame her frizzy mess.

"Tell me about it." April laughed pointing to her own fiery ringlets.

"Why don't we catch up more at dinner, which is ready you guys." April stated as everyone started to move toward the kitchen.

April's table could only house six people so Casey, April, Venus, Splinter, Donnie, and Mikey sat at the table while Leo, Mona and Raph sat in the living room. April insisted that they sit, but Mona waved her off and told her to catch up with Venus. Mona would catch up with her later. April had made spaghetti for dinner and Mona couldn't eat fast enough. She was starving. Her starvation strike was over.

"So, Mona we were thinking that you and Venus could stay with us at our home for a while." Leo stated carefully, looking toward Mona while his pasta cooled.

"Why?" Mona questioned

"Because of Hun's death the Purple Dragons will search for you. You should be somewhere safe. Plus I believe Master Splinter could help with Venus, with her…. memories." Leo said quietly as Mona stopped eating to look at Leo.

Leo twisted the truth a little. The one he really wanted to help was Mona, but Venus could use help as well.

Mona stared out the window she was currently by.

Venus. He could help Venus? Could he really help rid her over those memories? Leo did have a point, since Mona killed Hun the Dragons would surely want vengeance. It would be nice to have other mutants around, especially a certain red banded one.

"Okay." Mona replied, shocking Leo.

He expected her to put up a fight, but using the Venus trick might've helped.

"Great, I'm going to go talk to Splinter." Leo said excusing himself.

Leo wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on between Raph and Mona. He knew the day Raph came home from his 'failed mission'. Mona didn't talk to him or even look his way and Leo could see it was eating at Raph. Leo sighed as he walked into the kitchen leaving the two hot-heads alone.

Mona returned to her food eating slower than she had previously. Mona tried to ignore the burning stare she felt on her face. Her tail; started to which nervously. His stare was making her uncomfortable and nervous. Mona peeked up from her plate and nearly jumped. He was sitting right in front of her staring at her with his dark amber eyes, begging her to speak.

"Is there something you need, Raphael?" Mona said as calmly as she could, trying got not let her voice shake.

"That you stop being mad at me." Raph commanded, hardly the tone to use for trying to apologize.

Mona sighed, she wasn't really mad any more. Hurt was more the feeling she had.

"I'm not mad." Mona responded avoiding his eyes.

"Really, is that why you haven't spoken to me or looked at me since Hun's?" Raph questioned angrily.

Mona's temper flared

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one who called me a stuck up bitch and then ran off." Moan pointed out remembering their last conversation.

Raph bit the inside of his cheek, remembering that he was supposed to be apologizing for that.

"Yea, about that… sorry. I was just…. worried about you. When you took off I just wanted to make sure you didn't get captured or anythin'." Raph mumbled finishing lamely.

Mona smiled and looked at Raph, who was now the one avoiding eye contact. She knew he wasn't the guy to just say he was sorry.

"Thanks, and I'm really not mad anymore, so don't worry bout' it Red." Moan said using Raph's nickname again.

Raph smirked happy she was using his nickname again.

"So... where does that leave us?" Raph questioned wanting to know what she would say.

Mona smirked.

"It leaves us where it leaves us. If you want something you gotta work for it Big Guy." Mona teased before she got up and swept out of the room leaving Raph to chuckle to himself.

"Game on." Raph muttered to himself before standing up to follow Mona into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Narrator P.O.V

"You like him, don't you?" April questioned as Mona and April lied in April's bed.

After Mona had agreed to go with the turtles, Leo went to inform Splinter. They had returned back to their home to fix a broken cable box or something like that. They arranged for Mona and Venus to stay with April for the night since Venus's ankle was still a little weak. Don didn't want to risk spraining it again jumping from roof to roof carrying their belongings to the turtles Lair late at night. Venus had tried to protest saying it had been fine since she woke up, but Don put his foot down. Once the turtles and their father left, Venus had gone to bed in the guest bedroom and Casey had passed out in front of the T.V. Mona and April stayed up chattering and catching up. Now, four hours and three beers later, here they were. Tipsy and tired. Mona snapped her head up from laying on the bed to looking at April, who was lying on her stomach looking intensely at her.

Mona was caught off by the question. Liked who?

"What?" Mona questioned adjusting her position on the bed.

"Don't play dumb with me Mo. I'm talking about Raph." April stated using Mona's old nickname from back when they were dancers together.

Mona's eyes widened. April knew? How?

"I... wait… what? No, I don't like him…ok... maybe just a little." Moan stuttered lamely her words running together a little.

"Ha! I knew it. When you guys came back to the kitchen, your eyes were glued together. I thought Raph was going to jump you there." April giggled hysterically, the alcohol making her giddy.

Mona groaned and slumped back done on the bed.

"I don't know what to do though. I mean he's sweet in a gruff way. He's strong and confident. Hot-tempered and…..Ughhhhh!" Moan yelled into a pillow

Mona really did like him and not just because he was attractive to her, but she had never felt like this. She was the one that went and flirted, not the other way around. It made her feel like a shy schoolgirl. Mona was always confident about her body and her seduction, but know she wondered if that was enough. Mona wasn't smart like Venus and she didn't have many redeeming qualities. She was impulsive, hot-headed and stubborn to boot.

April giggled as a blush stained Mona's cheeks. April knew where Mona's thoughts were.

"I'm sure it will all be fine. Ok?" April reassured before she yawned and started to drift off.

Mona smiled as she tucked in a sleepy, and drunk April. Mona made her way to a set of drawers and dug through April's clothes, knowing she wouldn't mind.

Mona had been in the same sports bra and spandex the last couple days and they were dirty and stained with blood. Mona had thrown away her jacket as it was stained beyond repair. Mona pulled out a thin blue tank top and a pair of sleep shorts. Mona slipped into the bathroom stripping down. Mona was forced to go bra less, the natural curve of her breasts peeked out the top of the tank top. The top came to just above her navel revealing her piercing that had miraculously stayed clean. Mona looked threw the drawers in the bathroom trying to find a pair of scissors. Mona only found a pair of hair scissors, but they would have to do. Mona made a hole in the back of the shorts for her tail, remembering she would have to get another pair of shorts for April. They were short because of Mona's long legs, but they would have to do. Mona looked around and found a wash cloth and proceeded to run it under hot water. Mona removed all her crusted mascara and remaining dirt that may have remained on her face. Mona found a ponytail on the counter and threw her hair up into a high messy bun. Loose pieces of her bangs fell, but Mona simply brushed them back. She knew they would fall out later, but for now it kept them away from her eyes. Mona inspected her belly ring, wanting to make sure it wasn't infected. Once Mona was happy with her inspection she gathered her ruined clothes and threw them in the trash. Mona padded out to the couch and turned the T.V to a random channel as she sat back on the couch. Mona opened her bag that rested on the table and took out her fans. Mona shoved them on the side of her shorts just in case. Mona fell back on the couch listening to the white noise of the T.V. Sleep came quick and drifted her off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The turtles and their father had returned to their Lair and fixed there light problem quickly, as they discovered a switch had just been turned off. They stayed at their home for the night preparing to return to April's in the morning. Splinter had made sure that two more rooms were prepared for Mona and Venus arrival. Mona was in between Mikey's and Leo's while Venus sat at the end next to Raph.

The brothers had woken early in the morning making a trip to the junk yard to get beds for the girls. They had arrived back just when Splinter was waking. The brothers never knew how hard it was to sneak out two bed frames as well as mattresses, not to mention getting them back in the sewer. Leo and Mikey took care of Mona's room while Raph and Don maintained Venus's. Once everything was done they ate breakfast and morning training as usual. One training was over and showers had been taken, the boys and Splinter all headed over to April' store through the sewers once again.

* * *

April had woken up relatively early for staying up as late as she had. Casey had sometime during the night came and got in the bed with her. April had escaped his hold and made her way down stairs ready to brew a nice pot of coffee. April wasn't a drinker, so her head was pounding pretty loud in her ears. April saw Mona on the couch and smiled. Mona was spread out with her tank top rolled up her stomach reveling her piercing. April remembered Mona saying something about a belly ring last night, but it was all pretty fuzzy. April realized Mona must have raided her clothes because she noticed a pair of familiar sleep shorts residing on Mona's hips. April laughed to herself as Mona grumbled something before shifting in her sleep. April made her way to the kitchen starting the coffee when she heard a noise come from below her feet. April stared at the floor wondering what the noise was, her shop was closed…..unless. April ran to her front door whipping it open and racing down the stairs to her shop. April lived above her antique shop and she never imagined anyone would ever break in yet here she was, grabbing for the Casey's hockey stick that sat right inside her shop's back entrance. April raised it in front of herself as she entered. April whirled around when she heard someone approach her from behind. April whipped the hockey stick down only to hit a Bo staff. April realized it was only Donnie. April breathed a sigh of relief when she took in his familiar face. April lowered her weapon as the rest of the brothers came behind Donnie as well as Splinter.

"Jesus Christ Guys! I thought you were robbers or something." April hissed

The turtles laughed as they took in Aprils' messy hair and pajama clad form. April was glad she had changed before she had gotten drunk and forgotten last night, otherwise she would've been in the same outfit as yesterday and how embarrassing would that have been.

"We apologize Miss O'Neil, we didn't mean to scare you." Splinter apologized.

"It's OK. I know you didn't mean too. I was shocked when I thought anyone would break into here though." April joked as she placed the stick down and smiled.

"Well, come on in. Mona, Venus, and Casey are still sleeping." April informed going back up the stairs with the mutants following.

April shut the door behind them as they entered.

"You guys hungry, I could make soothing if you want." April offered as she made her way back to her coffee maker.

"Thank you Miss O'Neil but, we have already eaten. I could use a cup of tea, though." Splinter stated following after April as she nodded at his request.

The turtles made their way into the living room, preparing to sit when they saw a form already occupied the couch.

Mikey giggled while Raph just smirked. Leo and Donnie blushed trying to pry their eyes away. Mona was stretched on the couch, much how April had found her. Tank top rolled up. Shorts slung around her hips lowly. A toned yellow belly in view. Fans sticking out of the side. Hair messy and flopped around. Tail curled around her left calf and little snores coming from her open mouth.

"Ahhhh… she's so cute." Mikey cooed, his fear of Mona's previous rage disappearing as he took in her relaxed face.

Raph shot him glare while Leo and Donnie looked elsewhere.

Mikey crouched in front of her inspecting her closely. Leo just shook his head and sat on the chair across from the couch. Donnie pulled his carapace back away from Mona's form and shot him a glare. Raph continued to stare, entranced by her form and not to mention body. Her breasts peeked out form the bottom of her tank top, teasing him. Her shorts were tight around her muscled thighs and they clung to her full hips. Pieces of chocolate colored hair danced on her eyelashes begging him to push them away. Full lips parted ever so slightly.

Raph snapped from his trance when he heard someone enter the living room. Venus entered stretching her form as she noticed the brothers and greeted them.

"Hey guys. You're here early." Venus commented before she spotted Mona on the couch.

Venus snorted and sighed, of course Mona would sleep on the couch instead of sharing the guest room's bed.

"Yea we wanted to be here earlier. We didn't know when you guys would be awake." Mikey said excitedly.

Venus huffed looking toward Mona.

"Have fun waiting until this afternoon, Mona's the champ at sleeping. I'm surprised she doesn't have an award." Venus commented dryly.

The turtles laughed at Venus's comment. Mikey wasn't paying attention, until a shiny object caught his eye. It was tucked into Mona's shorts. Mikey crept forward and before anybody could stop him, he reached out and pulled one of Mona's shorts. Leo was just about to reprimand Mikey for his inappropriate behavior when Mona rolled and latched onto Mikey's neck. Mikey dropped the fan as straddled him sitting on his hips. She pushed her chest to his plastron and tucked her head under his chin. Mikey blushed as her hair tackled her face. Mona groaned as Mikey tried to release himself. Raph looked at Mikey like he wanted to smash his face in on the spot. Donnie was watching amused and Leo was embarrassed beyond words. Mikey looked to Venus for help, even though he clearly wasn't against the female lizards attention.

"Touch her." Venus stated simply.

"What?" Mikey exclaimed, a dirty picture painting his mind.

"Just touch her arm." Venus said exasperated at his dirty thoughts.

Mikey looked down at Mona before he tapped her arm. Mona's head sprung up her eyes hazy. Mona looked down and realized she was sitting on Mikey. Mona yawned and mumbled a 'sorry' before removed herself.

Mona stood as her tail swept across his inner thigh before turning with a sway of her hips and making her way into the kitchen.

"Wow." Mikey breathed.

Raph glared with jealousy and smacked him on the back of the head. Leo began to lecture him about touching other people's weapons, while Venus and Donnie shock their heads.

* * *

Mona padded into the kitchen were April was sitting with Splinter, making small talk.

"Morning Mo." April greeted as Mona poured her own cup of steamy coffee.

Mona mumbled a quiet 'morning' before she made her way to April's balcony. Mona hear April chuckle as she told Splinter Mona wasn't a morning person.

Mona slipped out on the balcony with her coffee, sleep still lingering in her hazy brain. Mona didn't have to worry about being seen, however. In fact it was just and ally way that was below April's apartment and no one would be back here at this time of the morning. Mona heard the door open behind her as she sipped her coffee, the black liquid warming her throat.

"Now, I know what to expect when you're sleepy." Raph's voice came from behind her.

Mona smiled and turned to face him.

"I'm sure you'd make a great teddy turtle." Mona teased, her tail brushing against his leg.

Raph smirked as he neared her near the railing.

"So, you ready to see what it's like living with four teenage mutant turtles." Raph commented as he leaned against the metal railing watching as the sky turned into a light lavender, signaling a new day.

Mona laughed and turned back around leaning on the railing with him.

"Can't say I'm not looking forward to it. I've obviously never lived with other mutants before, but I guess it'll be interesting. Do you guys have a training room?" Mona questioned.

"Yea, we have something like that. You'll just have to wait and see won't ya." Raph teased throwing a side glance to Mona.

Mona hummed in response, but said nothing.

Mona looked out into the rising sun, the beauty astounding her. A cool breeze ruffled her hair, throwing some of her bangs around. Mona turned to Raph who was gazing off into he sunrise like she had been.

"You want to play twenty questions. " Mona questioned wanting to get to know Raph better.

Raph turned to her with a questioning glance. Mona elaborated as he looked on with a confused expression.

"You want win the prize, then you have to play the games." Mona stated inferring what she had said to Raph yesterday.

Raph smirked, knowing what she meant.

"You go first then." Raph stated as he leaned sideways against the railing.

Mona racked her brain until she came up with a question she really already knew the answer too.

"Favorite color?" Mona mocked, as if she didn't know.

Raph snorted at her question but answered anyway.

"Gee, I think I'd have to go with red." Raph said sarcastically.

Mona laughed and gestured for his turn.

Raph thought of all the questions he could ask, but went for a basic.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Raph questioned wanting to know if they had similar interests.

"I like dancing, training, singing, and of course fighting." Mona listed.

Raph smirked, he could work with the fighting and training. Raph waited for Mona's next question, studying her face as she thought.

Her green skin radiated in the glowing sunrise, her amber eyes sparkled like gold. Her tongue would dart to wet her full lips periodically.

"When did you get your first battle scar?" Mona questioned looking at his many scars and cracks.

Raph liked the question, always gave him a reason to brag about his many battles.

"It was the first time we had ever fought an opponent other than my brothers. There were some punks harassing a lady and her kid when we jumped down. We didn't know how they would fight so we were all a little hesitant. Donnie had removed the child and mother when one of the guys pulled out a gun. He shot at me, but it only brushed my shoulder. Leo sliced the gun and took down the guy. When we got home Donnie patched me up, but the scar remained." Raph explained as he pointed to a short scar high on his right shoulder.

Mona whistled impressed at his story.

"Nice. Alright your turn." Mona stated ready for another question.

"What's 'Animal'?" Raph questioned.

Moan was surprised, he actually remembered her saying that the night she left.

"'Animal' is a club where it's OK to look like a mutant or anything really. It's like a club where it's Halloween every night. I got a job there through an acquaintance of mine and the owner loved me. The owner knows I'm a real mutant, but she accepts me. I sing there on the weekends." Mona explained relaying how she had got the job.

Raph was impressed. Mona had a job, a legit job. He'd have to make her sing for him sometime.

Moan noticed the sun was coming up pretty high now.

"We should go back inside the sun's getting higher." Moan stated as she leaned away from the railing.

Raph just nodded as he watched her walk. She walked with this natural swing of her hips. It was hypnotic as they swayed from side to side in a rhythmic motion. The curve of her back led to long necks where strands of hair had fallen loose. Raph snapped from his stare and moved to walk behind Mona and back into the apartment.

Everyone had gathered in the living room as they chattered among themselves. Once Mona and Raph had joined them Splinter looked to Mona and Venus.

"You both are trained in the art of Ninjutsu. Am I correct?" Splinter questioned, drawing attention to the sisters, remebering what Leo had told him.

"Yes, we were trained for 3 years, before our Master was murdered. However, Venus and I have been training and continuing it ever since." Mona stated looking into the wise rats eyes.

"I see. Well, if you would like, you are more than welcome to train with us. Seeing as you will be staying with us." Splinter offered, delighted at the thought of his boys being able to train with someone different.

"We'll definitely take you up on that." Mona replied smiling toward Splinter.

"I suppose you should get moving shouldn't you, before it gets too late." Splinter commanded lightly looking to his sons.

Splinter said he would meet them back home when they had collected Venus's and Mona's things. Mona promised to come visit April again as they collected their weapons. Mona said she would replace Aprils' clothes, but that idea was waved away. Mona and Venus were a little confused when the turtles led them down to Aprils' store. April had informed the sister's the other day that she owned a store, but why they were going through it now confused them. They stepped out into a back ally before the turtles walked over to a manhole in the ground. Leo lifted the cover and went down followed by Mikey. Mona and Venus were prompted to follow.

"You're kidding, right. I'm not going down into a sewer." Mona said sharply refusing to move.

"It's the only way we can travel without being seen." Don said trying to ease Mona into it.

"Mona, it's not that bad. Let's go." Venus prompted looking to her stiff sister.

Mona shook her head furiously, refusing to move.

Venus sighed as she walked past her sister before following Don as he helped her down the hole. Mona stood alone with Raph, a look of distrust on her face.

"Mona c'mon it's really not that bad." Raph stated trying to sway her.

If Mona didn't like the sewers it was going to be hard to tell her they lived in them. Mona stepped cautiously toward the hole, before shaking her head and backing up. Mona hated the dark. She wouldn't survive down there. Raph scowled at her hesitance, where was the brave Mona he knew? Raph strode over and picked Mona up bridal style before running and jumping down the hole. Mona had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming a she felt the rush of air whip around her face. They darkness surrounded them as the landed with a dull thud. Low lights glowed on the tunnel walls, faintly lighting the way. Raph released Mona and climbed back up quickly to close the manhole cover before jumping back down.

Once Raph landed again, Mona whipped around and shoved him hard on his chest.

"Don't ever do that." Mona hissed

"We didn't have all day to wait for you to quit being a wimp." Raph growled back.

"I simply didn't want to go down a dark hole. Excuse me for having a weakness." Mona hissed, harshly before she turned to follow the other turtles who were asking Venus what street they lived on.

They could hear Raph and Mona argue, but they pretended not to hear.

Raph growled at Mona's remark about to protest when Mona stumbled over a pipe. Raph rushed forward to catch her before she smacked her face on the ground.

Mona felt someone grab her by the waist as she was two seconds away from smashing her face into the concrete. A shock ran up Mona's spine as she was pulled back to a rock hard plastron. Calloused hands caressed her soft skin.

"Be carful, ok." Raph spoke lowly into her ear slit. Mona blushed and was suddenly very grateful for the dark.

Mona shook her head before she shot out of Raph's arms trying to catch up with her sister. Raph watched her go as he smirked to himself.

Raph had felt the way she tensed in his arms, yet he knew it wasn't from discomfort.

He was totally going win this game.

* * *

Venus giggled mentally, she knew her sister had a crush. Mona had come running up from behind them. Face flushed and breathing shakily. Oh yeah, she was in deep. Venus could've sworn she heard Raph chuckle as he came to join them. Venus had told Leo their street they lived on when Mona had been bickering with Raph. They seemed to know exactly where they were going. It was an endless maze as they turned, twisted and practically walked upside down. There were faint lights that periodically lit the sewers, for maintenance workers, Venus assumed. Venus knew Mona was really uneasy in the dark, which is why she resisted going down into the sewers.

Mona was practically shaking. Shadows crept up the walls, and eerie sounds echoed through the dark tunnels. Mona even saw a couple of rats run away as the neared.

Leo finally stopped at a ladder and made his way up removing the cover before lifting himself out. Venus followed Don as Mona followed behind her. Mikey whistled as he climbed up after Mona. Mona growled and whipped her tail down on his head effectively knocking him off the ladder. Raph just laughed as he stepped over Mikey and climbed out. Mona scrambled out of the hole, quickly wanting to have the light back. Mona nearly kissed the pavement, glad for the daylight. Mikey grumbled to himself as he came crawling out rubbing his head. Venus and Mona looked astounded as they were at the back of their building. How did the turtles know the streets so well if they were underground?

Mona and Venus led the way up to their apartment as Venus had done when her ankle had been twisted. Huffing from the climb, Mona used a bobby pin to click the door open as they stepped inside.

"You guys can do whatever until we have everything." Mona stated as she went to go collect her things.

Venus followed her as they went up to their rooms. The turtles all looked to each other before they somehow migrated toward the living room and turned on the T.V.

It seemed like hours passed before Mona emerged from her room with two duffel bags. Full of her clothes, shoes, toiletries, sketch pads, and practically her whole room. Mona went for the weapons closet as the turtles were zoned out on the T.V. She opened the closet picking up her reaming daggers, and another set of war fans. Mona paused as she gazed down at her Naginata. Mona hesitated before she lifted the lid and grasped the smooth wood. A rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her skin prickled and her mind went blank. Mona stared at the weapon for the longest time before she gave in. She stored it back in the box and tucked it away in her bag. Venus emerged as Mona closed the weapons closet. Venus had collected all of her belongings similar to Mona's. Venus decided to bring her laptop and her CD's that had all of her files she had ever worked on burned onto them. Mona turned to Venus and nodded. Mona cleared her throat catching the turtle's attention.

"Alright, that should be all. I think were ready." Mona stated looking to Leo.

"Did you pack your whole apartment?" Mikey joked only to receive a half-hearted glare from Mona.

Leo nodded as he shut the T.V off and motioned for his brothers to follow.

"Let's go." Leo commanded as they excited the apartment.

Mona stared back into the apartment one last time, not knowing when she'd be back. Mona shut the door with a click and followed the turtles back down the stairs hastily. They snuck outside carefully before they opened the manhole cover once again. Leo and Raph went down first, ready to catch Mona's and Venus's bags. Once the bags were down. Mona sucked in a sharp breath and jumped down flexing her legs as she landed. Venus followed jumping straight down and ignoring Don's shouts of worry for her ankle. Venus landed perfectly, her ankle well healed. Don and Mikey followed suit. Mikey closed the manhole cover after their descent. Mona and Venus took their bags and turned to the turtles.

"So where do you guys live?" Venus questioned, curious.

"Down here!" Mikey said excitedly as if it was obvious

Mona's head snapped up.

"What?" Mona asked, fear evident in her voice.

"We live in the sewers." Leo stated.

Mona swallowed her mouth going dry, hoping God was playing a cruel joke on her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mona's P.O.V_

There are many things on this earth I don't like. Spiders, the dark, green jello. Many things. There are some things that happen that you wish never did. Being dumped, death, someone inventing green jello. I've had a bucket list going since I turned eighteen. My baby sister hitting one of my pressure points in my neck to knock me unconscious was not something listed. Waking up to the noise of the subway above me was also not one of them.

Maybe it was my fault for being to stubborn, but can you blame me? Leo told me they lived in the sewers. _Lived in the sewers. _I simply couldn't imagine going down into a dark hole and staying down there for god-knows how long. I knew that I threw a tantrum. Stamping my foot down and shouting childishly. I didn't care. I was not going down into a dark hole to live.

Yet, here I am. Staring at a cracked cinderblock ceiling lined with pipes the color of vomit. A lumpy couch below me, giving me a cramp in my lower back. Lights were lit overhead. _Lights. _Glowing orbs that were lit by electricity burned my amber eyes. How was I supposed to know they had electricity? I sighed, I probably should get up and go apologize. I knew Venus was going to be annoyed that she had to knock me out to get me down here. I remember Leo opening his mouth to say something, trying to coax me into his hole when a sharp pain entered the back of my neck and I was out like I had been shot with a moose tranquilizer. I sighed again.

What was with me acting like a complete idiot in front of these mutants? It's like I was an awkward teen again. I felt exposed when I was with them, yet I felt comfortable. Leo and Don were relaxed, but easily embarrassed. Innocent. Mikey had an air of innocence, but somehow I knew he clouded over his emotions for his older brothers.

Then there was Raph. Raphael. Hot-tempered and stubborn like me. I liked him more than I cared to admit, but after our little 'trial and error' could we be together again? Was it just too early last time? What would happen next time? Would there be a next time? Questions swirled like a tornado in my head, prying for answers I didn't have. I knew I would have to face everyone eventually, might as well do it now and get over the embarrassment of my temper tantrum. I huffed a breath and hoisted myself up into a sitting position. I jumped when I saw Leo sitting on a chair across from me. I let out a sheepish smile and gestured to their lights. He smiled and laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, ashamed at my earlier attitude.

"So, Electricity?" My voice squeaking as I spoke.

"Yea, I didn't know you were afraid of the dark. Venus told us after her..." Leo stopped making a jabbing motion to his neck.

I laughed lightly feeling the cramp in my neck from Venus's hit.

"I'm sorry I caused such a big seen. Damn." I muttered, more to myself than to Leo.

Leo just smiled as he nodded his head.

"Everyone has weaknesses. It's ok. It was pretty amusing, you almost looked like Mikey." Leo compared

I giggled and stood, stretching.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned looking into his brown eyes.

Leo was a bit smaller than Raph, but was just as muscular. His deep blue mask was well-preserved. His plastron was neat, and chip free. A black belt wrapped around him. A sheath strapped to the belt holding is twin katana behind him. I had mentally noted all the turtles weapons when we retrieved them from Hun's. He had warm chocolate eyes almost like Don, but darker. A neutral expression always rested on his face.

"I've been here since you opened your eyes." Leo stated, standing himself.

"Why didn't you call out to me then?" My eyes flashing confusion.

"I figured you would get up when you were ready, there was no reason to rush you. I bet you're hungry though, we have pizza in the kitchen." Leo explained before turning away, prompting me to follow. I smiled at the back of Leo's shell. He didn't rush me, and I appreciated that. Leo was like a Mother Hen, watching out for his brothers and even for me. We entered the kitchen to where everyone was seated. Venus, didn't say anything, but smiled at me. I smiled back, but was a bit confused. I would have thought she would scold me. I'll take it, though.

"Mona! You're awake, duddette." Mikey exclaimed picking me up in a bone crushing hug. I laughed as I told him to put me down.

"Told ya, everything woulda been fine." Raph's voice sounded from the other side of the table. My head swiveled as I glared at him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you had electricity?" I replied before taking a seat in between Mikey and Venus, sitting across from Raph.

"Maybe if yer' weren't so stubborn." Raph started his eyes locking on mine.

I didn't respond, but simply snorted and turned my head. I didn't have a comeback to that. It was true. I heard Raph chuckle at my silence. I focused my attention on the pizza that Leo was slicing as Mikey chatted animatedly to his brothers. I turned to Venus.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled catching her attention.

She smiled at me and giggled.

"Its fine, but next time let's try to not have a hissy fit." Venus teased as I stuck my tongue out at her like a child.

Leo walked over with the pizza on plates and passed them out before taking a spot for himself. I noticed Splinter wasn't around, but he might still be at April's. I'm guessing it had to be in the afternoon sometime, but I didn't know. There seemed to be no clocks in their home. I looked around as I inspected their kitchen. The seemed to have essentials; fridge, stove, microwave. They even had a pantry made of what looked like old wood doors. The kitchen sat in one section of their house area. I could see other in-cloves placed around, almost in a circle, and a staircase that led up to a series of doors. In the middle of the big area was where Leo and I had come from. The living area. I ate my pizza as I looked around. They had a lot of reused things, but somehow it made the area seem comfy and relaxed.

"After lunch I can give you and Venus the grand tour!" Mikey's voice happily spoke making me look back to him.

I smirked at his enthusiasm and nodded, agreeing. Mikey whooped and continued to eat. We chatted among themselves, making jokes or small talk and for the first time in a long time I felt like I had a family.

A real family.

* * *

_Narrator P.O.V _

After lunch Mikey practically dragged Venus and Mona around the Lair, giving a very detailed tour. The brothers watched as Mikey drug the two sisters around feeling sorry for them. They knew how excited their youngest brother could get, especially when it came to giving tours. Mikey led them up the stairs and pointed to each door naming whose room it was.

"Your room is at the end of the hall next to Raph's, Venus." Mikey instructed pointing to Venus's room

"And your right here, Mona." Mikey gestured happily to the door they were in front of.

Mona nodded and proceeded to enter her room. Mikey took Venus and turned walking down to her room.

Raph watched as Mona entered her room disappearing from view, he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to be with her. Raph could barely sleep last night. He tossed and turned in his hammock. He couldn't shake those memories from Hun's. The way she attacked. The blood running like water over her green skin. This sickening gashes along her body. The sound of her head hitting the concrete as she passed out. Her soft body in his arms. She fit in them like she was molded for his arms only. Corny, right?

Don had disappeared into his lab and Mikey had guided Venus to her room. Leo watched his younger brother as he stared at Mona's door.

"What's going on between you and Mona?" Leo's voice snapped Raph from his thoughts.

Raph turned to look at Leo, his arms crossed. Leo did _not_ need to know about Raph's crush. Knowing Leo, he would forbid it, or spew some other leader shit.

"Nothin'. What make you think there's anythin' goin' on." Raph gruff voice rang out.

He needed to come off as indifferent about Mona as he could

"I'm not stupid. You look at her like Mikey looks at pizza. Mona seems to always gravitate to you too. I just want to know if there's something I should be aware of." Leo stated breezily.

"Well there ain't, Mona and I are just friends. She's cool, that's all." Raph snapped tired of Leo's interrogation.

"Fine, but I'll say this now. Shredder is not dead. We don't have time for distractions." Leo hissed looking pointedly toward Mona's door before turning to going to the dojo.

Raph glared at Leo's shell. Leave it to Leo to try and control his romance life. Raph shifted his gaze back to Mona's door before his urges took over. He walked up the stairs headed for Mona's bedroom.

* * *

Mona entered standard room. Mona flicked a switch to the left of her. It had four lights that lit the room. A full-sized mattress and head-board were pressed into the back corner of the right side of the room. A standard desk sat in other corner. A door lined the left wall. Mona saw her bags laid on the uncovered mattress, unopened. Mona strode over to the bag ready to open her bags and unpack when Mona heard a click as she turned. Raph stood in front of the her door that was now closed.

"Do you need something, Red?" Mona's voice echoing through the quiet bedroom.

"Figured we could continue with our game earlier." Raph smirked as he walked to the bed sitting beside Mona's bags.

Mona almost blushed as his sudden closeness. They were alone, behind a close door. Mona mentally shook her head and nodded to Raph, afraid her voice would've failed her. Mona unzipped her bags and started to remove its contents.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Mona asked mirroring his question he had asked earlier.

"Fighting.. training, lifting weights... and of course talking to hot lizard ladies." Raph stated, a smirk curling on his mouth.

Mona almost dropped the clothes she was carrying to the door that Mona assumed was a closet. Did he really just say that? Mona hummed in response to his list and opened the door. It was a tiny walk-in closet with a bureau dresser pressed against the back wall. Crates were stacked against the side walls. Mona pulled out the top drawer and put her clothes away. Mona was nervous to turn around, not knowing how to react to Raph's open flirting. Mona took a deep breath and walked back to her bags, distracting herself from Raph's heated stare.

"Your turn." Mona's voice squeaked as she gathered more clothes.

"What do you think of us?" Raph's rough voice called as she disappeared into the closet.

Mona exited the closet walking back. His question rattled in her head. What did she think of them? What _did_ she think of them?

"You guys are….new. Different, but not in a bad way. You're the first mutants I've ever met and maybe will ever meet. Leo is strong, but hesitant. Don is quiet, reserved, and helpful. Mikey is…Mikey. He's childish, excited." Mona listed carrying more clothes.

"And me?" Raph prompted sensing her evasion.

"You. You're willing, risky, cocky, stubborn, and hot-headed." Mona listed smiling to herself.

"You're a real ego-booster." Raph stated dryly, not appreciating the comments.

"I'm simply stating the truth. I never said those traits were bad, did I?" Moan commented, telling the truth. Raph was all those things, and all those things drove her wild.

Raph paused, watching Mona empty clothes and other things. She was the first person who didn't see those traits as a bad thing. The first person who saw more of him than just his temper. She accepted him for what he was.

"It's your turn isn't it?" Mona pointed out as she carried another load of clothes. She did not remember packing this much.

Raph watched as she walked back to the closet awaiting his question.

"I want to try again." Raph's voice rang out, loud and clear.

Raph had disregarded all Leo said earlier. He wasn't the boss of Raph's life, even though Leo liked to think he was.

Mona paused from walking into the closet. Her stance stiff and tense. He wanted to try again? Mona didn't know if that was smart. What would Venus say? Should she even tell Venus? What would his father or his brothers think for that matter?

"That's not a question." Mona pointed out, referring to their game. She tried to ignore his statement hinting she didn't want to answer.

"You're right it isn't a question. It's a request." Raph said as his lifted himself from the mattress.

"I don't think that a great idea. I mean you saw how it turned out last time. I really don't want to make a fool of myself a second time." Mona spoke quietly recounting their little spat.

Raph sighed, he knew Mona would say that to him. He knew he was going to have to work at this. He was prepared for a fight.

"You won't know if we don't try, right. Now that Hun is gone, you can relax a little." Raph tried to reason.

Mona put her clothes down in her closet before she turned to face Raph. Mona leaned against the closets door frame putting a hand on her hip. Mona contemplated things in her head. Sure. She really wanted to be with Raph, but what would happen? Would this be another mistake in her life?

"We're rushing into this. You don't know what you want. Who you want." Mona spoke, doubt seeping into her voice.

Memories of Ryan flooding into her mind. She didn't need another failed relationship, especially with someone she actually liked.

"The hell I am. I know you're strong, and stubborn, but sweet. You're smart and feisty. I'm not rushing into anything. I want you." Raph breathed crossing the room to place his hands on the door frame, leaning in close to Mona.

"No." Mona stated simply, refusing to look at him.

"Why? Give me a good reason. If you tell my one good reason why we shouldn't, I'll drop it." Raph protested, refusing to give up.

"What would your family say?" Mona argued back looking into his eyes.

"Who cares? I want to date you, not them." Raph threw back, deflecting Mona's reason.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." Mona tried again, grappling for any reason.

"There wouldn't be any hard feelings. If it's not meant to be then we break it off." Raph blocked again.

Mona gazed into his golden eyes that shined into her own. Mona could fell his breath on her face. Mona couldn't seem to find words to argue with. Mona stepped back into the closet wrapping her arms around herself as she noted that she still remained in April's pajamas.

She felt exposed, Raph seemed to know just what to say to make her walls come crumbling down. He seemed to see right through her, knowing how to peel back the layers Mona had carefully constructed.

"I….just. I don't know. You know of my past with Ryan. I just can't go through another shitty relationship. I want someone I can trust, someone I know will treat me right." Mona's voice cracked as she spoke.

Raph snarled. Did she really just compare him to that asshole? Why couldn't she trust him? Raph would take care of her forever. He had never felt this need to have someone so bad. He wanted to protect her. Keep her safe. Love her.

"I'm not like that prick, Mona and ya know it." Raph snarled as he entered the closet, stepping closer to Mona. Mona averted her eyes from his harsh glare and stared at the gray floor.

"How do I know? We could be making a big mistake. I like you. I like you more than I probably should for only knowing you a week. I just don't want to make another mistake, I've already made too many." Mona whispered as she curled into herself.

Raph looked at Mona. She reminded Raph of the broken dolls that people used to bring to April's shop. You can still play with it, but it well never fully work again without the proper care. Mona was still broken, reeling from hidden pain and anger. Something he was familiar with too. Raph knew what it was like to hide inside yourself, never wanting to come out.

Raph walked quickly and scooped Mona into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her entire body, crushing her arms to his chest. Raph lifted her off the ground a couple of inches. He placed his head on top of hers and he could smell the fragrance of faint cherries in her hair.

Mona tensed, but didn't try to escape. She liked the way his arms wrapped around her completely, protecting her. For all of her life Mona was the protector, not the protected. Deep down she wanted someone to dote on her, care for her. For once she wanted someone else to be in charge for a while. Mona inhaled his scent. Raph smelled like old leather and it flowed around her nose like honey.

"I can't say that I'll be perfect, but I know I can try." Raph mumbled, hiding his flamed cheeks in Mona's hair.

No one had ever told Mona anything that Raph was telling her. She wanted to try, but she had her sister to worry about. She knew her sister wouldn't approve of her dating someone she'd met in a week. Venus would say she was making a mistake and was wrong. But, if this was wrong, Mona never wanted to be right. God. Mona sounded like she was in a cheap romance novel.

Mona squirmed and pulled her head out from under Raph's chin.

"Let me change, ok." Mona compromised seeing Raph's displeased look at her resistance in his hold.

Raph nodded and backed out of the closet. Mona closed the door and sighed, missing his warmth already. She stripped of her borrowed clothes and unhooked her belly ring setting it on top of the drawers. Mona redid her messy bun, trying to at least look presentable. Mona slipped on some leggings, modified for her tail obviously. She put on a black sports bra and deep purple racer-back tank top. Mona exited the closet seeing Raph standing near the bed. Mona's heart raced just at the sight of him. Mona took a deep breath.

"First things first, we don't tell anyone about his. I don't want Venus to know." Mona said swiftly as she crossed the room and put her hands on his broad shoulders. Mona knew what she wanted and for once she wanted to be selfish.

"I didn't want Leo finding out anyway. He'd tell me you were a distraction. Not that I can argue with that point." Raph smirked as his wrapped an arm around Mona's waist and pulling her to his chest.

Mona giggled and tried to pull away mockingly.

"Well then, this we'll just be out little secret." Mona's voice low in a fake whisper.

"I do want them to know eventually, though." Raph pressed, knowing they would have to tell his family sooner or later.

Mona nodded.

"How will Master Splinter take that? His son dating a mutant lizard?" Mona questioned as she released herself from Raph's arms. Mona moved to get more clothes from her bags.

Raph sighed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know. I could go either way with him." Raph admitted, not knowing how their father would react.

Mona hummed and proceeded to the closet once again.

"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we?" Mona teased as she appeared from the closet walking back to the bed to repeat the procedure. Raph smirked at Mona's playful tone. She could switch moods faster than he could say '_Night Watcher_'. He knew deep inside that she was still masking her pain and anger, but for now he would let it go.

Mona and Raph continued to talk as Mona unpacked. Mona teased and Raph teased back. They enjoyed each other's company without any brothers or sisters to interfere. Mona finally finished. She had filled the closet and put her weapons in the crates. She tucked away her sketchpads and other odds and ends in the desk. Mona closed the bags and stored them in the closet. She left her toiletries bag on the desk for later.

"So with I eventually get a set of sheets?" Mona's voice carried from the closet as she tucked her bags away.

"I dunno. I'd have to ask Leo or somethin'." Raph responded looking to the uncovered bed.

"Well, then let's go ask Red. I don't want to sleep in an uncovered bed." Mona complained.

"You could always sleep with me." Raph teased, grinning cheekily.

"You wish." Mona snorted as she walked toward her closed door.

"Don't I know it." Raph mumbled as he walked after Mona exiting Mona's room.

* * *

Mikey had shown Venus her room while Mona had gone to hers. Venus flicked on the lights. A single desk and bed sat in the room. A set of drawers also sat on a wall instead of a closet. Good thing Venus didn't have a lot of clothes. Venus did notice they had electric outlets. Venus's bags had been placed inside like Mona's. Venus unpacked quickly. Plugging her computer in on the desk. She stored away her clothes and arranged her weapons where she wanted them. She didn't worry about her toiletries, knowing the turtles would probably explain that later. Venus was done in a matter of twenty minutes. Venus noticed her bed didn't have any sheets on her bed, however. Venus pulled on some sweatpants and a blue tank top made specifically for her shell. Since her shell was pretty small it came just about her butt. Pants were not a problem, but shirts were. Venus didn't have to worry about bras, though. When she had been mutated, she had gained somewhat of a built-in bra. His plastron kept her breasts in place and protected. Mona's friend had fixed Venus up with a bunch of shirts for her shell. Venues exited her bedroom turning the light off. She trotted down the stairs looking for any sign of activity. Her ankle was fully healed so she could finally walk normally again. Venus saw Don exit a door with a cup in his hand.

"Hello Don." Venus greeted as she met Don in the kitchen.

"Hey Venus. Are you already moved in?" Don questioned as he refilled his mug with coffee.

"Yup. I was just wondering if you have extra sheets?" Venus inquired as Don took a long drink from his coffee.

"Yes, I have some in my lab. I'll go get them." Don spoke as he walked back to is lab motioning for Venus to follow. Venus followed, but only stepped inside the lab. The door closed behind her causing her to jump. An automatic door?

Don sat his coffee down on is desk and walked over to a box by his cot. They always had extra sheets. April had bought them sheets when she learned they didn't own any. April, however, went a little over board. They had fifteen pairs of sheets. Two sets for everyone and five extra sets. Don had kept the extras in his lab for his cot. Don turned around expecting Venus to be behind him, but was surprised when he saw her standing inside they doorway.

"You can come in." Don chuckled.

Venus blushed and walked into the lab, she stared in wonder at all the screens. Projects were piled up on tables and screens blinked with different codes. Venus felt like she was back home. She never would have though the turtles had a lab, let alone computers.

Don noticed Venus's amazement at his lab and smiled.

"Do you like computers?" Don asked as he handed Venus the sheets.

"Do I like them? I love them. I've always been a computer geek. It's the same with building things. I can't seem to get enough." Venus breathed looking to all the monitors.

Don's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He thought turtles luck could only go so far. How did he ever luck out in finding the most beautiful mutant turtle that also liked computers? If this was a dream Don prayed he'd never wake up.

"I feel like computers are sometimes the only thing I can talk to, connect with." Don said brushing his three-fingered hand over the keyboard.

Venus nodded, understanding. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her computer to connect with.

"I could… I mean... we could... work on stuff…..together. If you want?" Don stumbled.

He cursed himself when Venus giggled and smiled to him. His gut twisted at her little smile. Her eyes were bright as they looked at him.

"Sure. It'd be nice to finally have someone who I can talk to about computers." Venus admitted.

Mona always lost interest when Venus started to talk about computers or genetics. Venus couldn't really blame her, but it would be nice to have someone she could connect with.

Don was amazing. He was cute, funny, smart, and sweet. His tall and lean frame calling to her. His chocolate eyes melted into her own.

"Venus. Are you okay?" Don's voice snapped her away from her stare.

A blush made its way up her neck, embarrassed from her staring.

"Yea…. Yea I'm fine. I'm just going o go put these sheets on. Thank you Don." Venus said quickly, wanting to escape her embarrassment.

Venus whipped around preparing to hurry out his lab door, when her foot caught on the edge of a table. Don rushed forward, trying to grab her, but ended up tripping himself over a chair causing a loud crash. Venus let out a shriek as she landed chest down on the floor. Don fell, but braced himself above Venus with grunt. Venus could feel his heat radiating on her body. Venus was about to turn over, but stopped when the door slid open.

Master Splinter appeared with his walking stick with an amused smile on his old face. Raph and Mona came from behind Splinter, both smirking at their siblings.

Don groaned mentally.

Maybe that turtle luck only went so far.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who had read this story so far. I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas or thoughts about my story please review. I hope you'll continue to enjoy.

.


	11. Chapter 11

"Donatello, you might want to get off of Miss De Milo." Splinter commented, and amused expression on his face.

Don blushed and quickly stood, helping Venus up.

"Thanks." Venus replied as Don gave her the sheets that had fallen to the floor.

Venus exited quickly, and Mona and Raph watched as she dashed past them.

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about sister dear." Mona called after her.

Venus turned and gave her a deadly glare, a deep blush covering her neck and cheeks. Venus quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door loudly.

Mona snickered as she nudged Raph. Raph took the hint as he looked to his younger brother.

"Didn't know ya had that in ya, Donnie." Raph teased as his brainier brother was picking up the chair that had fallen.

Don snapped his head up, resisting the urge to strangle Raph. After all their father was standing right there.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter. Venus tripped and I merely went to catch her, but instead I fell myself. I had no ill intentions." Don explained looking to Splinter.

Raph and Mona laughed to themselves at Don's explanation.

"Its fine, my son." Splinter reassured, seeing his purpled banded son was embarrassed.

Don nodded at his father's reassurance.

Splinter turned to Mona and Raph, who immediately stopped their laughter.

"I have brought some blankets back from Miss O'Neil's." Splinter stated motioning to a bag that had been set in the living room.

Mona nodded respectfully and thanked him before Splinter said he would be in his room meditating. Mona smirked as Splinter walked out of earshot. Mona walked into Don's lab putting her hands on her hips. Mona whistled low catching Don's attention.

"That's strike two, Purple." Mona warned mockingly, remembering their first encounter.

Don frowned and glared at Mona.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I would never place my hands on an unwilling girl." Don stated sharply.

Mona smiled, knowing that Don was perfect for her sister.

"I know. I was just teasing. I know you'll take good care of her." Moan stated quietly.

Don relaxed as he realized Mona was sincere. He smiled and nodded.

"So I was wondering if I could get some sheets too." Mona requested, noticing that Venus had held sheets when she had run up to her room.

Don nodded and reopened his box that was full of sheets. He took out a set and handed them to Mona.

"Thanks, Purple." Moan said as she exited his lab and walked back to Raph. Don's door closed automatically as he groaned. Don face palmed, no doubt Raph would share this news, and Mikey would never let him live it down. Don sighed and decided to disregard it for now. He flicked his mouse, making his computer come to life and proceeded to work on his computer, his mind flickering back to a certain female turtle.

* * *

Venus didn't emerge from her room after putting on her sheets, she was mortified. Their father had just found them in a very compromising position. What did that say about her? Don felt so right above her, but at the same time, Venus had felt a familiar fear crawl into her stomach. Fear she could never seem to escape. Her mind had somehow blacked out the night of Hun's murder. She could remember fragments, but Venus didn't try hard to remember. She knew her mind was trying to protect her. Venus wanted to be freed of these demons that plagued her, but she didn't know how. Venus felt safe with Don, not that Mona didn't make her feel safe but, Don's feeling was different. Someone she could connect with. Venus wanted to talk with him all day, his chocolate eyes boring into hers as she spoke. She remembered the way he would carry her when she was unable to walk. His strong arms lifted her as if she was a feather. His calloused hands brushed against her sensitive skin, but it felt reassuring. She knew he was a builder like her, he was her perfect match. Not to mention he was a sweet as a jar of honey. He seemed to understand her better than she knew herself. Venus shook her head as she smoothed over the sheets. Venus grabbed her computer and the notebook she had been taking notes down in recently. She sat crossed legged and set the computer in front of her as it loaded. She booted up her programs and started to work on codes, hoping her mind would relax. Venus worked until a wave of drowsiness hit her. She slumped back onto the bed as the notebook slid to the floor. Her eyes slid shut as she managed to push her computer to the side and close the top down. In a few minutes she was out, a turtle in a purple mask gracing her dreams.

* * *

Mona had put her sheets on while Raph went out to the living room to watch Mikey play videogames. Mona sighed as she thought about Raph. She knew what she wanted, but would it blow-up in her face later? Would Venus be upset? Granted, Venus had betrayed her trust, so did that give Mona a get out of jail free card? Mona didn't want to betray his brothers or fathers trust, but what choice did she have? Raph had mentioned that Leo had already warned him about getting involved with her. Mona groaned as problems seemed to gather in her mind. She just couldn't catch a break.

Mona grabbed her sketchbook and pencil case as she headed out of her room. Mona trotted down the stairs with the notebook tucked under her arm. Mona approached the living room, getting a better look than when Mikey had given his 'tour'. A dark orange couch sat directly in front of a big T.V. A brown recliner sat of to the side. A green rug adorned the cement floor as Mikey sat on it. A cabinet held movies, and videogames. How did they have all this stuff? They obviously didn't work like Mona. Speaking of work, Mona needed to show up and see if she even had a job anymore. She hadn't even called Shelby yet, but Mona might need a new phone to do that.

So many problems! Mona mentally groaned. She just wanted to relax for a bit. Mona swung herself over the back of the couch as she landed in Raph's lap. Raph jerked before he realized it was Mona. He smirked as she adjusted herself in his lap. She sat crossed legged in his lap and leaned against his plastron. She flipped open a new page in her book casually, relishing in his warmth. Raph wasn't about to complain as Mona pressed herself in him, until he remembered that they weren't alone. If Leo saw this, he would scold Raph later.

"You do remember what we said earlier." Raph mumbled, trying not to alert Mikey of Mona's newfound position.

"Of course I do, but given my attitude I can pass it off as harmless affection. Don't worry Red, I know what I'm doing." Mona whispered back brushing her bangs as she started to sketch Mikey sitting in front of her.

Mona knew it would looked weird, but she would brush it off later.

Raph went to protest, but as Mona's body melted into his, words seemed to vanish. Her soft body molding into his. Raph quietly slid a hand around Mona's waist, innocently resting it on the jut of her hip. Mona jumped slightly at his touch, but said nothing. A small smile crept onto Raph's mouth as he inhaled her natural scent. He could definitely get used to sitting like this.

Raph continued to make comments as Mikey played his videogame, and Mona sketched Mikey's jerking movements as he played. Raph looked down over Mona's shoulder, hearing the rapid scratching of the pencil. It was good. The lines were rough, but he knew who it was. Mona was adding in some quick shading running her green fingers over the smooth paper. Raph hummed in aprovement a Mona finished signing the date at the bottom.

"Nice." Raph rumbled, his voice low.

Mona shivered at the sensation, feeling his chest vibrate against her sent delicious warmth through her body.

"Thanks." Mona replied her voice quiet.

Mikey turned hearing Mona's faint voice.

"I didn't know you were out heer duddette." Mikey stated as he took in her new appearance.

"I've been out her for a while, you just don't have highly attuned Ninja skills like me." Mona teased as Mikey pouted at her comment.

"I do too." Mikey protested as he swiftly turned around, back to the T.V.

"What are you doing in Raphie-boy's lap, we do have other chairs." Mikey pointed out, teasing his older brother.

"Don't call me that Mikey." Raph growled at the nickname.

"Raphie?" Mona questioned giggling

"Don't ask." Raph stated annoyed that she know knew that embarrassing nickname.

"Okay. Raphie." Moan purred lowly only for Raph to hear.

Raph shivered as his heard the nickname, heat flushing his body. Moan mentally cheered in her head for getting Raph all hot and bothered as he turned his head away. He needed some payback for all the times he had done that to her.

"Raph's comfy. He's like a big teddy bear." Mona stated, answering Mikey's original question.

"I doubt that. Raph's a giant mass of muscle and shell." Mikey replied his eyes glued to the screen.

"I like my men big." Mona slyly replied, curling her tail around Raph's calf.

Raph sucked in a sharp breath, trying to calm down, but it was really hard when Mona was being...Mona! He jumped when he felt her tail wrap around his calf affectionately. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew it was her own way of showing secret affection.

"Is that what you call a high score?" Mona commented looking to Mikey's score flashing on the screen as he completed another round.

"Like you can do any better." Mikey jeered back, challenging her.

"You're on Orange, but be warned, I'm pretty rad at videogames." Mona challenged as she stood placing her book beside Raph.

Raph was a little upset that Mikey had stolen her attention away from him so quickly, but he tried to swallow it watching as Mona swayed toward Mikey. She moved with such grace.

She sat beside Mikey crossing her legs.

"You want to make this interesting." Mikey questioned as her reset the game. His tone lower than before.

"What do you have in mind?" Mona replied, her golden eyes sliding to the side.

"If I win, I get to take you on a date." Mikey stated, an eerie seriousness painting his voice, he playful voice gone.

"A date? Why?" Mona asked as she reached for a controller.

"I like you." Mikey stated simply, as if he was ordering pizza.

Mona froze, her eyes looking into his own baby blue. Mikey liked her? Was he serious? Mona swore she heard a faint rumbling coming from the couch, but she kept her eyes trained on Mikey.

"Okay. Fine." Mona complied, shortly

Mona knew that she would win anyway so why not humor him and his weird games.

"Great." Mikey replied casually.

Mikey turned to the T.V ready to win. He clicked start and let the game commence.

Raph was fuming. He wanted to beat his little brother into the ground. Why did he want a date with his Mona? They were already darting so why did she agree? Then again, no one knew that, but still! Was Mikey joking around? A deep, guttural sound crept up his throat, threatening to come out. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to not pick up Mona and kiss her right there, claiming who she belonged to. Raph knew that she really didn't belong to him only, but that still didn't mean he couldn't wish she only did. His primal instincts were screaming to ward of the threat. Mikey, to be exact. He watched a Mona's tail twitched during the game. She looked like she was really trying, but Mikey was easily beating her. Mikey _was_ a videogame expert. The game ended and Raph nearly bite his tongue off. His teeth grinded together in fury. Not only had Mikey beaten Mona, he had set a new high score.

Mona stared at the screen, dumbfounded. How had he beaten her? She was so confident in her abilities. Now she had to go on a date with him? Was Mikey really serious about this? How could he like her? He hadn't shown any interest, so what was with the sudden confession? More importantly, how would Raph handle this? Mona could practically feel him seething behind her. Mona only like Raph, but how could she say that they were dating?

"Well, looks like we have a date, babe." Mikey grinned as he looked to Mona, his baby blue eyes burning with something Mona couldn't identify.

"I don't think..." Mona started to protest.

"You agreed, so you can't back out." Mikey insisted, his eyes narrowing.

Mona almost flinched. What happened to her sweet and cheerful Mikey?

"Weren't you afraid of me? What I did to Hun?" Mona questioned, grappling for any reason. She remembered his expression after she had finished Hun off.

Mona had heard his hushed anxieties, as he spoke lowly to Leo about her anger.

"I know what you did was from the right place." Mikey replied.

It was true. Mikey had barely gotten any sleep that night, but something inside him stirred. He realized Mona's power, her courage, and strength. He wanted to be a part of that strength. He wanted her.

"I was scared, but I know that what you did was the right thing." Mikey explained again.

He wasn't about to give up.

"She said no, didn't she?" Raph snarled, fed up with this conversation. Mikey was not getting close to Mona.

Raph knew Mikey was serious. He had never seen his baby brother calm like this. He saw the look in Mikey's eyes and he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

"I didn't ask you." Mikey quipped back, his head snapping back to Raph.

"And I'm tellin ya, back off!" Raph growled standing.

"What does it matter to you?" Mikey questioned standing himself.

Raph racked a brain for a reasonable answer, trying to think of anything.

"It don't really care, I just don't think you should be pressure'n her into anythin'." Raph stated lamely, cursing himself for the weak comeback.

"Do you really not want to, Mona?" Mikey questioned peering down to Mona.

Mona swallowed thickly. Should she say yes? Would that hurt Mikey? What about Raph?

"I don't really care…" Mona trailed as she stood up awkwardly. She didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"Then were going on a date. I'll talk to you later." Mikey concluded, his normally cheerful disposition back. His leaned over and kissed Mona's cheek before he walked away, up to his bedroom. A cheerful smile graced his lips.

Mona stood there numbly, somewhat afraid to look at Raph's face.

"You don't care?" Raph hissed stepping over to Mona.

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to come off as a bitch." Mona protested

"Who cares? I would rather you be a bitch than you go out with Mikey." Raph argued back, his eyes flashing.

"I'm not going to make enemies with a family member of the house I'm staying at." Mona shot back, her anger rising.

"He's not the only one that lives here, I woulda taken care of it!" Raph hissed, jealousy bubbling in his chest.

"I already agreed, and why is so bad. I'm going to humor him. When the night's over, I'll tell him I'm not interested." Mona whispered loudly, trying not to yell.

"I woulda talked to Mikey, but now you have to go with him." Raph muttered angrily.

"You're that jealous?" Mona asked as she stepped closer.

"I ain't jealous. I just don't want ya going with him." Raph protested.

Embarrassment rolled over him like a tidal wave, he wasn't used to these mushy feelings, and now they all seemed to surround him.

A small hand cupped his cheek, before soft lips pressed into his right cheek. They lingered there for a second before they pulled away, their warmth leaving him.

"I won't stray." Mona whispered, rubbing his cheek.

Raph leaned into her hand, relishing in her comfort. He knew deep down she wouldn't cheat on him, but that didn't mean his stupid little brother wouldn't try something. Mona may be tough on the outside but she was actually pretty caring. Raph worried if Mikey tried anything, she might actually go along with it for fear of hurting to big-ass ego. Raph reached forward toe warp his bulky arms around her slim waist. He knew he really shouldn't be doing this out in the open, but he needed to feel her warmth.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders pressing herself into him.

Raph let out a contented sigh as he relaxed with her in his arms. It was tiring being tough all of the time. He wanted to be able to just relax around someone, and Mona allowed that. She accepted all sides of him in stride. Mona pulled away abruptly wrenching herself away from his embrace.

Raph looked at her questionably, ready to ask what was wrong when Don came strolling through, heading to the kitchen.

"Hey." Don greeted as he passed.

"Hey." Mona replied as Raph stayed silent.

They had almost been caught, if not for Mona's hearing.

Mona took a deep breath to calm her heart as it raced in her chest.

"I'm going to go take a nap, I'm really tired." Mona stated quickly before she gathered her things and disappeared upstairs.

Raph watched her go, wishing he could follow, but if he knew that if they were along behind closed doors... Raph shook his head violently clearing his suggestive thoughts.

"You ok?" Don questioned as he watched his older brother shake his head like a wet dog.

"M'fine" Raph replied gruffly before he headed to his punching bag, ready to release some tension.

Don watched him go before he smirked to himself.

It's not every day you see your hot-headed brother hugging a female lizard.

* * *

Hey Everyone, sorry for the shorter chapter, and for the longer update. I've been having a bit of writing block. Once again, thank you for the reads. If you have any ideas, comments, questions, concerns, feel free to message me or write a review. Thank You!


End file.
